<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【普奥】未知数 by Anblick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607096">【普奥】未知数</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick'>Anblick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Past Abortion, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>传统AO，竹马，破镜重圆，伪先婚后爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>电话打来的时候，罗德里赫正坐在医疗中心的等候室里翻阅画册，他看了一眼来电显示，内心生出一种怪异的安定感，好像他早已预料到这通来电的发生。</p><p>电话另一端的人是他的母亲，这个向来优雅淡定的女人今天听起来声音紧绷，没有过多的寒暄，要求他立刻回家。</p><p>“母亲，我现在不在国内。”</p><p>“我知道你在波兰，我已经嘱咐管家帮你预订了回维也纳的机票，记得两个小时后去机场。晚上见。”</p><p>没有任何商量余地，罗德里赫知道这种情况下无论再说什么都是徒劳。</p><p>“晚上见。”</p><p>虽然埃德尔斯坦夫人只字不提这突然的要求所为何事，罗德里赫心中却早已经有了猜测，那正是他身在此处的原因。想来今晚十有八九是要兴师问罪，罗德里赫反而内心毫无波澜。尽管两个小时后他应该出现在华沙机场，他依然先去见了自己预约的医生。</p><p>“如果你真的想解除标记，下次和标记你的Alpha一起过来。” 再三确认了他的意愿之后，医生对他说。</p><p>“我听说波兰允许单方面解除标记。”</p><p>“法律的确不禁止，但我不建议你这么做。尤其你还很年轻，单方面解除可能会给你造成一些不可逆转的伤害。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>午后三点，飞机缓缓在维也纳机场降落。当罗德里赫走出机场的时候，司机熟悉的身影已经在出口处等待。</p><p>无论什么样的言语都无法形容出维也纳是一座多么矛盾的城市。这里曾是一个显赫王朝的首都，锋芒毕露，藏污纳垢。</p><p>尽管时代早已发生翻天覆地的变化，旧日的生活方式依然流动在维也纳人的血脉之中。人们在咖啡馆里交谈各地的新鲜事，在夜晚盛装打扮前往歌剧院和舞会，他们对于这些娱乐活动有着近乎偏执的坚持。</p><p>今日，这座城市被大量游客占据，在游客眼里，维也纳善意而随和，当地人文雅有礼，到处是醇厚的奶油蛋糕、绘制着莫扎特头像的纪念品、仿佛与多瑙河同样古老的建筑、优美典雅的圆舞曲。</p><p>汽车缓缓开入维也纳南部的郊区，庄严的建筑从绿荫之间隐隐绰绰地显出姿容，黑色铁门向两侧打开。这里是埃德尔斯坦家历史悠久的主宅邸，经历了帝国的繁盛、王朝的覆灭、极权的剥削、战火的洗礼，如今依然安定地立于此处。</p><p>埃德尔斯坦家族就像这座城市无法断绝的生命力，收敛着残存的往日荣光。</p><p>管家站在右侧的厚重橡木门前向他鞠躬。不知道是不是心理作用，罗德里赫觉得大家看向他的目光都有些不同往日。</p><p>穿过铺着地毯的长长门廊后进入了这座建筑的主体部分，大厅里装饰着繁复的镶嵌瓷砖和精心雕镂的窗框。一面墙上挂着描绘仲夏夜之梦的壁画、两架庄重的管风琴占据了整整另一面墙，这个大厅可以容纳室内音乐会的演奏，目之所及的一切无不在彰显这个家族的考究。</p><p>罗德里赫这才察觉到事情和他预料的有出入。家里有客人。</p><p>一个他此刻最不想见到的人。</p><p>在稍纵即逝的短暂瞬间，罗德里赫僵住了，但很快他恢复了一贯的从容。植根在骨子里的礼节使然，他走上前去对来客致以得体的问候。</p><p>尽管他已经刻意躲避开某道视线，可即使在保持这个距离的情况下，一阵让人焦躁的温度依然从触碰不到的深处逐渐扩散，他的身体不由自主地记起那个迷乱的夜晚，被触碰、被进入、被标记…被羞辱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“在来维也纳之前我们已经商量过了，如果征得埃德尔斯坦家的同意，我们准备选择《十字星报》作为公开订婚消息的媒介。”</p><p>“《十字星报》的信誉值得认可，我们也将即刻委派公关人员与你们共同撰稿。”</p><p>…</p><p> “根据德国法律结婚后只有一方有权更改姓名。”</p><p>“那么我认为在奥地利进行婚姻登记更加合适。”</p><p>…</p><p>当这些对话从罗德里赫耳旁流过时，他几乎完全无法捕捉其中的含义。婚姻？一件从没有被他纳入思考的事情，为什么现在仿佛堂而皇之地被视作既定事实？</p><p>“倘若我的理解没错，您是在和贝什米特家的客人讨论结婚的事情？”罗德里赫试探性地问道。</p><p>“那是当然。”他母亲暂停谈话，看了他一眼。“你不及早告诉家里这件事，如果时间来不及怎么办？”</p><p>“我已经安排好了负责拍摄的媒体人员。只要罗德里赫有闲暇，婚姻登记可以尽快去办。”贝什米特夫人安慰说时间是足够的。</p><p>尽管对于埃德尔斯坦这样的家族而言，在订婚之前发生标记行为非常有失体统，但既然现在贝什米特主动提出缔结婚姻关系，长辈们也就一语带过这本可能让家族声誉蒙的尘，继续讨论起大小细节安排。</p><p>得到确认的罗德里赫无法立刻在脑海中消化这个消息。</p><p>然而他很快意识到，他现在根本无暇去思考基尔伯特为什么要将这件事告诉贝什米特家。如果他再不制止这个错误继续脱缰狂奔，双方的长辈很可能要开始讨论孩子将来在哪里上学的问题了。</p><p>但在一众长辈面前，罗德里赫根本不知从何不失礼地表达自己的反对。</p><p>斟酌许久，几度踌躇，他终于开口：“现在考虑这个问题是不是为时稍早？其实…我暂时没有结婚的打算。”</p><p>正入佳境的讨论被这句话骤然打断，现场的气氛顿时凝固。</p><p>他的母亲严厉地向他一瞥，“罗德里赫，开口之前，一定要先想清楚。”</p><p>“怎么了？”贝什米特夫人敏锐地察觉到事有蹊跷，她更愿意听一听罗德里赫的想法，“是不是基尔伯特做了违背你意愿的事情？”</p><p>问题矛头被毫无预警地抛给了基尔伯特，但这个被指控的人完全没有要辩驳或解释的意思，和在场的其他人一样，他等待着罗德里赫自己做出回答。</p><p>在所有人或明或暗的目光中，罗德里赫感到如芒在背，一个他质问过自己许多次的问题此刻被当众抛出，逼着他坦言承认。“...并非如此。”</p><p>贝什米特夫人听到答案后似乎松了一口气。“我知道现在的年轻人可能不太想结婚，但你们必须考虑到你们现在随时可能会有孩子…”</p><p>话音未落，房间里突兀地传来一道不和谐的刺耳声响，罗德里赫迅速为失手碰到刀叉的举动致歉。</p><p>他犹豫片刻，清了清喉咙。如果现在不澄清，事情或许真的会向不可控制的方向发展。</p><p>“实际上，我们的关系并不是…”</p><p>“我从十八岁的时候起，就一直希望能和罗德里赫结婚。”就在此刻，一直一言不发的基尔伯特出乎意料地开口了，用一种非常收敛的音调，听起来透着几分德国人独有的认真。</p><p>什么？</p><p>罗德里赫瞳孔骤然一缩，他绝对想不到基尔伯特会在此刻给他下套。</p><p>这当然是彻头彻尾的谎言！他敢说基尔伯特如果不用这种故作深沉的口吻，那马上就会掩饰不住自己的讽笑。</p><p>尽管知道这是个阴谋，可基尔伯特太了解这些长辈们想要什么了，他对于基尔伯特在长辈面前营造情投意合的假象无能为力。在座的长辈显然对这句话感到很满意，纷纷露出心照不宣的笑容。如果他此时贸然戳穿这件事，毫无疑问会让两个家族都感到难堪。</p><p>罗德里赫不能再直接表露出自己不想结婚，只好换了一个理由。“…出于个人原因，我并不想要孩子，也不能接受我的伴侣和其他人有孩子，我想贝什米特家——”</p><p>“我不是早就和你说过我不在乎了吗？”基尔伯特用一种充满欺骗性的温柔眼神看着他，仿佛他们早已讨论过一切人生规划。从罗德里赫认识这个人以来，这种眼神从未被投注在他身上，及至此刻，他只觉得心里发寒。“贝什米特家还有路德呢，费里非常喜欢孩子。”</p><p>尽管贝什米特夫人并不赞同基尔伯特意图把这件事推给他弟弟，但此时也没有出言反对，似乎是默许了这件事。</p><p>“罗德里赫，你应该知道从你同意被标记的时候起，你就选择了自己的伴侣。”他母亲的言语带上了若有若无的警告意味，罗德里赫今天一再顾左右而言他但其意显然在拒绝的做法令她十分不满。“现在并不是矜持的时机，我希望你不要浪费大家的时间。”</p><p>言下之意是他在应该矜持的时候将之忘了个干净，现在后悔已经晚了。</p><p>罗德里赫撇过脸，不自觉地咬紧了嘴唇。</p><p>一阵令人难以呼吸的沉默。</p><p>“请您不要指责他，是我当时太过心急。”</p><p>“既然你也认为那是一时冲动，现在我们有更合适的解决方法。”罗德里赫突然转头对上基尔伯特的视线，他抱着微渺的希望，希望基尔伯特能收手，“解除标记是…”</p><p>这个建议让基尔伯特眼神陡然一冷，但他迅速恢复了情真意切的目光，“罗德里赫。”他叫他的名字，是一声叹息，“我做了什么让你不想和我结婚的事吗？”这口吻宛如刚刚得知自己被爱人欺骗的可怜人。</p><p>罗德里赫一时被逼得失去思路，“我…”</p><p>“我知道，我说过很多言不由衷的话，你或许因此而不相信我——”</p><p>罗德里赫再也无法继续虚与委蛇下去，他突然站起身，“你不必说了 。不好意思，我失陪一下。”</p><p>“罗德里赫！”</p><p>无视他母亲的呵斥，罗德里赫并没有停下往外走的脚步。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>庭院里栽种的浓郁草木正处在最茂盛的时节，张扬地透露着极有侵略性的植物气息，身在此处并没有让罗德里赫感到呼吸变得轻松多少。</p><p>让情况变得更糟的是随后传来的脚步声。</p><p>基尔伯特从灯火通明的室内走来，穿过晦明交接的地带，停在他面前的时候已经完全抛弃了刚才的深情面具。</p><p>“你一定要把事情闹到这个地步吗！”当Alpha的气息近在咫尺时，罗德里赫不得不率先发难维持自己的气势。</p><p>“闹到这个地步？”基尔伯特冷笑一声，向前逼近了几分，“这倒是很新鲜，你半推半就让我标记你，现在却想说这不是要结婚的意思？你以为你能这样随随便便给贝什米特家难堪？”</p><p>“别把这件事说得像完全是我的错一样！”罗德里赫眼里燃烧着怒火，“标记不代表任何事情，我更无意冒犯贝什米特家，我们可以去解除标记。”</p><p>当罗德里赫今晚第二次提起这件事时，基尔伯特一手捏住了他的下巴，“不代表任何事情？你果然是下了床就翻脸不认人。解除标记对你来说是像吃饭喝水一样的事情吗？在我之前，你究竟被多少人标记过？”</p><p>突如其来的肢体触碰让罗德里赫浑身上下变得极其敏感，他试图忽略沿着神经涌入的最轻微的感触，“这种事情我早就记不清了。你既然明知如此，还要提出结婚这种无稽之谈？你难道甘心让这种婚姻束缚你？”</p><p>当基尔伯特恶狠狠地咬上他的后颈时，近乎毁灭性的感官冲击让罗德里赫只能像溺水的人一样抓着他的肩膀。</p><p>“束缚我？笑话，会受到束缚的只有你罢了。”重新分开的时候，基尔伯特的面容上看不到一点欲望，他的神情只能用阴冷来形容，眼睛里流淌着没有温度的红色，“即便你心猿意马，脑海里不知道牵挂着多少情人，心里千万个不想和我结婚，我也将是你法律上唯一的丈夫。即便你如此放荡，从不介意自己床上睡的是谁，你依然不得不依附于我，你的身体只会因为我而起反应，只会渴望被我填满。而我听着你的哀求，是否满足你全凭我的一时喜怒，这件事只要想一想，滋味就过于美妙。”</p><p>这番话听得罗德里赫嘴唇颤抖，尽管他根本不对这场求婚的意图抱有任何温情的念想，但也从未料想到是出于这样赤裸裸的鄙夷和玩弄。他无望地闭上双眼，“我从没想到，你会希望我们的关系变成这样。”</p><p>短暂的沉默后是一声谑弄的笑，“你知道我最恨你什么吗？”</p><p>你只有在这种时候才会想提起我们的关系。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>或许大多数人都难以想象，基尔伯特和罗德里赫在大学时曾经交往过一段时间。因为罗德里赫并没有被标记，所以也没有人怀疑过这件事。</p><p>无论从哪个方面而言，那都说不上是一段多么美好的回忆。 </p><p>“他不让你标记他？”弗朗西斯问，“你自制力不错啊。”</p><p>基尔伯特对这件事看起来完全是无所谓的态度，“我根本不想标记他。”</p><p>弗朗西斯看着他，仿佛在看某种珍稀物种，“那你为什么要追求他？”</p><p>“我只是没试过他这种类型才追来玩玩。” 基尔伯特一脸不悦地喝了一口酒，看起来并不喜欢这个问题，“他这种出身，万一弄出人命肯定要结婚的，我可不想把一辈子搭进去。” </p><p>“你觉得好玩吗？”</p><p>“到手的时候的确挺有成就感，但他根本不是我喜欢的类型，很快就没意思了。”</p><p>即使是弗朗西斯，也因为基尔伯特这串言论挑了挑眉。 </p><p>弗朗西斯慢条斯理地在杯沿抿了一下，“你们两个真是很般配。” </p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“罗德里赫十有八九也是这么想的。”</p><p>基尔伯特的表情逐渐沉了下来，他又灌了一大口酒，冷不丁问道，“Omega为什么会不愿意被标记？”</p><p>弗朗西斯投来一个“这就不必我说了吧”的眼神。</p><p>基尔伯特的思绪在肆意横行，“他表面上拒人千里，但我根本不知道他和多少人睡过。”</p><p>“不要凭空怀疑自己的男朋友。”</p><p>基尔伯特冷笑一声，“你见过在发情期不找男朋友而和其他Alpha独处的Omega吗？”</p><p>弗朗西斯晃着酒杯，沉吟了一下，对这段双方显然都很不认真毫无前途的关系做出了判决。“你赶快和他分手吧。”</p><p>这个提议似乎刺激到了基尔伯特，“我当然准备要和他分手，你这么一提好像我是听了你的劝告才这么做的！”他非常不满。 </p><p>弗朗西斯翻了个白眼，“随便你吧，反正不要再凌晨两点找我出来喝酒了！你有这时间不如在分手前多和他共度几个夜晚。”</p><p>“我对他已经没兴趣了，不如和你喝酒有趣。”</p><p>“不准拿我做比较。”弗朗西斯瞥了他一眼，“以罗德里赫的性格，如果你和他提分手，他一定会很爽快地同意。”</p><p> </p><p>可惜基尔伯特没有机会验证弗朗西斯对罗德里赫的夸赞，鉴于先提起这件事的人是罗德里赫。</p><p>当罗德里赫发来信息约他见面时，其实基尔伯特还没有消气，也根本没有想好要如何处理和罗德里赫的问题。但他已经很久没有好好见过对方了。</p><p>约定见面的地点是熟悉的河边。他们曾经在这条河边逛过书市、分吃一个华夫饼、交谈、接吻，这些他“根本不喜欢”的事情。 </p><p>现在，他远远地看到罗德里赫坐在长椅上，戴着驼色的长围巾，安静而暖和。 </p><p>看着基尔伯特在长椅的另一端坐下，罗德里赫将握在手中的一罐温咖啡递给他，他自然地伸手将之接过。</p><p>下一秒，没有任何寒暄，没有任何铺垫，罗德里赫开门见山地说，“我们结束这种关系吧。”</p><p>他的动作停住了，手中那罐温咖啡还没来得及被打开。</p><p>罗德里赫甚至用的都不是分手这个词。</p><p>注意到他的神情越来越阴郁，迟迟没有任何反应时，罗德里赫斟酌着再次开口，“如果你觉得不甘心，我收回刚刚的话，你来提出结束。”</p><p>新的提议并没有让情况有任何改善。</p><p>两人无声地僵持着，直到基尔伯特打破了沉默，“…那你把这句话收回去了是吧？”</p><p>他似乎没有耐心等罗德里赫回答，蓦地站起身，准备离开。</p><p>“等等。”罗德里赫出声叫住他。</p><p>“我现在不想听你说话，更不想看到你。”</p><p>“我们现在把这件事说明白了，你以后就再也不需要和我有任何交集。”</p><p>“你不是说让我来提分手吗，我想什么时候提是我的自由！”基尔伯特再开口的时候，怒意已经溢于言表，他不知道为什么罗德里赫能如此轻易地激怒他。</p><p>“现在就谈。”罗德里赫一字一顿，语气非常认真，似乎是下定决心这一刻就要做出了断。</p><p>基尔伯特注视着他，眼中如同要燃烧起火焰。</p><p>“你在怕什么？你难道觉得我会缠着你？”他从来没听过这么可笑的事情！“罗德里赫，你总不会以为我喜欢你吧？”</p><p>话音刚落，罗德里赫条件反射一般回答，“不会。”</p><p>言简意赅。在他的故意挑衅面前，罗德里赫一点情绪波动都没有。</p><p>要如何不在乎才能拥有这样令人称羡的冷静，他已经没有兴趣去知道了。他现在满脑子只有伤害和激怒罗德里赫这一件事。 </p><p>“那就好。”基尔伯特讥讽地说，“我早就对你感到厌烦了。在我交往过的人中，你是最让我后悔的一个。从现在起我们没有任何关系了，你爱和哪些人上床就和哪些人上床吧。噢，不好意思，我忘了，你一直都是这样。”</p><p>走出几步，罗德里赫的声音突然响起，“你说的事根本没有发生过！”他似乎在极力隐忍着什么，“你相信我。”</p><p>这简直令人发笑，“关我什么事。”基尔伯特终于产生了一点报复的快感。他将还没开封的咖啡扔进路边的垃圾桶，再没有回头看罗德里赫一眼。 </p><p>他会很快忘记罗德里赫，将这段荒诞的关系抛在脑后。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你现在来找我有什么用？”瓦修将手里的一沓资料甩在桌子上，整个人处于随时会爆炸的边缘。</p><p>罗德里赫在长沙发上坐下，尽管整个办公室像火药桶一般紧张，但他非常擅长在瓦修的怒气面前保持自己的节奏。</p><p>“瓦修，只有你能帮我了。”</p><p>自从罗德里赫从波兰回来之后，不知在谁的授意下，全地区的医疗信息系统都将他拉进了特殊名单。唯有一贯不和其他国家共享信息系统的瑞士是监视孤岛，这是他此刻来找瓦修的原因。</p><p>瓦修噼里啪啦地翻动着资料，似乎在借此表达不满。</p><p>“虽然我很厌恶你身上的味道，但在这件事情上，别指望我会帮你。”从事生化研究的瓦修对于信息素非常敏感，但他本身很难被信息素影响。</p><p>“我会照付一切费用，后果我自己承担。”</p><p>瓦修这才抬头瞪了罗德里赫一眼，看起来很想出手揍他，“你闭嘴吧！”</p><p>瓦修深吸了一口气，让自己恢复冷静，“你知道清除标记会有什么后果吗？单方面清除标记对Alpha的伤害相当大。”</p><p>“什么？”罗德里赫皱起了眉，他从没听说过这件事，如果是这样…</p><p>瓦修用手指敲了敲桌子，打断了罗德里赫的思路，“假的。我只是想看看你的反应。”</p><p>“瓦修！”</p><p>“单方面清除标记对你会造成什么影响你应该很清楚。如果你执意要这么做，我只能现在给那家伙打电话，如果他同意，那我无所谓。如果他不同意，你自己去解决和他的问题。”</p><p>“你和他平时有联系？”</p><p>“你想知道？”瓦修盯着他，在罗德里赫离开的那两年里，基尔伯特来找他问过罗德里赫的去向。瓦修当然没有理睬，没有任何人能逼瓦修做他拒绝的事情。他早就认为罗德里赫绝不应该和这个人在这一起，基尔伯特明显没上过心。结果罗德里赫回来还不到一个月，就来找他清洗标记。</p><p>或许基尔伯特不像他以为的那样不在乎罗德里赫，但也绝对不爱罗德里赫。</p><p>罗德里赫不想知道他们有什么往来。半晌过后，他对瓦修让步了，“如果我们立场互换，我也不会同意的。”他站起身，“对不起，总是让你为难。”</p><p>“罗德里赫！”在罗德里赫准备离开时，瓦修厉声叫住他，问了一个或许是他这样感情疏离的人最厌恶说出口的问题，“你爱他吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫摇头，思绪一片空白。</p><p>瓦修的目光短暂地飘向了窗外，想咽下他准备说出口的话，但终于还是放弃了这个尝试，“那我建议你和他结婚。”在罗德里赫做出反应之前，他很快解释道，“你自己可能察觉不到，你现在的信息素状态比以前要稳定很多。”</p><p>“你的意思是——”</p><p>“他和你的信息素匹配度非常高。如果你能一直保持这种状态，就可以从事之前得不到许可的研究。”</p><p>瓦修和罗德里赫是同专业出身，但作为Omega，罗德里赫所能参加的实验和接触的物质非常受限。罗德里赫显然被这个可能性打动了，反正他对婚姻本来就没有任何期待。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个月前</p><p> </p><p>罗德里赫没有将回到林道的消息告诉任何人，因此他绝没有想到在这个陌生的宾馆里会迎来访客。</p><p>他从沙发上站起来，试图逃避基尔伯特的接近，但对方迅速抓住了他的手腕使他无法逃离。使事情变得更糟糕的是罗德里赫抵抗这种接触的力量并不如他自己希望的那样坚定。</p><p>炙热的呼吸燃烧着他的耳朵，令他渐渐感到喘不过气来。在罗德里赫看来，基尔伯特的姿态只是表达着对他的所有轻蔑。</p><p>“你想要什么？嘲笑我？侮辱我？”</p><p>“你为什么回来？”</p><p>“我想不到这件事和你有什么关系。”</p><p>他昔日的恋人甚至还没有任何实质性的行为，只是将他遏制在沙发上，肆无忌惮地用周身的气息碾压着他。如同见血的野兽一般，基尔伯特以一种令人痛苦的视线观察着他，这对于罗德里赫而言已经是一场酷刑。他们的眼睛是混乱的海洋，谁也不知道其中流露了多少真实的感情。</p><p>“放开我。”罗德里赫试图出声打破这种互相锁定的注视，但这句话已经完全失去了它所应有的气势，更没有起到任何震慑的效果，对方执着地要找到话语所无法表达的真相。黏腻的液体逐渐从他两腿间渗出，一种危险的预感虎视眈眈地将他注视，步步向他逼近。</p><p>他的喉结上下滑动了一下，空气变得越来越稀薄，只有铺天盖地丝毫不给他后退余地的Alpha气息轰地炸开。</p><p>“你从来不会强迫我的…”他挣扎着做着无谓的尝试。</p><p>这适得其反地换来对方愤怒讽刺的笑声，“你怎么还敢跟我提起这件事！”那最终换来的是什么？如果他当初顺从自己的欲望，罗德里赫就会被绑在他身边，无法轻而易举地提出和他分手，无法不留一词地从他的世界消失。</p><p>他的嘴唇亲吻着他的脖颈，低哑的声音舔过他的耳垂，罗德里赫只能本能地将头稍微偏向另一边，“如果你知道这两年里我有多恨你，你现在或许会谨慎一点。”</p><p>“…说谎。”罗德里赫尽力维持着最后一丝理智，身体中不断升起的灼热快感却让他越来越难以抵抗。当发硬的器官抵着他的下身时，空虚而疼痛的感觉令他难以招架。</p><p>基尔伯特不知道罗德里赫在否定什么，但他突然感到一阵莫名的委屈，两年的时间里罗德里赫一点音信都不肯透露给他，每次拨出那个被弃置的号码后又删掉通话记录时他都觉得自己疯了，他甚至去找了他最不想找的人，罗德里赫如果这么不在乎他当初为什么要答应他？否则他就不会陷到这个泥沼之中！</p><p>“你难道一点都不想我吗？”他的声音完全不像他的信息素那样盛气凌人，反而像是受伤的野兽，“哪怕是恨一恨我？”</p><p> </p><p>这句话瞬间触动了罗德里赫身体的每一条神经，一阵电流从大脑触过，使他发抖，他难以承认他期望摒弃所有多余的言语以一种熟悉又陌生的方式和眼前的人在一起。</p><p>在Alpha的凝视中，他知道这就是他们即将要做的事情。原始的欲望使他们获得解脱，摆脱一切针锋相对、冷嘲热讽和欲盖弥彰。</p><p>对方的手指在他的大腿上烦躁不安，尽管基尔伯特对这件事理应是轻车熟路，但由于得不到罗德里赫的回答，他无法再问第二次，他好像正在试图说服自己的理性。</p><p>罗德里赫的内心背叛了他，他逐渐陷入了屈服和接纳的状态，这没什么大不了的，他以一种自己没有意识到的缠绵方式搂住了对方的脖颈。</p><p>....</p><p>罗德里赫感到自己好像要爆炸了，他的心脏跳动得如此之快，以至于他听不到它的声音。但在昏胀的意识间，他突然惊醒意识到了对方在做什么。</p><p>“你疯了吗？不要标记！”罗德里赫扭动着腰，从喉咙里挤出这几个词，反应激烈地试图远离正在对他宣告占有的举动。</p><p>基尔伯特停了下来按住罗德里赫危险的动作，“…为什么？”他咬着牙问道，伸手撩开罗德里赫被汗湿的头发，在他的额头上落下称得上暴力的亲吻。</p><p>“我们都会后悔的！”</p><p>“闭嘴。”罗德里赫的回答只是让基尔伯特再一次记起了过去两年里他曾无数次后悔的事情。“你想让谁标记你？”尽管在进行亲密的接触，他的表情却无疑表明此刻只要罗德里赫的口中出现任何其他人的名字，就可能产生可怕的后果。</p><p>“反正不是——”</p><p>“不是我吗？”他危险地笑了笑，“再说一遍…说你想要的是别人。”</p><p>他们的身体还连接在一起，基尔伯特的声音中带着威胁的意味，可那双红色的眼睛里却隐隐透露出绝望的孤注一掷，罗德里赫胸口忽地一紧几乎感到刺痛。他不知道为什么现在事情变成了这样，他们都以为自己已经及时从一场错误里脱身，但无论走到哪里，无论面对的人是谁，对方的形象却永远阴魂不散地纠缠着他们。</p><p>有一刻罗德里赫无暇去衡量这种标记关系会带来多少麻烦，他只是下意识地想要消弭对方眼睛中那种令他痛苦的情绪。</p><p>“我...我不想。”他无望地闭上眼睛，想从这一团乱麻中逃离，但一个贪婪深入的吻夺走了他的呼吸，他的意识逐渐被越拉越远。现在他们牢牢地纠缠在一起。</p><p>基尔伯特无法解释在看到罗德里赫缺乏安全感的应激反应时，他有多么想给出不留后路的承诺。他很快提醒自己这只是天方夜谭。</p><p>他简直因此恨透了罗德里赫。</p><p>但当罗德里赫睡在他身边时，他没办法不去亲吻这个人。</p><p>....</p><p>罗德里赫醒来的时候，房间里空空荡荡，一切仿佛只是一场恶劣的梦境，无声地嘲笑着他的愚蠢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们在维也纳进行了结婚登记，基尔伯特亲了亲罗德里赫的额头，罗德里赫用温情的目光回望着他，他们的手一直紧紧牵在一起。这一幕被闪光灯准确地记录了下来，并将配上早已准备好的稿件见诸于报。</p><p>回到车上之后，基尔伯特转头问，“你想在婚礼上放什么音乐？”他似乎还沉浸在刚刚的角色之中。</p><p>“让婚礼策划师决定吧。”罗德里赫淡淡地说。一旦离开媒体的镜头，罗德里赫认为他们都不必再维持两情相悦的形象。基尔伯特难道真的关心什么音乐的事情吗？他连罗德里赫到底想不想要这场婚礼都不关心。说到底，这场仪式只是办给别人看的，事关两个家族在德奥上流社会的体面。</p><p>“你之前去了苏黎世？”罗德里赫的态度提醒了基尔伯特应当从镜头前的虚假气氛抽离，他冷淡地发问。</p><p>“只是和老朋友见面。”</p><p>“你和他见了一面回来就同意结婚？”基尔伯特根本懒得像他一样使用老朋友这么冠冕堂皇的称呼，语气里的紧绷一触即发。</p><p>“你放心，我决定结婚的原因绝不会比你的原因更恶劣。”对方质问的口吻让罗德里赫也心生不悦。</p><p>令人窒息的气氛笼罩在车内。基尔伯特哪是会在乎原因的人呢，他只在乎结果，罗德里赫看着车窗外心不在焉地想。</p><p>可是现在基尔伯特无疑生气了，罗德里赫意识到他也不应该在结婚第一天就把两个人的关系恶化成这样，只是为了争吵时无聊的胜负心。</p><p>“基尔伯特。”罗德里赫放软了语气叫他的名字。</p><p>“不想跟你说话。”基尔伯特冷冰冰地回答。</p><p>“我想跟你商量一件事，行吗？”罗德里赫绕过他生硬的拒绝，继续问道。</p><p>罗德里赫为了达到目的简直不择手段，基尔伯特腹诽，但他忍不住想知道罗德里赫要谈什么，或许是新居所的位置，或许是圣诞节在哪里度过，或许是家里要不要养宠物...无论是哪一件，都足以浇灭他的怒气，罗德里赫和他谈论未来这件事本身会让他原谅一切。他哼了一声，示意罗德里赫继续说下去。</p><p>罗德里赫专注地盯着他，缓缓地开口，“我希望每次发情期你都和我在一起。”</p><p>这听起来是一个很荒诞的要求，没有一对新婚的Omega和Alpha会对彼此提出这样的要求，然而他们之间从最初开始就充满了荒诞，也不多这一件。</p><p>基尔伯特嘲讽地笑了笑，“我本以为你很清楚我结婚的原因。”</p><p>这不是拒绝，而是他一贯用来掩饰情绪的戏谑，但在这个问题上罗德里赫显然愿意将一切都理解成最糟糕的可能性。</p><p>“如果我请求你呢？”罗德里赫的声音压低了一点。</p><p>“为什么？”基尔伯特避开了罗德里赫的视线。</p><p>他想知道这件事为什么对罗德里赫这么重要，或许罗德里赫用这种方式迷惑过很多Alpha，但罗德里赫和他向来是针锋相对，极少对他怀柔。这件事肯定对罗德里赫有特别的意义。</p><p>这个问题却被罗德里赫理解成了他在要求更多的条件。</p><p>“...我不会干涉你的任何行动，你想和谁在一起就和谁在一起。”</p><p>基尔伯特终于对上了他的目光。</p><p>在标记关系中Alpha几乎不受束缚，联姻后依然保有其他情人是隐而不宣但很常见的事情，这在柏林社交圈里也不算是个秘密。但贝什米特家的长辈秉持古老的观念，对这种行为非常排斥，一旦发现就会严厉要求停止往来。罗德里赫的意思是愿意帮他在长辈面前打掩护。</p><p>为什么罗德里赫能准确无误地给出他最不想要的东西？基尔伯特咬牙切齿地想。</p><p>他愤怒地意识到，婚姻对他和对罗德里赫而言是两个完全不同的概念。在罗德里赫眼里，婚姻似乎和忠诚与专一根本没有必然关系。即使有一纸婚约，他和其他人在罗德里赫的世界里也没有根本区别。</p><p>“你难道认为我想跟谁在一起是你能干涉的事情吗？”他恼怒地问。</p><p>罗德里赫不耐地再次转头看向窗外，“我提醒你，我们的义务和尊重是相互的。”</p><p>基尔伯特咄咄逼人地问，“你觉得我是为了相互尊重而和你结婚吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫选择不再继续这场对话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>婚礼的准备工作按部就班地进行，一切事项都有专业人员负责。对两个结婚的人而言，除了行程表上多了一串提醒之外，他们的生活没有受到额外影响。</p><p>基尔伯特提出婚礼之后回柏林生活，罗德里赫没有反对，他在奥地利境内反而随处受到家族的监视和制约。当埃德尔斯坦家询问他们的蜜月计划时，罗德里赫直接表示没有这个计划，他知道这句话基尔伯特不方便说。</p><p>听到这个回答，他的母亲显得不太满意，蜜月旅行根本不需要两个当事人过问，所有行程路线都将交给专业公司设计安排，而他们连参加都不愿意。</p><p>基尔伯特想开口解释什么，罗德里赫一把按住他的手，警告他不要说话。</p><p>“只要两个人在一起，在柏林还是加纳利群岛并没有什么区别。”罗德里赫的声音和动作极具误导性，为了更令人信服地消解他母亲的不满，他甚至轻轻摩挲着基尔伯特的手背。</p><p>他可以想见他母亲的计划，蜜月旅行十有八九会被故意安排在和发情期重合的时间，但在许多海岛上替代和抑制药物很不完善，被欧洲人选来度蜜月的热门岛屿尤甚。</p><p>幸好在睁眼说瞎话这件事上，他们不分伯仲，否则和双方长辈周旋会非常累人。</p><p>婚礼后的第二周他们回到了柏林，第一天晚上他们住在贝什米特家的主宅。</p><p>由于从小到大的各种宴会和庆祝活动，他们对彼此家族的主宅从来不陌生。但在称得上交往的那段时间里，他们从不带对方回自己家，甚至从没有一起回过那座城市。</p><p>“路德维希不在家吗？”进门之后不久，基尔伯特向管家询问道。</p><p>“少爷和朋友出去旅游两天。”</p><p>基尔伯特估计路德维希和费里一起出去了，费里是个很喜欢旅游的人。他转头看向罗德里赫，“你想现在去见我家的长辈吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫点点头，出于礼节他认为应该首先去拜访长辈。从进入这座宅邸开始，他就感觉到仆人们打量他的眼神或多或少带着难以掩饰的复杂，但他无意去探明这眼神的意味。</p><p>贝什米特家的长辈非常欣赏罗德里赫的举止谈吐，在交谈中却无意间表露出难以相信基尔伯特会选择这么门当户对的联姻。尽管从不出面干预，但他们对基尔伯特高中和大学时交往过的对象并非全然不知，因此也心里有数，以基尔伯特的性格不会对举止有度的名门之后感兴趣。</p><p>长辈们早就互相做了心理建设，无论基尔伯特把什么人带回家说要结婚或者根本不结婚，他们都不应该过于惊讶。当然，在这种情况下大部分家族企业就会留给路德维希。路德维希非常懂事，而且意大利的瓦尔加斯家族横跨政经，通吃黑白，是非常理想的联姻对象，一定会让贝什米特家族企业的发展如虎添翼。</p><p>当基尔伯特突然提起罗德里赫的时候，长辈们反而面面相觑了几秒，首先在脑海中排除了埃德尔斯坦家，然后问是哪个罗德里赫。</p><p>“我们担心他会因为抗拒联姻而和家里闹掰，也不敢耽误别人家的孩子，所以本来都做好准备由他去了。”基尔伯特的母亲看着罗德里赫像在看一个意外之喜。</p><p>“现在你还谈这些做什么。”基尔伯特的父亲说。</p><p>贝什米特夫人几度欲言又止，还是低声对罗德里赫说，“你之前对于结婚的事情好像心有顾虑。其实我最初是不同意去向你家提亲的，基尔伯特的性格我了解，我怕他不适合你。但是，他从没有像那天那样一意孤行地提出要求，出于私心我...”她叹了口气，“可我不希望你受到任何伤害，好吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫面露微笑，让他们宽心，并且承诺他会好好照顾基尔伯特。</p><p>他们两人的住所位于柏林西区，贝什米特家刚购入不久的一处地产。</p><p>这座双层复式的装潢非常简单，客厅以白色和灰色为主色调，透过落地窗可以看到起伏的草坪，摆放的一切家具显然都偏爱功能而非外观，第一眼看上去，整座屋子弥漫着稀疏的美学风格和无人居住的冷清。</p><p>厨房的料理台是深青色的大理石，不锈钢厨具在架子上泛着冷光，他们做饭的时间或许不会很多，但是每一个名义上的家都需要一个厨房。卧室在二楼，穿过套间后推门而出是空无一物的阳台。</p><p>罗德里赫不能说他不喜欢这座房子，这房子的任何地方都和温情没有半点关系，几乎比柏林这座城市更令人感到难以接近，这没有什么不好，亲近感反而让他心生疑虑。</p><p>尽管他很难想象从此以后要在这里入眠。</p><p>“这是我爷爷给你一个人的房子。”基尔伯特告诉他，“在我们吵架的任何时候，必须离开的人都会是我。”</p><p>“所以你有自己的住处？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>他看着罗德里赫打开冰箱的动作，冰箱里空空如也，“你先去洗澡吧，我正好去买点东西。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>基尔伯特原本只打算随便在路边的便利店里买点速食和啤酒填充冰箱，但在罗德里赫提出要同行之后，他转念决定开车去几个街区外的大型超市进行采购。由于没有提前列过采购清单，超市里的一切看起来都应该被买回家，桌垫、花瓶、第二天早餐的咖啡和面包、洗漱用品、收纳箱肯定也需要买虽然他们连行李箱都还没有打开。</p><p>他们以前从未进行这样的采购，自然不是因为金钱的问题。人在居无定所的时候无论买什么东西都容易心存顾虑，好像到了某一阶段才会突然发现之前他们在超市里不会涉足的区域都纷纷被解锁。</p><p>第一天晚上他们心照不宣地睡在不同的房间，同床是一个比性爱更加情感化的举动，谁也不会先提出这件事。</p><p>当罗德里赫不可避免地在新的城市融入新的生活环境时，这种状态没能长久地维持下去。他需要开始自己的工作和生活，当时正是八月夏假，许多柏林人都在外度假，上班的事情被暂时推迟。基尔伯特带他去了自己最常去的酒吧，他们刚点了两杯酒，很快就有人过来和基尔伯特打招呼。</p><p>来人在寒暄过后注意到了罗德里赫。</p><p>“这是你从哪里找来的Omega?” 陌生的Alpha将他打量了片刻，轻声笑着，“我是卡尔，怎么称呼？”</p><p>“罗德里赫。”</p><p>“南方人？”卡尔兴致十足地问道，凑得更近了一点。</p><p>“他已经被标记了。”基尔伯特将酒杯砸在卡尔面前的桌子上。</p><p>“被标记了也没有关系，能做的事还有很多。”卡尔的视线依然充满暗示地粘在罗德里赫身上，“他是我感兴趣的类型。”</p><p>基尔伯特冷笑一声，“开什么玩笑，他这种只需要学会如何迷惑别人的Omega你去哪里找不到？”</p><p>“你的意思是让我别碰他？”</p><p>这句话显然触碰到了有人不惜一切代价避开的禁区。</p><p>“当然不是。”基尔伯特身上的攻击性顷刻间被一种玩世不恭的嘲弄替代了，语气中充斥着浓重的讽刺，“但他是个埃德尔斯坦，你可想明白了。”</p><p>“噢！”卡尔略显浮夸地低呼一声，眼神里涌动着斟酌的意味，“所以这位就是和你结婚的人？介意我和他聊聊吗？”</p><p>知道这只是结婚对象后，卡尔的语气显然轻松了很多，这句征询也只是随口一问，大概很清楚基尔伯特不会干预。</p><p>“悠着点，如果你让这位养尊处优的少爷心生不快，别说我没提醒过你会有多少麻烦。”基尔伯特半心半意地告诫他。</p><p>“放心，他已经被标记了，我做不了什么过分的事情。”</p><p>卡尔在罗德里赫对面坐下，瞥了转头去和别人喝酒聊天的基尔伯特一眼，话却是说给罗德里赫听的，“他不会管你的，你知道他有一个关系稳定的Omega吗？”</p><p>听到这句开场白，罗德里赫内心滋生出一丝难以被定调的荒谬感，“你是想借此向我彰显你非常了解他吗？”</p><p>卡尔笑了一声，“这件事在我们这个圈子里人尽皆知，我谈不上非常了解他。”</p><p>罗德里赫不知道对方期待他做出什么反应，“这对我而言的确是个新消息。”</p><p>尽管这么回答，但罗德里赫的神情直白地写着他没有继续追问的兴趣。</p><p>“他想要的不过是你的姓氏和出身而已。”</p><p>作为奥地利历史最悠久的银行业家族之一，得益于历史经验，埃德尔斯坦家至今仍然为中欧和东南欧地区的大量客户提供金融服务，担任从欧洲西部到东部资金流转的桥梁。</p><p>而对于以冶炼业起家并向汽车、飞机制造、能源等行业扩张的贝什米特家而言，冷战之后的东南欧是一块尚待开拓的土地，这一金融渠道能为他们进入巴尔干市场提供助力，埃德尔斯坦家也能借此为资本谋求更高回报率。</p><p>这是外界对于这场联姻最普遍的猜测。</p><p>“联姻不都是如此，我们都各取所需罢了。”罗德里赫兴致寥寥，这些话在他听来实在没有新意。</p><p>“但我不一样，从你身上我无利可图，你所有可被夺取的附加利润都已经写上贝什米特的名字了。”他耸耸肩，表明自己的意图非常清白。</p><p>“那你为什么来找我？”</p><p>“我已经说过了，因为我对你本身很感兴趣。”</p><p>“那么我是不是还应该感谢你？”罗德里赫挑眉看了他一眼。</p><p>卡尔的目光牢牢地盯着他，并没有因为他的嘲讽而面露不悦，慢悠悠地问道，“你还这么年轻，出身如此优越，为什么好像根本不相信有人会喜欢你？”</p><p>“我只是不相信你而已。”</p><p>“我希望是这样。”卡尔意味不明地回答，“既然你将要在柏林生活下去，多认识几个朋友总不是坏事。我不希求你家族的声望与财富，也不希求你的身体，我只是纯粹感到好奇。如果你有兴趣，我可以带你去熟悉这座城市。”</p><p>“当我确实想做一件事的时候，我不需要任何人陪我。”</p><p>“我将让一些事情变得更有趣，你就把这当作是一个柏林本地人的骄傲吧。”卡尔这话说得颇为诚实，“我的家族从传媒业起家，在这个行业算得上是有些话语权，即使是在奥地利的主流媒体渠道也不缺资源和人脉，我完全能解决你的某些顾虑。”</p><p>“这意味着你想散布不利的消息也同样轻而易举。”</p><p>“的确如此。”卡尔笑了笑，“我只是想告诉你，如果你希望交个朋友那我是一个不错的选择，我有能力压制一些声音，这不是说我对你图谋不轨，只是社会上对于Omega和Alpha的来往向来多加猜忌。我对你的兴趣是无害的，甚至比你法定的伴侣更加单纯。”</p><p>“你大可以和同样的Omega结婚，不需要这样大费周章。”</p><p>“同样的？”卡尔摇摇头，“世界上没有同样的人。你为什么不先试着和我出去一次？就现在，离这间酒吧50米内的地方，不会有任何危险。”</p><p>这是个有些熟悉的邀请，以至于罗德里赫有一刻出神想起了一些遥远的事情，在他很久以前来柏林的时候，有人对他说过类似的话，但最后那只是一场狠狠的捉弄。</p><p>他从没见过那么恶劣的人。</p><p>手臂上突然传来的力度打破了罗德里赫的失神。“你们到底在做什么？！”</p><p>罗德里赫循声望去，只看到基尔伯特眼中猖獗的怒气。</p><p>“不过是聊聊天而已。”卡尔向后退开了一点，似乎在罗德里赫表示出考虑他的提议的犹豫时，他并没有准备采取任何过界的举动。</p><p>“没有下次了，卡尔，否则你后果自负！”</p><p>扔下这句警告后他们离开了酒吧。</p><p>一种强烈的情绪控制着基尔伯特清醒的意志，一旦爆发就会荒谬地抛出他隐藏的弱点。一路上两个人都一言不发，在沉默中被压抑的话语越来越多，逐渐酝酿出尖锐的苦果。</p><p>当罗德里赫还在家门前摸索钥匙的时候，基尔伯特从一旁伸出手臂猛地将金属制物插入锁孔毫无顾忌地转动，并用一种同样不知收敛的力度将罗德里赫一把推进门，反手将门锁上。</p><p>“你疯了吗！”</p><p>基尔伯特没有回答，而是粗暴地抓住他的肩膀，将他猛推在最近的沙发上，以令人无法呼吸的方式亲吻他。</p><p>“你不会愚蠢到相信卡尔吧？”基尔伯特从混乱的思绪和交错的喘息中抛掷出一句话。</p><p>愚蠢？</p><p>“我不觉得他的话有何不可信。”罗德里赫此刻才从麻木中察觉到自己心情坏透了。</p><p>“随便一个陌生男人对你三言两语的示好就让你心旌摇曳？你难道真的认为他会对你感兴趣？”话语在基尔伯特牙齿间咀嚼，言语进一步淹没他的理智。</p><p>“你这么一说我实在好奇。”罗德里赫眼中愤怒的火焰刺伤了他，“正好让我去试试究竟是真是假。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在愤怒爆发的未知时刻来临之前，基尔伯特的目光囚禁着他，身体相贴的每一秒让他们感觉越来越糟糕，升高的温度让罗德里赫的视野变得有点模糊，他只能根据侧颈血管的跳动和在肋骨上蔓延开来的令人痛苦的闷热猜测他们现在看起来是什么样的。</p><p>“把注意力放在我身上。”每一次呼吸都在灼烧身下的人，他用动作在身体上重申他的命令。</p><p>尽管他标记了罗德里赫，尽管他在这个人的名字中嵌入自己的姓氏，但他完全没有因此获得一丝更确定的感觉。</p><p>他们各自和其他人交往过，他和任何人交往的时间都比和罗德里赫在一起的时候轻松快乐。每次听到罗德里赫换过多少个对象时，他都露出嘲讽轻蔑的笑容仿佛听到了世界上最荒诞的笑话，但为什么他会鬼使神差想阻止罗德里赫和其他人在一起，甚至不惜以交往为名把罗德里赫束缚在自己身边？</p><p>其实也没什么大不了，他们对那段关系都谈不上多么上心，谁都记不住什么纪念日，不谈标记，不谈任何未来的事情，双方内心里或许都随时准备提出结束关系。他甚至早就理所当然地想好了，他肯定会比罗德里赫先提出这件事。</p><p>每当亲吻罗德里赫的时候，他都一次又一次地确信，他绝对不会喜欢罗德里赫这种类型。只等新鲜感褪尽，他感觉玩腻了的时候，他就提出分手。</p><p>但难道因此罗德里赫就可以和其他Alpha一起过夜吗？</p><p>他再也不想记起他当时的心情。更让他怒不可遏的是，为什么在那个时候，他反而极其排斥分手这个念头？或许是他突然意识到，这很可能会成真。</p><p>情况并没有任何改变，直到今天依然是如此。</p><p>“我不想——”罗德里赫难耐地扭动着头，话语从沉重的气息中溢出来。</p><p>“我不是在征询你的意见。”</p><p>愤恨在焦灼中燃烧，当基尔伯特将手指伸向对方下半身的时候，罗德里赫的感受已经不是他所关心的事情。</p><p>他粗鲁而直接地进入罗德里赫的身体时，动作丝毫没有怜悯之意，湿 热的内 壁因为毫无前奏的入侵而突然收缩，他依然没有任何停下来的打算，直到将自己完全埋入他的体内。罗德里赫起初因为突然袭来的疼痛而闷哼了一声，但随后每一次横冲直撞只是让他咬紧嘴唇，遏制自己发出任何声音，生理性的泪水逐渐涌上眼眶，顺着脸颊一侧滑下。这让基尔伯特更加暴躁，他肆无忌惮刺伤他，罗德里赫从来没有体会过这种痛苦。</p><p>当基尔伯特强迫罗德里赫分开嘴唇的时候，他因为听到罗德里赫压抑的啜泣声而露出了冰冷的笑容。他的呼吸变得越来越沉重，当他更猛烈地撞击他时，他有意避开他的敏感点，刻意让这次性 交对他变成完完全全的疼痛。罗德里赫终于感到难以忍受，他试图以任何可能减轻痛苦的方式调节身体姿势，但这无济于事，他的每一个动作都只是让疼痛变得更加严重。</p><p>“我以为这是你最擅长的事情，原来现在你连这件事也做不好？”他用最大的恶意嘲笑他的痛苦。</p><p>罗德里赫的手指陷入布料之中，合起眼睑遮蔽空洞的眼神。</p><p>他想亲吻他，更想将牙齿咬入他的血肉。他想粗暴地对待罗德里赫，可他自己首先受到了极大的折磨。只要罗德里赫稍微服软，他肯定会用最大的温柔和耐心来对待他，可罗德里赫偏偏什么也不肯说。</p><p>他偏执地想要罗德里赫开口请求他温柔相待，但罗德里赫咬紧牙齿，似乎他所追求的一切就是痛苦。这更加令基尔伯特感到愤怒和走投无路。</p><p>...</p><p>他不知道自己怎么会睡在床上。</p><p>罗德里赫蜷缩在床单上，觉得自己的身体像坏掉了一样，或是被摔成了碎片。他紧闭双眼，然后从床上坐起来简单地披上衣物，踩在地面上，双腿沉重，每一次呼吸都带来难以启齿的疼痛，他瞥了一眼时间，以狼狈的姿态离开了那个被染上了浓郁信息素的房间。</p><p>“你要去哪？”</p><p>在他准备走下楼梯的时候，基尔伯特的声音从身后传来，罗德里赫转过身。</p><p>“吃药。”在脑海里出现这个词的时候，罗德里赫条件反射性产生了不适的感觉。</p><p>基尔伯特的眼睛里凝固着审度的目光，思忖着这两个简单的音节所蕴含的意味，将一切猜疑的重量压在罗德里赫身上，“哦，你想杀死你的孩子。” </p><p>这句话如同子弹一般击中罗德里赫，即使在黑暗中他无法确认罗德里赫本已毫无血色的面容如何变得更加惨白，他也能感受到周身气氛陡然凝固。</p><p>罗德里赫披负着这道目光，只感觉自己被猩红色的罪恶笼罩，大脑发涨产生一种空白的晕眩，他的膝盖甚至无法承担站立的负担。</p><p>对方的反应让基尔伯特皱了皱眉，诚然他是口不择言想刺激罗德里赫，但也没有料到会造成这样的影响。当他伸出手试图扶住罗德里赫时，罗德里赫开口了。</p><p>“这是我的底线，我不会再说第二次。”</p><p>他的声音仍然有些虚浮，但带着不容置疑的意味。</p><p>基尔伯特的手停在半空中，痛苦的余烬在他内心某个角落死灰复燃。</p><p>无论是出于什么原因，他一点都不希望罗德里赫服用药物。在进行标记之前他们从不考虑这个问题，在那种荒诞的关系中他们当然也从没谈论过孩子的事情。当罗德里赫在晚宴上说他不想要孩子的时候，基尔伯特多少以为那是拒绝结婚的遁词。如果他能意识到对方是多么认真，他——</p><p>“...药物有很强的副作用。”他在混乱的脑海中翻找着被杀死的言语，找到合适的语言变成了如此困难的事情，“只是一次应该不会——”</p><p>“不要管我。”罗德里赫没心情也没精力和他辩驳。</p><p>在黑暗中，侧躺着的罗德里赫听到对方进入了这个房间，但没有点亮任何灯光，悄无声息地走到床边，在床的另一侧坐下。</p><p>基尔伯特知道罗德里赫或许不期待他的任何接近，但内心的欲望将牢不可破的理由强加于他，他伸出一只胳膊搂着他的腰，逐渐靠得很近，将脸埋在罗德里赫柔软的头发中。在感觉到身体的接触时，罗德里赫双眼闭得更紧，呼吸没有出现任何变化。</p><p>“对不起。”他低声咕哝道。</p><p>罗德里赫似乎没有听到他在说什么。</p><p>他从背后小心翼翼地握住了罗德里赫的手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>厨房的时钟指向七点十七分，当天基尔伯特倒入的第一杯咖啡已经开始变冷，从他坐下的那一刻起，他的注意力就集中在思维的其他角落。几分钟后，罗德里赫走进了厨房，这件事分散了他的注意力，眼前的人将白色衬衫的袖子卷到手肘部，头发还有点湿，看起来不太在意领口是否被打湿，在那里散发着一种松散的精致。</p><p>“喝咖啡吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>罗德里赫在餐桌旁坐下，看了一眼桌子上涂着一层奶油的烤吐司。基尔伯特没怎么动过这盘吐司，这不是他喜欢的口味。当基尔伯特走过来往杯子里倒咖啡的时候，罗德里赫拿起了一片吐司。</p><p>“已经凉了。”他制止他。</p><p>罗德里赫已经咬了一口，吃完这片吐司，他意识到基尔伯特还站在原地看着他。</p><p>“谢谢。”罗德里赫抬起头对上他的视线，平静地端起咖啡。</p><p>“我今天要去公司一趟。”基尔伯特收回目光，转身走到餐桌对面。尽管夏假还没有结束，不过因为有新情况他还是决定过去一趟。</p><p>“你会回来吃饭吗？”</p><p>“不确定。”过了几秒他又补充道，“不要等我。”</p><p>门廊处传来门被锁上的声音，在清晨沉默的阳光中，罗德里赫慢慢地吃掉了面前的食物，将杯子在水槽中冲洗干净。</p><p>早餐过后，罗德里赫去见了柏林微生物研究所的负责人，这座研究所坐落在城市北部，他对柏林的地铁线路不是非常熟悉，从地铁站出来之后又兜兜转转好一会儿才找到目的地。</p><p>负责人给他抽血做了检验，在等待结果的时候，对方询问了他几个问题，“我读了你之前的论文，你的研究方向是病原学？”</p><p>“是的，病原微生物与免疫学。”</p><p>“我想问你几个问题，如果令你感到受冒犯，你可以选择不回答。”</p><p>“请问。”罗德里赫说。</p><p>“你是否有信息素紊乱史？”</p><p>“有。”</p><p>“暂时性还是长期性？”</p><p>“暂时性。”</p><p>“你是否已经被永久标记？”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“我们很欢迎你加入这个团队。你知道，出于一些现实的考虑，Omega通常不被建议从事这个方向的研究，或者只被建议从事敏感度三级以下的研究。所以我暂时不能做出任何保证，在你的信息素浮动期结束后三天，我需要再对你进行一次血检，比对后才能给你确切的回复，可以吗？”</p><p>“当然，您必须这么做。我同样不希望实验精确度受到任何影响。”</p><p>如瓦修所言，这次血检的结果非常乐观，负责人将血检的报告交给罗德里赫一份，然后约定了下一次血检的日期。</p><p> </p><p>当罗德里赫走到地铁站的时候，他抬头看向车站上巨大的指针，时间已经接近下午三点，他意识到自己没有带钥匙。</p><p>罗德里赫发了一条信息，他的合法同居人很快打来电话。</p><p>“你现在在哪？”</p><p>罗德里赫报出一个地铁站的名字。</p><p>“你今天去了研究所吗？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“先来我办公室找我吧。 ”</p><p> </p><p>罗德里赫第一次去基尔伯特的办公室。他大概知道基尔伯特在做能源工程方面的工作，但上一次在一起的时候，他们都还是学生。</p><p>领路的女孩离开了，办公室里空无一人。</p><p>罗德里赫随意打量了一圈，只见桌子上摆着一摞常用参考书籍，桌角的玻璃圆球中种着一颗绿植，纯色的咖啡杯像是沉默的见证人。突然，某样东西吸引了他的注意力，正在这时，办公室的门被推开了。</p><p>基尔伯特走进办公室，把手里的一叠文件扔在桌子上，“你来了。”他一边说着，一边用钥匙打开档案柜，把文件分门别类地放了进去，然后将另一把钥匙交给罗德里赫。</p><p>罗德里赫拿着钥匙，对方没有继续对话的意思。</p><p>“今天忙不忙？”罗德里赫问。</p><p>“不太忙，只是刚刚恰好有一个内部组会。”</p><p>“需要我等你一起回去吗？”</p><p>基尔伯特从容不迫地审视着他，“怎么了，你怕迷路？”</p><p>这对罗德里赫而言已经是一种回答。</p><p>“你为什么不扔掉它？” 罗德里赫抬了抬下巴，向他示意一个书脊上写着R的暗绿色笔记本，这个笔记本被夹在参考书籍之中，只露出封面一角。</p><p>顺着罗德里赫的视线看去，他立刻意识到了对方指的是什么。</p><p>这个笔记本是罗德里赫当年的免疫学笔记，某一次被落在了他的住处。他原本想着等下次见面就还给罗德里赫，结果成了罗德里赫留下的唯一的东西。</p><p>基尔伯特的讽刺是显而易见的，“你从没说过你什么时候回来。”</p><p>这显然不足以回答罗德里赫的问题，他的目光表明他看不出这两件事有什么关系，这逐渐令基尔伯特失去了耐心，“我无法摆脱这玩意！”他已经有点恼怒，就像他所无法摆脱的其他事一样，“万一有一天你突然回来——为了这本子。”</p><p>罗德里赫的视线落在封面的印痕上，“我不至于为了一个本子而来苛求你，下次你可以随意处理。”</p><p>基尔伯特一瞬间投下的目光开始令人感到难以承受，“下次？”</p><p>“我现在可以把它拿回去吗？”</p><p>基尔伯特抽出那个本子扔到他面前，一张照片从本子里掉了出来。</p><p>罗德里赫还没看清楚那上面拍了什么，基尔伯特已经眼疾手快地抓住了照片。</p><p>正当基尔伯特掏出钥匙打开抽屉，准备将照片和其他图纸文件放在一起的时候，感受到罗德里赫疑惑的目光，他停了下来，说：“这不是你的照片。”</p><p>为了证明自己的言论，基尔伯特把照片放在桌子上，照片上是一个陌生的身影。</p><p>他并没有给罗德里赫仔细打量那个人的时间，当认为罗德里赫已经能确认这张照片是他的私人物品时，他就将照片塞进了抽屉。</p><p>“是其他人落下的东西？”</p><p>基尔伯特将钥匙拧动一圈，锁上抽屉，仿佛没有听到这个问题。</p><p>罗德里赫或轻或重地摩挲着本子的封面，不自觉地吞咽了一下，却无法打破沉入喉咙中的郁结，“那我先回去了。”</p><p>罗德里赫走到门口，放在门把上的手突然被紧紧按住，“你不是说要等我一起回去吗？”</p><p>“你不需要。”</p><p>“我可不想等你迷路之后还要去找你。”</p><p>“我知道了。”</p><p>他的手臂依然横在罗德里赫身前，目光的僵持持续了几秒，想要伪装的漠不关心越来越糟糕，他略一着力，将罗德里赫带入怀中，很好地掩饰了瓦解的冷漠。</p><p> </p><p>*我的理工科知识几近为0，也没有去过柏林，和这两者相关的内容基本是胡掰的，大家随便看看</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>走出地铁站步行回家的时候，他一抬头，发现柏林天空的颜色开始燃烧，赤橙和暖红之间的色调在天际呈现出令人瞩目的外观，在基尔伯特的皮肤和头发上描出金色的亮点。</p><p>一幕势不可挡的黄昏愿景。</p><p>罗德里赫抬起手半掩住视野中的光辉，无论如何，这一切难以避免地动人心魄。</p><p>“你今天去研究所谈了什么？”基尔伯特问。</p><p>“工作上的事情。”</p><p>基尔伯特转过头，轻描淡写地注视着他，“你想在研究所工作吗？”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>在这一望中，基尔伯特发现了新的事情，他意识到自己不够了解罗德里赫的生活。在一段空白的时间里，他不知道和罗德里赫相关的任何事情，包括罗德里赫选择的人生轨迹。</p><p>说实话，罗德里赫今后想做什么和他有什么关系？反正他们肯定过几个月，最多过一两年就分手了。</p><p>他说不清自己是从什么时候起再也记不起这种理所当然的想法。</p><p>“怎么样？事情顺利吗？”</p><p>“今天只是初次见面，具体如何还要看后续情况。”</p><p>不知被何种冲动支配，罗德里赫又说了一句，“这家研究所是我一直想去的地方。”</p><p>暗流在横亘的沉默中涌动，当罗德里赫察觉到的时候，从基尔伯特身上满溢而出的是一种近乎笑意的情绪，“真的吗？”他问道。很奇怪，基尔伯特有些时候对于掩藏情绪显得如此笨拙。“你会发现柏林比你想象的更适合生活。”</p><p>罗德里赫习惯性地想讽刺一两句，这真是柏林人典型的傲慢。可他张了张嘴，话语却消失在了舌尖，他不想承认，他被这个人流露出的孩子般轻易的满足感收买了。</p><p>基尔伯特心情无可遏制地变好了，柏林可能是有点无趣，一年中好几个月的气候也颇为恶劣，但是柏林还有更多了不起的地方，在这里生活不是一件坏事。他不会总把糟糕的事情带给罗德里赫，和他结婚并不意味着痛苦。</p><p>他们顺路逛了一家古董商品店，买了两个看起来永远也不会被用到的烛台。</p><p>“你家里不到处都是这种东西吗？”基尔伯特在手里颠了颠两个烛台。</p><p>“我家？”罗德里赫反应过来他说的是维也纳的宅邸，“那是埃德尔斯坦家。”</p><p>“所以不是你家？”他故意问道。</p><p>“是，但也不全是。”罗德里赫轻叹，“我以前总想离开那里，可我好像还挺喜欢这种烛台。”</p><p>“我一点都不意外。你根本弄不清楚自己想要什么，你甚至不敢把好像这个词去掉。”</p><p>他可能忘了，责问别人之前应该首先责问自己。基尔伯特不会往家里买没用的东西。但这并不是没用的东西，如果罗德里赫想要，那就是它最大的功效。</p><p>周末的时候，刚回到柏林的路德维希来拜访他们。</p><p>对罗德里赫而言，路德维希首要的身份并不是基尔伯特的弟弟。比起基尔伯特，路德维希和罗德里赫的关系从小就更友爱一些。每当基尔伯特准备捉弄罗德里赫的时候，路德维希倒常常是出来劝阻他哥哥的人。</p><p>“你们考虑在院子里种点什么吗？”在屋子里转了一圈后，路德维希提议，“栗子树核桃树菩提树之类的。”</p><p>“这倒是个不错的想法。”基尔伯特点点头。</p><p>“等你们的孩子长大了，树木也会变得枝繁叶茂。”</p><p>“不会有这么一天。”基尔伯特说，“但种树的确可以提上日程。”</p><p>罗德里赫沉默着，索性起身离开了，基尔伯特眼角的余光跟随着他，在心里冷笑了一声。</p><p>路德维希惊讶地看着哥哥，片刻之后压低声音说，“哥，你不能...”</p><p>基尔伯特目露精光，“不能什么？”</p><p>路德维希对上他哥哥的视线，欲言又止。</p><p>“你想说什么就直说。”</p><p>“...你不能像对待战利品一样对待他。”</p><p>基尔伯特嗤之以鼻，“那你可小看他了。”他换了个话题，“你下周要入职了吧？”</p><p>今年刚刚毕业的路德维希将在德意志银行开始工作，这意味着他要搬往法兰克福。路德维希有个表哥在法兰克福，他本身同样非常喜欢法兰克福这座城市，从这里前往欧洲其他城市的交通也更加方便。吃过晚餐之后，路德维希先回去了。</p><p>就在当天晚上，罗德里赫来到基尔伯特的房间。</p><p>他很清楚罗德里赫的来意，但他必须听罗德里赫自己说出来。</p><p>“我需要你。”</p><p>红色的眼睛凝视着来访者，“那你至少应该主动一点。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一旦音符消失，城市的灰色和喧嚣成为了唯一的背景。</p><p>罗德里赫陷入了沉默，在心中猜测着对方的用意。</p><p>“你能做到什么地步？”基尔伯特继续追问，声音里掺杂着所有邪恶。</p><p>罗德里赫依然默不作声，却好像已经做出决定，他走到基尔伯特面前，伸手缓缓拉下了拉链。</p><p>他起初犹豫了片刻，出于所有的理性和非理性意图，他的嘴唇慢慢接近呈现在他眼前的鼓.胀部分，伸出微.颤的舌.尖，试探性地在根.部舔了舔，然后逐渐滑到上.端，将口.腔包裹上去。</p><p>从鼻腔逸出的喘.息伴随着充满暗示性的髋.关节动作，似乎是对方正在考虑应当结束这种曲折的接触，或者进一步深化它。</p><p>罗德里赫放弃了被对方野蛮的意志摆布，脑海中的声音不再是难以捉摸的，压倒性的渴求令他的大脑无法再捕捉其他声音，但他的舌.头却显得不知所措，陌生而 饱.胀的接触在柔.软的舌.尖.颚.下搅动起被尽力掩饰的慌张。</p><p>基尔伯特将手指插.入罗德里赫的头发，往前一顶，由于毫无防备地被直抵深处，喉管骤然收缩，干呕的感觉让罗德里赫发出不满的低声呜. 咽，稍微后退，下意识地吸.吮了一下，致使对方忍不住顶得更深，他略显埋怨地抬眼瞪他，白皙的手指无意识地轻轻搭在裸露在口腔外的部分上，色差赫然造成极大的视觉冲击。</p><p>基尔伯特的喉结滑动了一下。</p><p>谁也无法理解虚假的言语为何会如此轻而易举地崩溃。</p><p>他曾下定决心在他和他所渴望的事物之间建立必要的距离，但事到临头，这根本不是一件他能主观决定的事情。他抽出身，手一把伸向罗德里赫的后背，紧紧地抓住罗德里赫将对方推搡在床上，迫使罗德里赫面对他。</p><p>罗德里赫应当是温顺的，这是他所需要的一切。呻.吟被淹没在亲吻之间，促使他们要求更多更深.入的接触。</p><p>但当感觉到散发着逼.人热.度的部分抵着他的身体时，他无法让自己摆脱全身紧绷的状态，痛苦的回忆被逐一唤醒，被撕裂的疼痛，被轻蔑的耻辱，被抛下的冰冷，自我保护的意识附骨难去。</p><p>基尔伯特停了下来，目光中的温度迅速褪去。</p><p>他放弃了突然的侵入，因为目睹到这种愚蠢的恐惧和断然的拒绝。</p><p>在令人窒息的死寂中，罗德里赫下意识抓住基尔伯特的手腕，最为糟糕的预感占据了他全部的意识。</p><p>出身显赫的Alpha从来不缺床.伴，也可以标记多个omega，他们当然没有必要忍受扫兴的对象。更别提他听闻——</p><p>罗德里赫绝望地意识到自己唯一能做的不过是尽力让对方产生兴趣，苦涩酸胀的心情像滚烫的铁水迅速冷却，凝结成丑陋的疙疙瘩瘩的表面，空荡荡的心里只剩下死一般的麻木。他试图亲.吻他，但呼吸乱成一团，他越是极力去做，头痛的感觉越加强烈，身.体始终以冰凉表示反抗。</p><p>基尔伯特以不留丝毫余地的态度推开他，完全不掩饰冷漠和厌恶。</p><p>“你以为这能取悦我？”</p><p>罗德里赫僵在原地，凌乱的头发垂在额前，他偏过头，一言不发。</p><p>他怎么会妄想自己对这场婚姻唯一的期盼将得到实现，面前这个人比任何人都更轻视他，比任何人都更乐于看到他难堪。一切亲密关系在他身上不过是彻头彻尾的荒诞剧。 </p><p>哪怕是一秒钟，试图相信不该相信的东西都只能被归咎于他本人的愚蠢。</p><p>罗德里赫艰难地吞咽，无法找到自己的声音，他仿佛落入真空之中，无法呼吸，不分方向。</p><p>直到猝不及防地，他被严严实实地抱入怀中。</p><p>“是我错了，我不会再那么做了...”这个声音里充满了痛苦，紧密相贴的胸口急促起伏。</p><p>基尔伯特的手掌滑过他颤抖的背，全心全意地安抚他，低声哄慰他，一点一点让他的身体重新变得温暖起来。</p><p>这是他的Omega。天知道曾有多少个白昼黑夜，他偏执地希望这句话是成立的。而现在，他却让罗德里赫对本该是最缱绻的接触产生恐惧，他从未感到如此厌恶自己。</p><p>“你会走的，你总是不在...”罗德里赫的声音中带着难以为继的嘶哑，他的意识被信息素搅得乱七八糟。</p><p>他不明白罗德里赫在说些什么，先走的人明明是你，一闪念间脑海中却冒出一个他唯恐避之不及的猜测。</p><p>你知道我是谁吗？</p><p>短短七个字被基尔伯特咬在牙间，他几乎感到必须立刻得到一个答案，一秒也不能等下去，他要把在罗德里赫脑海中存在过的人全都一个一个挖出来丢掉，他要把这个人不属于他的每一天通通抹消。</p><p>但最终这个该死的问题还是被他硬生生吞了回去，有什么办法，罗德里赫仿佛被困在陈年的梦魇中，经不起质问。他只能低下头，用亲吻压制不理智的问题。</p><p>直到身体的摩擦不再使他们感到痛苦，抵达最深处时短暂凝滞的呼吸和收紧的手指，抽插的速度越来越快，渐渐与呼吸的节奏相结合。</p><p>...</p><p>没有言语，没有感情，房间里弥漫的浓烈气息让人无法将思绪抽离。</p><p>罗德里赫准备做的唯一一件事是支起身体寻找衣服，赤裸的状态不断地提醒他自己刚刚如何乞求了一次结合，他想现在已经足够了，没有了必要的借口，他很难再忍受对方下一次的轻蔑。</p><p>他一边系上纽扣，一边准备逃离这令他头昏脑胀的场景。</p><p>察觉到身边充满威胁的举动，一只手迅速抓住了他，紧紧贴在他的手腕上。当感觉到成功的时候，它慢慢地滑落，直到死死地扣住他的手指。</p><p>后背紧贴着汗湿的身体，温热的下颌靠在他的肩膀上，转过头来，他发现对方的脸上勾勒着复杂的神情，挣扎着克服毫无根据的恐惧，“不准走。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏日结束后，柏林的生活逐渐步入正轨，人们重新回到工作岗位之上，这架严密的机器又恢复了全功率运转。</p><p>基尔伯特进入了罗德里赫的办公室，罗德里赫在这里上班已经有一段时间了，而这还是他第一次来到罗德里赫工作的地方。</p><p>“我以为你要晚一点才到。”罗德里赫的目光依然落在屏幕上，正在完成最后的编码工作。</p><p>“看来我的手表时间比你的时间更快。”基尔伯特反手将门关上，他在下班之后就取下了领带，衬衫并没有被系得一丝不苟，现在看起来更多了几分随性。</p><p>“给我几分钟。”</p><p>基尔伯特给了他几分钟的沉默，但很快就觉得罗德里赫言而无信，几分钟过去了也没有理他。</p><p>罗德里赫刚站起身准备去拿一份资料，湿湿热热的呼吸落在他的脖子上，令他的动作蓦地一滞。</p><p>“生日快乐。”基尔伯特从身后凑在他脖颈边低声说。“我今天一整天都在等待这一刻。”</p><p>“所以你自作主张地调快了时间吗？”</p><p>没有应对这句嘲讽，另一个湿漉漉的刺痛的吻落在了罗德里赫的脖子上，手搭在了他的腰上，这瞬间在他脑海中拉响警报。</p><p>“...别在这里。”罗德里赫闭上眼睛。</p><p>“为什么？”基尔伯特依然大胆而傲慢在裸露的脖颈上施加诱惑，“肯定会很刺激的”。</p><p>罗德里赫双手撑着桌子边缘，屏住了呼吸平复自己的心神，他现在才发现他很容易被他的标记者影响，他担心自己的信息素会出现波动。“可能会干扰这里的药剂。”</p><p>基尔伯特有点郁闷，他以前陪罗德里赫上过专业课，他知道罗德里赫说的话是什么意思。</p><p>罗德里赫咬了咬嘴唇，盯着他，用眼神敦促他离开，当感觉到罗德里赫有点不堪重负的时候，他笑了笑，后退几步，给予罗德里赫必要的空间。</p><p>“好的，那就完成你必须做的事情吧，我等你。”基尔伯特在对面的转椅上坐下。</p><p>“你在大厅里等的话会更好。”罗德里赫抽出了需要的资料。</p><p>“我就想待在这里。”基尔伯特说，“我想看看你如何做喜欢的事情，既然你投入了你的整个世界来实现它。”</p><p>罗德里赫哼了一声，基尔伯特看着他，他能知道罗德里赫什么时候内心的宁静受到扰乱。</p><p>当结束所有的工作并将资料保存之后，罗德里赫去换衣服了。几分钟后他再次出现在基尔伯特面前，换上了平日的服装，头发上沾着一点温和的水珠。</p><p>有时候基尔伯特会忘记他们已经结婚了。</p><p>基尔伯特预定了一家天台餐厅，从那里可以俯瞰柏林的夜景，大道上车灯从全景图中飞快地掠过，夜空的黑暗被照出城市独有的色彩，人们像空中的飞鸟一样纵览大地的景观。</p><p>在摆放着卡片的餐桌旁坐下后，他们浏览着菜单，侍者端上一瓶白葡萄酒，将酒杯放在他们面前。</p><p>基尔伯特拿起酒瓶往杯里倒酒。</p><p>“真巧啊。”</p><p>听到这个声音时，基尔伯特的动作明显顿了顿，罗德里赫往他的方向看了一眼。</p><p>“你回来了。”基尔伯特说。</p><p>“我不是告诉过你了吗？”来人虽然在对基尔伯特说话，目光却落在罗德里赫身上，“你就是罗德里赫吧？我是基尔伯特的朋友，你可以叫我安内克。”</p><p>初次见面就直称名字让罗德里赫感觉不太习惯，但这或许是对方表示亲近的一种方式。带着模糊的笑容，他淡淡地说，“我好像见过你。”</p><p>“太好了。”安内克露出了灿烂的笑容，似乎对此并不感到惊讶，“那我们也算是朋友了，下次出来喝杯咖啡怎么样。”</p><p>基尔伯特将酒瓶放在桌子上，“你是想加入我们吗？”</p><p>“那怎么行，你可都没有询问罗德里赫的意见。”安内克语气中带着玩笑的意味，“好好享受你们的二人世界吧。我朋友在那边等我。”</p><p>基尔伯特的目光阴沉了几分。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“他是你的男友吗？”罗德里赫的声音将基尔伯特的思绪扯回了当下。</p><p>基尔伯特抬起眼睑，他短暂地没有回答这个问题。似乎只要如此，这个问题就将自行在沉默中消亡。</p><p>但是今天的罗德里赫一反常态地没有从沉默中得出自己的判断，而是继续说道，“他看起来是你喜欢的类型。”</p><p>基尔伯特不置可否，往后一靠，不带感情地笑出了声，“你在套我的话？你是想听我否认，还是想听我反驳？”</p><p>听出了他话里的讽刺，罗德里赫脸色微微发白，“你不必预设我的立场。”</p><p>“是谁在先预设立场？”基尔伯特反问他，“你这么问是什么意思？”</p><p>形势在寥寥数语间反转，在质问的人变成了基尔伯特，或许是罗德里赫本就认为自己今晚的行为已经十分不得体，他根本就不应该问这件事，因此他很快就让步了。“既然你不想回答，那就忘记这个问题吧。”</p><p>“你还真是一点风险也不愿意承担。”基尔伯特语气不明地说。</p><p>罗德里赫不做声，他不确定基尔伯特在指责他什么。</p><p>“你为什么觉得他是我喜欢的类型？”</p><p>罗德里赫放下刀叉，“不要再谈这个问题了。”他稍微加重了语气，希望彻底终止这个话题。</p><p>基尔伯特毫不买账，“这两年里我的确和他在一起。”</p><p>突然听到预想中的答案，罗德里赫却不知何故愣了片刻，只是直直地看着基尔伯特，但他尽快恢复了镇定，收回了视线，飞快地说，“我知道了。”</p><p>“整整两年你根本没有联系过我，难道你还指望我会等你？” 罗德里赫那一瞬间的失神让基尔伯特内心生出烦躁的毛刺，语气随之变得十分不善。</p><p>“我从没有这么想！”出乎基尔伯特预料，罗德里赫的反应比他更激烈。或许连自己也感到意外，罗德里赫抿了抿嘴唇，迅速端起酒杯喝了一口以掩饰自己的失态。</p><p>基尔伯特讽刺地笑了，“那你刚才为什么吃惊？”</p><p>罗德里赫的视线望向了城市的夜晚，在无意义的注视中他逐渐恢复了一贯的冷静，轻声回答，“我不会再感到惊讶了。”</p><p>听着这句话，基尔伯特不自觉攥紧了手指，内心涌出的烦闷如同找不出线端的线团越缠越死，他痛恨罗德里赫用一句话将他置于困境，“你以为这招总能对我生效吗？”他冷冷地开口，几乎怀疑罗德里赫把在他面前露出破绽当作一种让他动摇的手段。</p><p>罗德里赫摇摇头。半晌之后，他问，“你还记得结婚那天我们谈了什么吗？”</p><p>这个本可能成为美妙回忆的夜晚闹得不欢而散。</p><p> </p><p>他们结账离开餐厅之后，罗德里赫说：“我想自己一个人待着。”</p><p>基尔伯特正要说些什么，手机却不合时宜地响了，他一手抓住罗德里赫，看了一眼手机然后挂断了这个电话。</p><p>“放开我。”</p><p>“你一个人要去哪？你以为柏林晚上很安全吗？”</p><p>“我自己会判断。”</p><p>“我不相信你，你别想自己一个人去任何地方！”</p><p>“难道我连这点自由都没有吗？”罗德里赫也怒了。</p><p>正当他们僵持的时候，安内克从餐厅里跑了出来，看到他们的身影时松了一口气，“你为什么不接电话啊？”他问基尔伯特。</p><p>基尔伯特调整了一下情绪，略为僵硬地问他，“怎么了？”</p><p>“这是罗德里赫的手机吧？落在餐厅了。”</p><p>罗德里赫看了他一眼，接过手机，低声说了一句谢谢，然后拦了辆出租车离开了。</p><p>他不想再去在意基尔伯特要和谁待在一起。他受够了自己明知不应为而为的妄念，他必须为自己的错误承担后果。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“您去哪里？” 司机转头问道。</p><p>“勃兰登堡门。” 罗德里赫随口报了他脑子里出现的第一个地名，去任何地方都好，只要离开这里。</p><p>二十多分钟后，他被送到了目的地。</p><p>罗德里赫以前来柏林做客的时候，贝什米特家的长辈就让基尔伯特和路德维希带他去参观柏林的知名建筑，他第一次来到勃兰登堡门时也是一个这样的夜晚。</p><p>“其实没有什么新奇的。” 来到这座古典地标前时，路德维希非常谦虚地说，“ 维也纳也有风格类似的建筑吧。”</p><p>罗德里赫仰起头认真地观察了一会儿，想要将雕刻的细节看得更清楚。</p><p>这时基尔伯特肆无忌惮地发出嗤笑，“那可不一样！这座门是为了纪念七年战争的胜利而建的，你知道那是什么战争吗？”</p><p>“我当然知道。” 罗德里赫说。</p><p>“所以你一个维也纳人还是少来柏林吧，自找没趣。” </p><p>“哥！他也不是自己想来的。” 路德维希又一次没能赶在他哥说话之前拦住对方，只能小声嘀咕了一句。他哥好像处处看罗德里赫不顺眼，他一个不小心就拦不住，明明面对其他人的时候他哥还是有耐心的。这样下去罗德里赫以后可能真的不会来了，他就不能和罗德里赫交换乐谱了。</p><p>“没关系，我觉得柏林挺好玩的。”罗德里赫对路德维希说。</p><p>路德维希产生了一点不易形于色的喜悦，为了防止基尔伯特突然找到新的方法挑衅，他尝试转移话题，“你们想吃华夫饼吗？那边有一家小店。”</p><p>...</p><p>罗德里赫背朝着勃兰登堡门，漫无目的地沿着大道向反方向走去。深秋的柏林已经生出寒意，凉风袭过时卷下栗子树的黄叶，在淡黄的路灯中有点晃眼。</p><p>他本应该不要再来这座城市。就像基尔伯特那时候所说的一样，柏林不喜欢他。</p><p>他可以找出最堂而皇之的借口将他所做的一切错误决定正当化，但在不需要欺骗任何人包括自己的地方，他无法对真正的原因视而不见。</p><p>正当他沉浸在漫步的思绪中时，他突然感觉到肩上被人披了一件外套。</p><p>罗德里赫有点仓皇地转头，始作俑者朝他摊摊手，“无视我，你继续一个人待着。”</p><p>看到对方只穿着一件衬衫，罗德里赫顿时就生气了，把外套扔回到对方身上。</p><p>“你不要跟着我，我不是在和你开玩笑。”或许是因为冷，罗德里赫一开口说话，声音就有点颤抖。</p><p>基尔伯特看着他，“现在天气已经转冷，你回家去吧。我不会回去的，如果你希望。”</p><p>听到这句话，罗德里赫觉得胸口某个地方酸涩得让他想笑，没错，基尔伯特随时可以抽身而退，而他的体面却不得不需要对方的成全。基尔伯特有的是地方可以回去，有的是人可以消磨时间，却只要一时兴起就能毁了他的自由。</p><p>“很好，我不想在任何地方看到你。”罗德里赫抛下一句话，准备逃离此处。</p><p>对方从背后抱住了他，当罗德里赫想要挣扎的时候，只是被更难以逃避的力度搂紧，“如果你是在为我的事情生气，不是你想的那样，我和他——”</p><p>“你不需要对我解释。”罗德里赫冷漠地打断了他，“我没有兴趣干涉别人的生活。”</p><p>他愤怒地想要亲吻罗德里赫，狠狠打破对方冷漠的外壳，但在唇齿碰撞的时候却尝到了血液的浓烈金属味，基尔伯特不知道是谁的血，停下来想看看对方。</p><p>罗德里赫下唇沾着淡淡的血迹，这令基尔伯特蓦地内心一紧，他下意识抬手想擦掉殷红的痕迹，确认伤口的情况。</p><p>罗德里赫趁机挣开了他，“你说过不会强迫我。”他硬生生吞咽下嘶哑的喘息，“如果你要言而无信，我也无话可说。”</p><p>基尔伯特伫立在原地，不知自己是如何看着他离开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在三四天的时间里，他们各回各家，生活轨迹错开，完全没有和彼此见过面。</p><p>基尔伯特正在为一个德意合资的意大利离岸风场项目做技术尽调，下周需要出差去进行现场测试，在离开柏林之前他决定去见罗德里赫一面。</p><p>晚高峰时期路上有点堵，基尔伯特到达研究所的时间比预计的更晚。他刚在路边找到停车位停下车，正准备给罗德里赫打电话时，从研究所的大门走出两个身影。在轻微的谈话声中，那两个人朝这个方向投来一瞥。</p><p>只是一瞬间，在辨认出那张面孔时，一个阴暗的想法完全淹没了他的思绪。</p><p>罗德里赫竟然又回到了这个人身边。</p><p>当基尔伯特冷静地从这种状态走出来的时候，他如同蛰伏在薮丛中的毒蛇，发亮的瞳孔锁定着猎物。他沉默地看着那两个人结束对话，看着他们分别，又看着罗德里赫上车。</p><p>上车之后，罗德里赫很快察觉到了气氛的怪异，昏黄的路灯斜斜地穿过挡风玻璃照在车内，在基尔伯特身上画出一道明暗的交界线。</p><p>“这是你说你很想来这家研究所的原因吗？”基尔伯特不动声色地问道。</p><p>基尔伯特忘了他今晚本来准备和对方谈什么，他本应该用更嘲讽的语气，就像他曾经取笑罗德里赫的每一个前任一样，如果他现在还能游刃有余地控制自己的情绪。</p><p>罗德里赫愣了愣，“什么原因？”</p><p>基尔伯特一刻都懒得和他周旋，“你的学长。”</p><p>“你怎么会认识他？”</p><p>这是什么可笑的反问？如果这不是罗德里赫当初的出轨对象，如果罗德里赫不是因为这个人而和他提的分手，他也懒得认识这个人！</p><p>“你最好直接回答我的问题。”</p><p>“你为什么会这么想？”罗德里赫不自觉吞咽了一下，“他刚刚才被调来这家研究所。”</p><p>“那我真是打扰了你们旧情复燃的好时机吧？”基尔伯特刻薄地问，“毕竟我们时别两年再见的时候，你不是第一天就轻易和我滚上了床吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫怔住了，一时间难以相信自己的耳朵所听到的话，基尔伯特再一次提起这件事，却是以这样的形容。在对方眼里，他是一个如此轻易就能到手，三言两语就愿意委身被标记的人。胸口跳动的温热一点点褪去温度，罗德里赫开始感到有点头痛，他侧靠在椅背上，“我当时说我们会后悔，你却不相信我。”</p><p>后悔？这个人为什么能如此轻描淡写地说出后悔？人难道能为没有选择的事情感到后悔吗？基尔伯特烦躁地打开车窗，他应该从更早的时候就开始后悔，他根本就不应该认识罗德里赫。</p><p>“这么一说你当时没被标记啊，你为了他提出分手，却没让他标记你，是他无法满足你吗？”</p><p>“别把我和他的关系说得如此龌龊！”罗德里赫愤怒地瞪着他。</p><p>他的爆发彻底点燃了基尔伯特心底沉淀的怒气，“你觉得你和他清清白白吗？你在发情期一直和他待在一起！”</p><p>罗德里赫瞪大了眼睛，过了好一会儿才反应过来对方的意思，“你一直这么想吗？”他疲倦地澄清，“当时不是我的发情期。”</p><p>基尔伯特冷笑了一声，“需要我提醒你那是几月几号吗？”片刻之后，他好像冷静了一些，脑海中浮现出另一个可能性，低声问道，“你当时在服用什么药物吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫想说什么，但眼神中的挣扎似乎表明那牵扯到了痛苦的回忆，终于，他还是没有说下去。</p><p>“告诉我，你生病了吗？”基尔伯特不能等下去，他探过身，让罗德里赫看着他，无意识地抚摸着罗德里赫的头发。</p><p>“没有。”罗德里赫拂开他的手，看起来心情非常糟糕，“我不想说了。我和他什么事都没有发生过，我更不是为了他要和你分手。分手是你提的。”</p><p>“你是故意的吗？”基尔伯特气得感到匪夷所思，“你现在和我说分手是我提的？”</p><p>“你不是一直都打算分手吗？谁先提出这件事又有什么区别。” 他已经没有更多耐心继续对话。</p><p>罗德里赫不愿意再给出更多的解释。即使基尔伯特无法完全被说服，但他们之中总得有一个人做出让步。                         </p><p>基尔伯特转过头，让透着寒意的空气深入肺腑，带来急需的清醒，“你不想说，那我就不问了。你别不开心。”过了几秒，他又局促地补了一句，“我不想和你分手。我也没后悔过。” </p><p>罗德里赫并没有表现出相信或是不信。</p><p> </p><p>两年前，罗德里赫的确不记得那是他的发情期了，因为那一次发情期并没有任何表现。当时他和同一研究方向的学长夜以继日在整理最后的实验数据，他突然感到身体不适，是这位学长将他送去了医院。</p><p>罗德里赫听到了一个始料未及的消息。</p><p>因为他和基尔伯特没有进行标记行为，所以胎儿状况原本就极其不稳定，加之由于不知情，他在实验中接触了刺激性物质。当罗德里赫得知孩子的存在时，已经是它离开的时候。</p><p>那是个很顽固的孩子，不然不会在没有标记关系的情况下还坚持要来到人世。可或许是知道自己并不受到两位父亲的欢迎，为了不带来困扰它又干脆地离开了。</p><p>罗德里赫知道他和基尔伯特都得以免于做出选择。他们都不想因为一个孩子而结婚。</p><p>可是…</p><p>在出院的第二天，他就提出了分手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>飞机在长长的滑行后顺利降落在意大利埃尔玛斯机场，基尔伯特打开手机发了一条消息，未读标志迅速显示为已读。</p><p>罗德里赫对飞机抱有一点根深蒂固的担心。在某一次和罗德里赫一起搭乘飞机时，基尔伯特无意中发现了这件事，这很快就成为了他取笑罗德里赫的把柄，这种嘲讽一直持续到他听闻了罗德里赫在阿尔卑斯山的童年阴影。</p><p>一想起这件事，基尔伯特简直不知道自己在对谁感到气愤。罗德里赫总是这样，从罗德里赫的反应中经常看不出来旁人对他造成了怎样的影响，如果罗德里赫第一次就袒露出受伤，那他，他就肯定不会再那么做了啊，基尔伯特气不过地想。</p><p>罗德里赫肯定是故意要让他于心不安，让他耿耿于怀，因为每次意识到他已经如何伤害了对方的时候，他都难受得不得了。</p><p>有时候，他明明已经强烈地感受到难以继续对罗德里赫伪装恶劣的态度，可罗德里赫好像故意要让他表现出最恶劣的一面，这样就能心安理得地讨厌他，甚至是离开他。怎么会有这么坏的人？</p><p>但也有的时候，他连自己真的能伤害对方这件事也是不确定的。</p><p>在卡里利亚，基尔伯特和意方人员就项目事项进行了接洽。在获得现场环境勘测的数据之后，他们商量了风机位置、技术标准和设备选择等相关事宜，基尔伯特推荐他们采购德国制造的涡轮机，意方起先出于成本控制的原因而态度模棱两可，但考虑到借此可以获得更优惠的德国出口信贷，最终双方还是颇为愉快地达成了一致。</p><p>第三天下午，工作提前结束了，意方人员邀请基尔伯特去观看当地最负盛名的歌剧演出。</p><p>“你喜欢听歌剧吗？” 对方问道。</p><p>“我听得不是很多。” 基尔伯特想了一下，又硬梆梆地补充了一句，像在和谁赌气，“但我爱人很喜欢。”</p><p>他不知道自己为什么要加上这一句，他大概也知道自己矛盾极了，把罗德里赫藏在言辞之后，可是又忍不住悄悄拿出来给别人看。</p><p>“非常好，非常好。”对方高兴地点头，“那你一定会非常享受这三个小时。”</p><p>当天演出的剧目是大名鼎鼎的《弄臣》，这一版演出在舞美上独树一帜，各种设计中融入了意大利的狂欢节元素，歌剧票上绘着的面具越看越有深意，基尔伯特翻来覆去看了一会儿，将歌剧票平整地收好准备带回去。</p><p>演出结束后，基尔伯特按照计划和费里约在一家会所见面，将一位朋友介绍给费里认识。</p><p>“你对我们的事情感兴趣？”费里笑眯眯地问安内克，“可是好多声称有兴趣的人都是叶公好龙呢。”</p><p>安内克一时还难以接受眼前的人就是在意大利黑手党界呼风唤雨的家族的嫡子，但他很快接受了这个设定，坦然回答，“和他们一样，我也看过一些黑手党电影。不一样的是，我的兴趣是社会学角度的兴趣，这是我的论文题目。”</p><p>“你真是异想天开啊。”费里高兴地说，“我哥哥最近不在国内，等他回国了我带你去找他，他能带你去实地。”</p><p>几杯酒喝下来，两人聊得颇为投机。</p><p>没想到在这家会所里，基尔伯特还遇上了其他熟人。</p><p>“你怎么会在这里？”他看着卡尔意味深长的表情，索性直接打破了令人不快的局面。</p><p>“我在出差，想必你也是吧。”</p><p>基尔伯特没有答话。</p><p>“我还挺羡慕你。”卡尔饶有兴趣地说了下去，“你的情人对你结婚这件事毫无意见吗？你怎么哄他的？”</p><p>“你说什么？”基尔伯特不耐烦地问。</p><p>“你是一开始就和他摊牌了自己必须结婚吗？”卡尔继续问，“但你运气也是真好，罗德里赫看起来根本——”</p><p>“别提他的名字！”基尔伯特粗暴地打断了对方，终止了这次对话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回到家的时候已经是午夜时分，基尔伯特稍微摸索了一下，钥匙终于找到了它应该打开的目的地。</p><p>“咔嚓”一声转动钥匙，基尔伯特轻轻打开门，确保屋子里完全被黑暗支配，罗德里赫应该已经入睡了。完成这个简单的检查后，他终于完全推开门，走进门廊，在墙上熟练地找到了客厅吊灯的开关。</p><p>基尔伯特将被夜晚的寒意浸透的大衣扔在沙发上，轻手轻脚地走上楼，推开了卧室的门。</p><p>这个房间比客厅要暖和许多，他的双眼还没有完全适应黑暗，就听到房间里传来被子窸窣的声响。</p><p>“我吵醒你了吗？” 基尔伯特低声问，就好像房间里还有其他人可能从睡梦中被惊醒。</p><p>因为声音放得很轻，甚至可以算得上温柔。</p><p>“我没睡觉。”尽管如此，罗德里赫的声线依然不太清醒。</p><p>“你在等我吗？”基尔伯特走过去在床边坐下。</p><p>“不，我只是无法入睡。”罗德里赫脸庞的轮廓在他的凝视中逐渐变得清晰，他不知道罗德里赫有没有意识到自己说不的声音听起来是什么样的。</p><p>“这好像就是你在等我的意思。”他慢悠悠地说。</p><p>将他们笼罩起来的，孤独而幽静的幻想。</p><p>“我不知道你会现在回来。”罗德里赫淡淡地做着苍白的辩解。</p><p>基尔伯特笑了一声，“那有什么关系？”他顿了顿，用食指理了理罗德里赫的头发，“我有时也不知道你什么时候会回来。”</p><p>罗德里赫没有说什么，只是慢慢地伸出手臂搂住了他的脖颈，温热的面容蹭上他的下颌，基尔伯特身上所裹挟的柏林深夜的寒气很快被消解干净了。</p><p>“你做噩梦了吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫犹豫了一下，“那会怎么样呢？”</p><p>基尔伯特抱住他，“没什么，那只是让你变成了一个正常人。”</p><p>罗德里赫从浑浊的思绪中逐渐回过神来，感觉自己好像被取笑了，在察觉到他想分开的动作时，基尔伯特收紧了手臂，“想喝一杯吗？”</p><p>对方没有拒绝。</p><p>就着质感温厚的玻璃杯，罗德里赫喝了一点不加冰的香槟，顺滑的液体从他的喉咙里流下去，终于让他稍微放松了一些。基尔伯特拿过他手里的玻璃杯放在床头，然后钻进了两个人的被窝之中。</p><p> </p><p>这个周末是基尔伯特父亲的生日，按照计划他们周五晚上要回贝什米特家，然后住上一晚。</p><p>周五下午，基尔伯特在办公室接待了一位熟悉的客人。</p><p>“你在论文完稿之前都会待在意大利吗？”基尔伯特把照片还给了安内克，随口问道。</p><p>“是啊，我们应该不会再经常见面了。”安内克很明白他的意思。</p><p>基尔伯特沉默着，没有做出回答。</p><p>“你其实挺在意罗德里赫，对吧？”安内克观察着他的神情，半开玩笑地问。</p><p>“当然不是。”这下他条件反射一般坚定否认。</p><p>基尔伯特非常讨厌被别人看穿这件事。</p><p>两年前，当弗朗西斯告诉他不要继续消沉时，尽管对方完全没有点出罗德里赫的名字，但他立刻警觉地决定开始新的恋情。</p><p>他怎么可能消沉？更不可能是因为罗德里赫而消沉。</p><p>恰好是在那时，安内克捡到了被他落在咖啡店里的罗德里赫的笔记。为了感谢对方，他们当然喝了一杯咖啡，随意聊了聊天。得知对方想做关于欧洲的边缘社会学研究时，基尔伯特提出自己能帮助他进行田野调查。</p><p>贝什米特家和中欧的黑色组织有千丝万缕的关系，这是一般学生得不到的门路。</p><p>因为地下组织都知道这是贝什米特家的人，所以安内克在研究过程中没有遇到过什么困难，柏林的圈子里逐渐有传言说这是他的情人，时日渐久，流言蜚语甚至开始认为他栽在了这个人身上。</p><p>风声终于传到了他家的长辈耳中，基尔伯特的父母旁敲侧击地告诉他，尽管家里尊重他自由恋爱，但他最起码不应该和从事不明工作的人结婚。</p><p>基尔伯特让他父母别操心了。</p><p>他对这些传言从不澄清，毋宁说，在某种程度上他乐于看见旁人如此认为。直到罗德里赫发现了这件事。</p><p>“罗德里赫的确和我想象的很不一样。” 安内克说，“或许和我的出身有关，我从未见过如此典雅的人。”</p><p>基尔伯特哼笑了一声，“出身重要吗？他那种娇生惯养的小少爷哪里比得上你有趣？”</p><p>“出身不重要的话你也不可能和他结婚。”</p><p>基尔伯特抬起眼睛，他不是第一次滋生出这种诡异的感觉，但他索性站起身，放弃去解读这种情绪，“时候不早了，你先回去吧。”</p><p>当他回头时，赫然发现罗德里赫不知何时站在了门外。</p><p>安内克和他们道了别然后离开了。</p><p>“你——”</p><p>“今晚的行程你没忘记吧？”罗德里赫平静地问道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在回家的路上，两人一句话也没说，罗德里赫太平静了，以至于基尔伯特觉得可能是自己多想了。</p><p>可他无论如何难以面对这种气氛，正当他想向罗德里赫直接表明他感到有点郁闷时，罗德里赫突然接了一个电话。</p><p>打电话来的人是罗德里赫的母亲。基尔伯特一边无心地听着他们的对话，一边意识到罗德里赫这半年里都没有回过家。</p><p>后来他再想开口的时候，就被罗德里赫用好好开车搪塞过去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>路德维希比他们回到家的时间更晚，看起来风尘仆仆。贝什米特夫人担心他饿坏了，赶紧让厨房准备上菜。</p><p>前菜是家常沙拉，这是贝什米特夫人亲自做的一道菜。她平日里不喜欢进厨房，就连贝什米特家两兄弟的烹饪水平都比她更胜一筹。</p><p>但是在丈夫生日这天，贝什米特夫人依然沉浸在网上的沙拉食谱之中，整个下午她过得十分愉快，去自家的温室里摘了番茄和黄瓜，选了最喜欢的本地火腿，调配沙拉汁。众人纷纷称赞这道沙拉清新独特，皆大欢喜。</p><p>主菜是鲜嫩的烤排骨，上面淋了一点南德的葡萄酒增加口感，点缀在旁边的水果玉米清甜爽口，整道菜是一种宁静的享受。</p><p>贝什米特先生感慨每年生日一过又到了滑雪的季节，他很喜欢阿尔卑斯山的雪场。</p><p>“再过一个月正是去蒂罗尔滑雪的好时节。”罗德里赫说，“夏天从不会真正降临在那里。”</p><p>“柏林也是一样，这里就连绿色都像是用油漆刷上去的。” 贝什米特夫人说，“不过我们大可以好好享受严寒的冬天，夏天的时候就去意大利。”</p><p>她忽然记起了什么，转向路德维希，“费里好像挺久没有来我们家玩了。”</p><p>路德维希想了一下，“他应该很忙吧，我们家也没有什么好玩的。”</p><p>“你怎么这么说。” 贝什米特夫人嗔怪道，“那你去找他了吗？万圣节假期呢？”</p><p>“我上周见到费里了，他不是很忙。”基尔伯特说。</p><p>“是吗？” 路德维希顿了顿，“我还不知道这件事。”</p><p>“如果吵架了就要赶紧道歉。”贝什米特夫人敏锐地说，“我们不是从小就教导你知错能改是德国人的传统美德吗？”</p><p>“我没有和他吵架。” 路德维希低声辩解，“事情不是—”</p><p>“那就要抓紧时间，你也知道费里可是很受欢迎。”</p><p>路德维希颇为无奈地说，“我哥当初可没被这样盯着谈恋爱。”</p><p>“他不一样，即使他再离经叛道，家里也还有你。”</p><p>“可我没做什么离经叛道的事啊。” 基尔伯特一头雾水地望向他母亲。</p><p>“不准说了，我现在不想提你以前的事。” 贝什米特夫人瞪了他儿子一眼。</p><p>“别，您把话说明白—”</p><p>没再听基尔伯特在说什么，贝什米特夫人充满温情地看向罗德里赫，表明她的严厉口吻和他是无关的，他是基尔伯特最正确的选择。</p><p>“无论以前，哥哥现在不是拥有最符合你们期望的婚姻吗？”</p><p>“是啊，你看你哥现在就过得很好，所以我们才敦促你。” 她示意基尔伯特做个表率，为了合理装作没看到她的目光，基尔伯特转头给罗德里赫递了个盐罐，他母亲非常满意地又把注意力放回了路德维希身上。</p><p>路德维希迟疑了一下，“如果我想选择其他的生活方式，你们会反对吗？”</p><p>话音刚落，餐桌上就陷入了短暂的沉默，大家揣度着路德维希的意思，直到他父亲简短地问了一句，“为什么呢？”</p><p>“既然我哥的婚姻已经非常有排面，他和罗德里赫感情很好，他们的孩子会成为继承人，那我能不能—”</p><p>贝什米特夫人摇摇头，打断了他。“别抱有这种想法。”</p><p>路德维希愣了愣，但很快反应了过来。</p><p>他垂下眼睑注视着桌子上摆放的鲜花，虽然是夜晚但花瓣依然十分生动，“我刚刚只是随口说说，您别放在心上。”</p><p>基尔伯特看不下去了，“你想怎么过就怎么过。”他对他的父母说，“现在何必拘泥于这种问题？我们家这么多堂哥堂弟，难道还愁什么继承人吗？和路德的意愿相比，这些事没有那么重要。”</p><p>他父亲点点头，给路德维希倒了一杯酒。</p><p>他母亲在他父亲手臂上拍了一下，没有表示同意，也没有表示反对。或许是期望假以时日将有人改变看法，尽管她并没有明确期望这个人是谁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在这个合家欢聚的夜晚的最后，他们各自回到了房间。</p><p>严格来说，这不是罗德里赫第一次住在基尔伯特的房间，但一缕异样的感觉依然挥之不去。这个房间是基尔伯特在童年、少年和青年时度过大多数夜晚的地方，罗德里赫置身此处，却无法不生出虚实的扭曲感。</p><p>在过往的大部分时间里，他们不应该是这种关系。那时他们彼此厌恶，互相嘲讽，将彼此拒之门外。到底是因为哪一步的错位才会变成现在的局面。</p><p>罗德里赫觉得这件事迟早要被挑明。</p><p>桌上的茶已经凉了，窗外传来一阵狗吠声，舌尖微苦的麻木终于驱使着他开口。</p><p>“你那时为什么要去林道？”</p><p>基尔伯特眼神复杂地盯着他，似乎他早就期盼着罗德里赫开口，但这句话在他意料之外。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我去见你。” </p><p>在脑海中嘈杂纷乱的话语里，基尔伯特鬼迷心窍般穿过所有噪音，将最不愿意出来的那一句抓了出来。这句话太不习惯被认真地说出来了，因此十分凝滞迟疑。</p><p>罗德里赫的面容蒙着一层清影，“那么这一切都在你的计划之中吗？”</p><p>计划？</p><p>基尔伯特过了片刻才隐隐约约抓到了一点罗德里赫话中的意思。</p><p>当然不是！一个声音本能地在脑海里叫嚣，他应该反驳，可是心里一团乱麻，难道他一直以来传达给外界的讯息不是如此吗？他习惯成为那个掌控事态的人，也终将因此作茧自缚。</p><p>“门当户对的姓氏那么多，你都不肯放过我。”罗德里赫轻声说。</p><p>“我凭什么放过你？”基尔伯特恼恨地问，罗德里赫哪怕有一个昼夜曾经放过他吗？“你分明都是自愿的。”</p><p>罗德里赫低声笑了，“所以这桩联姻让你感到心安理得对吗？”</p><p>基尔伯特一反常态地要标记他，明明知道一旦他的家族发现这件事可能意味着什么，果然也轻松获得了让他的家族同意联姻的筹码。基尔伯特借由这桩风光的联姻来安抚贝什米特家，为他真正的恋人充当幌子，帮他的弟弟减轻压力，基尔伯特考虑了很多人，唯独不在乎他的意愿。</p><p>最讽刺的是，因为看到对方眼中虚假的痛苦就轻易动摇的人是他自己，明明对方已经毫不避讳地告知侮辱却还是同意结婚的人也是他自己。</p><p>基尔伯特或许内心里还在自恃手到擒来，或许将他当作对旁人轻蔑吹嘘的谈资。</p><p>他不该觉得这是件新鲜事，他咎由自取，但他没有办法不感到愠怒和失望，他本以为就算毫无感情，基尔伯特不至于，不至于，他不允许自己继续想下去。</p><p> “我根本不想联姻！”基尔伯特咬着牙驳斥他，“我至于觊觎你的家族财富和声望？可谁让你偏偏要姓埃德尔斯坦啊！” </p><p>是啊，谁让他偏偏姓埃德尔斯坦。</p><p>“如果生作这个姓氏的是别人就好了。恰好让你们两情相悦，名正言顺。” 罗德里赫的声音里已经听不出任何悲哀。</p><p>他们就能各不相干地过着自己的生活，谁都不必经受现在的煎熬。</p><p>罗德里赫没来得及继续说下去，猛然压上来的摒弃一切的吻堵住了他的嘴唇，不讲章法的侵袭将他的思绪干扰得乱七八糟，在凌乱炽热的气息间，他只听到对方充满恨意地问，“你凭什么这样误解我…你知道我过着怎样的生活吗？”</p><p>基尔伯特愤怒到克制不住地将牙齿按压在他嘴唇上，力度只要再稍重一分就会见血，最后又不甘地滑开，“你以为我想结婚吗…如果不是你…”</p><p>他明知道他的举动会如何影响他，却还是肆无忌惮地利用这种手段。罗德里赫头昏脑涨地想。随着每一次吐息，他感觉身体变得越来越热，他一边想挣开他，一边强行压抑着身体里被勾起的躁动，“把这些被诅咒的话留去说给你的恋人听。” </p><p>基尔伯特彻底钳制住了他的动作，猩红的双眼灼烧着他的皮肤，“你知道你阻碍了我和我的恋人在一起吗？”</p><p>“我从来没有干涉过你们。” 说出这句话的时候罗德里赫感觉呼吸有点困难，他徒劳地试图麻痹自己的感受，“这段婚姻从来不是我提出来的…我更不介意离婚。”</p><p>和他仅存的尊严相比，其他都不算什么了。</p><p>一股突然席卷而来的力量将他重重地推在床上，血液的逆涌引起不适，眼前一阵发黑，基尔伯特的声音显得十分冰冷，“你别想离婚，更别想去任何地方。” </p><p>罗德里赫忍耐着闭上眼睛，明明利用了这段婚姻，却来指责他成为了阻碍。</p><p>这难道是他愿意扮演的角色吗？他对婚姻从未厌弃到如此地步，他被迫成为了一段本该美满的关系中的局外人，他被迫在跨越阶级的恋情中扮演那个出身优越的恶人。</p><p>基尔伯特捏住他的脸颊，纠缠的吻蔓延开毫不掩饰的暧昧，很快就引起难以启齿的空虚和渴望。肆虐的欲.望摧残着罗德里赫，他憎恨这种标记关系让基尔伯特能游刃有余地玩弄他，憎恨他的身体会轻易地迎合基尔伯特，而对方却只觉得他无趣。</p><p>“…去和你有兴趣的人上床。”罗德里赫的愤怒掩盖着他的委屈和不甘。</p><p>当罗德里赫试图往前挣开他的束缚时，基尔伯特一把按住他的腰，从身后用力捂住了他的嘴，罗德里赫几乎无法挣扎就透过布料清晰地感受到对方的性征，坚硬的欲望撞进他的身体时，所有呻吟都在喉咙里闷成了呜 咽。</p><p>基尔伯特已经放弃了理智，每一次动作都仿佛牵动着他的心脏。</p><p>他该如何告诉罗德里赫，他曾多少次在这张床上幻想过什么，他该如何面对他最渴求的对象当对方以为他毫无兴趣，他的大脑乱成一团，他完全不知道该怎么做，但他知道无论如何现在这样是错的，但他没有办法停下来。</p><p>在痛苦的极端快感中罗德里赫几乎感到无法呼吸，在性窒息的边缘，他咬住了捂住他的手掌。</p><p>那是一种折磨人的疼痛，却令人甘之如饴，基尔伯特俯下身，将罗德里赫的体温严密地覆盖起来，罗德里赫的身体是滚烫的，继而他缓缓挤进了罗德里赫揪紧被子的手指指缝。</p><p>直到高潮过后，他才察觉到温热的液体滴落在他的手指上。</p><p>罗德里赫有时候会流眼泪，但是从来没有哭过，他在最恶劣的年纪里总想把罗德里赫弄哭，可是一次也没有成功过，现在罗德里赫终于哭了。</p><p>他终于审判了他。</p><p>基尔伯特像被烫到了一样蓦地松开罗德里赫，他下意识用力捏了捏手指，确认那里仍然有知觉，残存的湿意让他呼吸一滞。</p><p>他突然就不知道怎么说话了，眼巴巴地看着罗德里赫，“我，我错了…我太想要你了，所以才逼你和我结婚…和其他任何人都没有任何关系…罗迪，你看看我…对不起，我无法忍受不接近你…”</p><p>他语无伦次的话语梗在喉间，逐渐无法再发出声音。</p><p>他从没有见过罗德里赫这么难过的样子。</p><p>罗德里赫抬手遮住了双眼，直到情绪平复下来之后，他说，“你不用担心，我不会现在提出离婚。”</p><p>基尔伯特定定地看着他。</p><p>“等到你和他有孩子的时候我们就离婚，那时你的家人应该不会再反对，路德维希也不会被催促。”</p><p>“他是谁？”基尔伯特虽然立刻就火冒三丈但不敢提高音量，担心罗德里赫以为他又想吵架，“不存在这种人。”</p><p>“你在我面前想怎么说都无所谓。”罗德里赫疲倦地回答，“但你最起码应当担负起作为父亲的责任，不要让孩子成为私生子。”</p><p>“我不会碰除了你以外的任何人，而且我一点都不想要小孩。”基尔伯特绷着声音说，所以他们不会离婚的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗德里赫睡着了。</p><p>他在路上就注意到了这件事，将车停稳后，他解开安全带，探过身去，盯着人看了一会儿。这张脸他已经看过好多年，可好像始终看不够，罗德里赫的呼吸声有点沉，如此近的距离下生出排他性的亲密感。这是他的，想到这件事，他又忍不住在人额间亲了一下。</p><p>只是蜻蜓点水般的接触，不太寻常的温度却引起了他的警觉。</p><p>基尔伯特皱着眉，伸手试探了一下。</p><p>手机的震动声突然在车内响起，睡着的人被电话吵醒了，罗德里赫睁开双眼，近在咫尺的人影令他瞳孔微张，他的目光凝滞了片刻，然后用不太强硬的力度拂开了基尔伯特。</p><p>罗德里赫接起电话，通话时间很短，他应承了几句就把电话挂了。罗德里赫看向车窗外，辨认了一下当前的位置，“研究所有点急事，我要过去一趟。”他刚开口的时候声音听起来有点沙哑，恹恹的不太有精神。</p><p>这个决定让基尔伯特从内心深处感到抗拒。</p><p>他十分不悦地说，“现在是周末，而且你有点发烧，凭什么让你加班，又不是非你做不可。”</p><p>说实话，基尔伯特对这件事感觉不太好，甚至很不好。罗德里赫为什么会发烧？他昨晚没有弄伤对方，睡觉的时候肯定也没有让罗德里赫着凉。他讨厌找不到缘由的事情，而且这件事还和罗德里赫有关。</p><p>他一心只想把罗德里赫关在家里，无微不至地照顾对方，罗德里赫没怎么见过他下厨，但其实他现在会做饭，他还会煮一杯最合罗德里赫口味的咖啡，搂着罗德里赫一起看几部老电影，让罗德里赫好好休息。不让罗德里赫去和任何人见面。</p><p>现在他有一种这一切都要化为泡影的预感。</p><p>“当然没什么工作非让我做不可。” 罗德里赫轻飘飘地回答，“实际上大多数工作都被认为更适合交给Alpha。” </p><p>“胡说，我不信。”基尔伯特生硬地否定。</p><p>“如果你有时间，能送我过去吗？”</p><p>基尔伯特隐隐约约感觉自己被他绕进去了，一股烦躁的情绪油然而生，“那先去药店买点药。”</p><p>“不用了，我现在不能吃，我待会要执行检测。” 罗德里赫不确定药物会造成什么样的影响，因此选择不冒这个风险。</p><p>基尔伯特一言不发地将脸转向另一侧，阴郁的气氛几乎实体可见般压了下来。</p><p>在酝酿的沉默之中，一双微烫的手温和地摸上他的侧颈，基尔伯特几乎闭着眼睛也能辨认得出这双手，他的指节，他的皮肤，茧的位置，小指下方的掌侧有一块地方非常坚硬，那是长年练琴的结果。</p><p>在无可名状的诱迫下，基尔伯特忍不住回过头。与他视线相接的那一刻，罗德里赫的双眼中浮现出浅浅的无心的笑意，顷刻间，他的思绪变得一片空白。</p><p>罗德里赫凑上来，起初似乎想说什么，但温热的气息起伏了一下，并没有凝结成话语。罗德里赫只是像猫一样蹭了蹭他的下颌，将白皙的后颈暴露在他眼前，基尔伯特简直能感觉到那里是滚烫的。</p><p>罗德里赫很少像这样主动索吻。</p><p>他按住罗德里赫的肩膀，循着熟悉的气味去嗅他的后颈，罗德里赫闻起来像某种罪恶，一旦他找到散发出强烈蛊.惑的那一寸皮肤，他重重地舔舐了一圈。罗德里赫不由自主地向他贴得更紧，他在内心狠狠诅咒了一句，用炽.热的吻拦截了对方颤抖的声音。</p><p>在封闭的空间里，信息素的浓度急剧上升到达饱和，他们很快就开始纠缠不清黏黏糊糊，身体的某些部位逐渐发生暧昧的摩擦…</p><p>这已经完全超出了罗德里赫的预期，他原本想要的只是一点点信息素的安抚…他竭力维持着神识的清明，为了防止事态向更无法控制的方向发展，他俯下身子，基尔伯特看穿了他的意图，一把捏住他的下巴，粗.重的呼吸在他的皮肤上发烫，“…别管它。”</p><p>粗略用手解决后，他索性让罗德里赫跨坐在他大腿上，以最亲密无间的方式彼此拥抱，用不带情欲的亲吻施以安抚，等待着欲望的火焰平息下去…尽管另一种更明亮的火焰扑入心脏，锋利而迅速，带来像被子弹洞穿一样的疼痛…</p><p>“一结束就给我打电话。”</p><p>罗德里赫靠在基尔伯特肩膀上，呼吸在胸口发痒得难受，令他本能地想咬住与自己紧密相依的人。</p><p>至少在这一刻，这个人还是他的丈夫。</p><p> </p><p>到了下午，基尔伯特等来的并不是可以见面的消息，在电话里，罗德里赫说因为有点变故，所以他要先在研究所里隔离三天。</p><p>“什么变故？”基尔伯特攥紧了手机。</p><p>“不是什么严重的问题。”罗德里赫说，“只是稳妥起见。”</p><p>他简直再也不想让罗德里赫继续做这份工作了。“我可以去见你吗？”</p><p>“不可以。”罗德里赫不由分说地拒绝，“只是三天而已，你随便做点什么就过去了。”</p><p>哪有那么轻巧！他正要抗议，罗德里赫已经匆匆把电话挂了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前往维也纳的火车从柏林火车站开出，向换乘站布拉格驶去。</p><p>看着窗外的风景不断变化，基尔伯特的思绪飘到了毫不相干的事情上。</p><p>…</p><p>损友们有时聊起第一次的经历。</p><p>基尔伯特对这个话题嗤之以鼻，谁还记得这种事情啊，我连对象的名字都想不起来了。</p><p>那肯定是因为你的经历太糟糕了。损友们取笑他，你没找到正确的对象。</p><p>他皮笑肉不笑，损友们又来宽慰他，现在找到合适的对象就行了。</p><p>怎么可能还记得。</p><p>…</p><p>他和罗德里赫第一次发生关系是在他们交往之前，在维也纳，上大学之前的最后一个冬天。</p><p>那一年埃德尔斯坦家产生了让罗德里赫和来自南欧家族的一个Alpha联姻的想法。</p><p>这个念头中其实也没有多少利益考量的因素。主要是因为超过半数Omega在大学期间会意外怀孕，其中相当一部分会主动或被动放弃完成学业。虽然埃德尔斯坦家得到的都是最顶尖的抑制药物，但科技从来不是防止意外发生的充分条件。</p><p>罗德里赫认为这种事情不可能发生在自己身上，他在家人的要求下尝试交往过几个同样出身名门的对象，但从来没有遇到过因为信息素而情难自抑的情况。他的家人对此显然深感怀疑，甚至认为这样更危险，更可能在大学里被意想不到的人勾走，类似的事情在家族里不是没有先例。</p><p>“不要认为你是特殊的。万一有了计划外的孩子怎么办？你要杀死它吗？”</p><p>作为一个古老的天主教家族的子嗣，这对罗德里赫已经无异于最严厉的指责。而且没人能预测孩子的另一个父亲会是谁，他的家族绝对不希望他和“不入流”的人结婚，他们也担心会有居心不纯的人借此捆住他。</p><p>退一万步说，就上大学这件事本身而言，生化专业在最不推荐Omega从事的专业排行榜上从没掉出过前三，其中各项工作对Omega的身体有方方面面的影响。</p><p>他的家人由是希望他能放弃这个想法，直接结婚，在家族内部接受高等教育，日后接手金融业务。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在罗德里赫获悉这个安排的那一天，有人坚持不懈地一直给他打电话。他忽略了几十次后终于烦躁地回短信：我现在最不需要听的就是你的幸灾乐祸。</p><p>接电话。一行字在两秒内出现在屏幕上。</p><p>罗德里赫索性把手机关掉去弹琴了，对方打不通自然就会放弃了。</p><p>当他练完琴回来的时候，发现手机上有一条两个小时前收的短信：我在维也纳。</p><p>罗德里赫觉得这件事情和自己没什么关系，他不知道对方为什么在维也纳，而且他也很难在晚上离开家而不受询问。他认为自己应当无视这条短信，但窗外在下雪，最后他还是发出去一句：你在哪里？</p><p>夜色下大雪纷纷扬扬，罗德里赫远远地看到基尔伯特站在维也纳中央火车站的正门前，穿着一件灰蓝色的羽绒外套，像一尊漫无目的的雕塑，可是外套的褶皱被淡黄的夜灯照耀着,显得如此真实，罗德里赫的注意力落到了冰冷的细节上，阴影看起来如同真的一样。</p><p>真是令人惊叹的杰作。他想，思绪里带着一种强制性的麻木。</p><p>这时，基尔伯特看到了他，起先怔了一怔，似乎不相信自己的眼睛，反应过来后便步伐迅捷走到他面前，两人一言不发地对视了几秒，用目光互相制止对方询问自己的来意，直到基尔伯特伸手掸掉了落在他头发上的雪。</p><p>罗德里赫拿出一双手套递给他，基尔伯特低头看了一眼，顺势将手套连同那只手一起攥住，罗德里赫没有挣开他，过了片刻，反而伸出另一只手捂住了他的手，轻轻摩挲着，让它变得更暖和一点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>雪越下越大，他们走进了火车站附近的一家旅馆。房间的风格很简约，暖气开得很足，他们脱下了外套。</p><p>“我真同情那个要和你结婚的Alpha。”基尔伯特一说话就是熟悉的冷嘲热讽，“你忍得住不换男友吗？”</p><p>“你是觉得不当面告诉我这句话，以后就再也没有机会了吗？” 罗德里赫回敬他，“这的确是最后一次了。”</p><p>这句话再一次提醒了基尔伯特。</p><p>等到罗德里赫结婚之后，他会被那个Alpha标记，为那个Alpha生下孩子，在每天早晨亲吻那个Alpha。</p><p>哪怕基尔伯特再刻薄地讽刺他朝三暮四，这个可怕的念头依然灼烧着他全部的思绪，撕裂着他的内心，罗德里赫将会完完全全地属于另外一个人。</p><p>“我们可不会做最后一次告别这么温馨的事情。”基尔伯特受够了，“你难道是想在结婚之前被我睡一次才来见我？”</p><p>“没错。” 几秒钟后，罗德里赫回答。</p><p>房间里一时静得可怕，比一片死寂更可怕的是基尔伯特仿佛要将他扼杀的目光。</p><p>亲吻是罗德里赫的提议，他想试一试Omega是否真的如此容易被影响。</p><p> “所以一切后果你都自行承担是吗？” </p><p>给出了迟疑的肯定答复后，熟悉的触感压在他的嘴唇上，短短几秒后他们就分开了。</p><p>“我没有任何感觉。” 基尔伯特冷漠地告诉他。</p><p>罗德里赫沉默地回望着对方的置身事外，时间一秒一秒地流逝，他或许也应该给出相同的答案来证明这是一个荒唐的提议，稍微深吸了一口气，“我—”</p><p>他刚一开口，一个更加野蛮的亲 吻夹杂着巨大的冲击力度猝不及防地将他按在床上。他们的舌头纠结在一起，基尔伯特的手指滑入他的头发，逼迫罗德里赫赤.裸而毫无防备地接纳自己。</p><p>就像他们从此再也不会见面了一样亲吻。</p><p>但基尔伯特完全不是这么想的。罗德里赫既然敢对他提出这样的要求，他一定要彻底废了罗德里赫和别人结婚的路。</p><p>罗德里赫很快就意识到自己的确做了一个再愚蠢不过的提议，但他无法阻止自己，他几乎没有意识到自己曲起双腿蹭着基尔伯特的腰，身体贪恋对方每一秒的粗暴对待，潜意识里希望这个人更深地进入他。</p><p>…</p><p>就在他准备标记罗德里赫，甚至进行最高风险的可能导致怀孕的行为时，罗德里赫低声叫他的名字，对他摇头。</p><p>罗德里赫从没有这样叫过他，但基尔伯特已经下定决心，他根本不需要听罗德里赫的。</p><p>“你真以为你能在和我睡过之后再安安稳稳地嫁给你丈夫？” 他笑得令人害怕，更有几分切齿的威胁，“如果你怀了我的孩子—”</p><p>“我不想过这种生活…” 罗德里赫抓紧了基尔伯特的手，柔软的脸颊蹭了蹭他的手腕，轻轻依靠着他。“Gil…”</p><p>他很知道如何达到自己的目的。</p><p>基尔伯特恨恨地承认。</p><p>…</p><p>基尔伯特忍不住想起了那一天，当时他坐在同一趟列车上是完全不同的心境。圣诞节马上就要来临了，罗德里赫手中的书滑落在膝盖上，最近他可能工作太辛苦了，变得比以往更加嗜睡。基尔伯特为他披上大衣，让他靠在自己身上睡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宅邸中随处挂起协调的金色和绿色装饰，烛台上燃着高雅的白色蜡烛。仆人们正在为晚餐做准备。</p><p>从窗口望出去，新雪掩盖住了维也纳本身的冷意，使其变成一张精致的节日贺卡。松树的气味干净锋利，松针间小小的灯泡散发着暖黄色调的光芒，四周回响着轻柔的圣诞音乐。</p><p>人们在一年中的这个时候最思念家人。</p><p>“罗德里赫去年回来过圣诞节了吗？”进入厨房拿杯子的时候，基尔伯特若无其事地向一位女佣询问。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“前年圣诞节呢？”</p><p>“也没有。”</p><p>“为什么？”基尔伯特谨慎地按捺着语气中过强的探询，以一种分寸恰好的惊讶问道，“埃德尔斯坦夫人一定很想他吧。”</p><p>“夫人当然很想念他。但是少爷...”女佣欲言又止，觉得对基尔伯特说这件事并不合适。</p><p>“他是不是出了什么事？”基尔伯特粗浅地猜了一句，为了鼓励女佣继续说下去，他神情恳切地注视着她，“我很担心。”</p><p>这时，埃德尔斯坦夫人走进了厨房，女佣连忙结束对话，低头把刚出炉的烤鸡端了出去。</p><p>“你需要什么吗，我的孩子？”埃德尔斯坦夫人和蔼地问。</p><p>“我来拿杯子。”基尔伯特自然地回答，话音刚落，一旁的佣人就把洗净擦干的杯子放在他面前的台子上。</p><p>“下次拜托佣人就可以了。”她亲切地挽起他的手臂，准备将他带去餐厅。“我原以为你们今年圣诞节不会回来，看到你们我真高兴。”</p><p>这个和罗德里赫同龄的男孩是她眼看着长大的。</p><p>她似乎知道罗德里赫和他的关系不算特别融洽，而当她偶尔询问时，罗德里赫会说并没有什么矛盾，只是性情不太相投，因此她不觉得这是需要注意的问题。社交圈里性情不合的人太多了，得体的社交礼仪足以掩盖这件事。</p><p>她第一次察觉到他身份特殊的时候，是有一年基尔伯特突然说他们在交往，这让她最终同意了罗德里赫进入大学。但大学开始后没多久，她就听说罗德里赫和他分手了，此后几年都没有听罗德里赫再提起过这个名字。</p><p>可是现在，他依然成为了罗德里赫的丈夫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两年前的消息是医院方面告知埃德尔斯坦家的，这个家族要提前进行这样的安排并不是难事。当罗德里赫的父母质问这件事的时候，罗德里赫却始终不肯透露孩子父亲的任何信息。</p><p>你们为什么要找他？我和他已经没有任何关系了。他坚决地告诉他父母，希望家人不要做出任何打探甚至干扰对方生活的举动，因为他也不想再见到对方。</p><p>他的母亲认为他是被抛弃了，可她无从知道事情的详细，又心疼又愤怒，一气之下说无论他和那个人有怎样的纠葛，孩子总是无辜的。</p><p>罗德里赫愣住了，听他母亲的言外之意，似乎今天的局面是他故意为之。</p><p>我比世界上任何人都不希望它出事。</p><p>罗德里赫攥紧了手指，如鲠在喉，可他又凭什么说出这么冠冕堂皇的话？是他为了追求自己的自由而没有照顾好它。在某些意志疏忽的时候，他会不经意间想到那个孩子可能的模样，但这种念头一律戛然而止。他没有资格想这件事。</p><p>他知道自己的母亲很难过，为了避免总让他母亲想起这件事，也为了避免他母亲发现他有多难过，那两年里他回家的次数屈指可数。</p><p>当基尔伯特提出要和罗德里赫结婚的时候，埃德尔斯坦夫人心里很是欣慰，以为儿子终于从两年前失败的感情中走了出来，以至于当罗德里赫表示出不想结婚的态度时，她唯恐那是因为他还没有放下以前的事情。</p><p>罗德里赫对待基尔伯特是特别的，她看得出来，这更让她感到很矛盾，既担心基尔伯特知道这段往事后会心生芥蒂，又总觉得不太可能瞒一辈子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你们当初怎么会分手呢？”在到达餐厅之前，埃德尔斯坦夫人问基尔伯特。</p><p>基尔伯特闻言迟疑了一下，他以为罗德里赫的家人并不知道他们以前交往过的事情，为什么会分手，他也不知道啊。</p><p>“其实我也不清楚原因，分手是他提的。”基尔伯特闷闷地回答。</p><p>埃德尔斯坦夫人沉默片刻，“如果那时候你们就能结婚...你介意罗德里赫这些年里和别人交往过吗？”</p><p>Alpha对于Omega具有偏执的占有欲，有时候甚至会拒绝让Omega外出工作。对于Omega身上无法抹消的痕迹，埃德尔斯坦夫人更是有理由感到忐忑。</p><p>他介意，又能有什么办法呢？</p><p>“您不用担心。”基尔伯特下意识地安抚罗德里赫的母亲，可他的声音并不像他希望的那样轻松，这将暴露他内心的纷乱。他突然不知道如何继续说下去。</p><p>一想到这件事，他就无法维持理智的思考。</p><p>稍微平复了思绪，“对不起，我伤害过他，他想和别人交往是情有可原...”每说出一个字，他舌头上的苦涩都更加重一份，“...他现在和以后愿意在我身边就够了。”</p><p>埃德尔斯坦夫人静静地观察着他。</p><p>正当她想开口说什么，餐厅的门突然被打开了，罗德里赫看着两人，低声叫了一句“母亲。”</p><p>“准备吃饭吧。”她温和地笑了，走进了餐厅。</p><p>罗德里赫走到他面前，“你怎么去了这么久？”</p><p>“你想我吗？”基尔伯特压下繁杂的想法，不认真地问了一句。</p><p>罗德里赫垂下眼睛，轻轻握住了他的手，手指蜷缩在他的掌心，似乎稍微感到安心了一点。</p><p>“其他人看着呢。”基尔伯特提醒他，“没关系吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫愣了一下，“...没关系。”他语气有点低落，这么说着，慢慢地松开了基尔伯特。</p><p>基尔伯特突然抱住了他，“我下次不去这么久了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一月份刚开始上班的时候，有的人还没有从圣诞和新年长假中赶回来。罗德里赫帮一位同事代了一天的班，因此中旬时有了两个半天的假期。</p><p>罗德里赫在书房里读论文，看到某一段图谱的时候，他想起上个月打印了一篇相关论文。在翻找那篇论文时，他意外发现了一份料想不到的文件。</p><p>在翻开那份写着《标记关系适配度咨询报告》的文件时，他的思绪是完全空白的，的确没有任何想法，他看到的每一行字都在输入最直接的信息。</p><p>这份报告编写于去年12月，其中详细描述了解除标记关系对双方可能造成的影响以及恢复所需的时间和措施，分析对象是——他在毫不知情的情况下成为了分析对象，另一方自然是他生理意义和法律意义上的Alpha。</p><p>在艰深晦涩的医学分析之后，列出了一张终止标记关系的申请表和具体操作流程。表格中并列的姓氏看起来是如此刺眼。</p><p>罗德里赫从没想过他第一次看到这份表格是在这种情境之下。</p><p>他自嘲地笑了笑，幸好他还没有习惯这个名字。他不应该感到不满，在他计划解除标记的时候，他也不曾考虑过要和基尔伯特商量这件事。他们俩就是如此，总是在做冲动不计后果的事情，又总是在为过往的错误买单。</p><p>罗德里赫草草合上资料，不愿意再看第二眼，他把文件夹原封不动地放回抽屉里，走到厨房里准备泡一杯咖啡。</p><p>他似乎依然是冷静的，拆出咖啡胶囊放到咖啡机里，拧开一瓶矿泉水倒进去，按下机器上的按钮，动作有条不紊，但他的思绪却不受控制地被咖啡之外的事情死死纠缠，他为什么要意外？是他不止一次地明确告诉基尔伯特，他不介意对方和别人继续保持关系，是他向对方承诺在某些情况之下他会选择离婚。</p><p>罗德里赫抚摸着额头，靠在料理台上长舒了一口气，难道他有选择吗？即使他对基尔伯特说不要碰别人，情况也不会有任何改变，他除了表现出自己不介意还能怎样保有他残存的尊严？况且他们之前交往的时间甚至都不到两年，基尔伯特没有和任何一个前任交往过这么长的时间，他不想知道那两年里发生过什么，但柏林实在有太多人想让他知道这些事情了，尽管他几乎立刻就删除了发到他手机上的照片，如果他也能同样删除掉扎根在脑海中的亲密一幕...</p><p>咖啡泡好了，罗德里赫端起白色茶杯，用金属细勺稍微将牛奶搅匀，咖啡的香气袅袅地飘散在厨房里，他的动作停滞了一下，突然把整杯咖啡都倒在了水槽里，拧开水龙头，麻木地冲洗着杯子内壁的褐色痕迹。他感觉有点抱歉，差点又忘了。</p><p>如果他是在一个月前看到这份资料，他会....用更有尊严的方式面对基尔伯特，然后再离开。</p><p>如果现在解除标记，这个孩子十有八九也会有危险。他还没有想好如何告诉基尔伯特这件事。基尔伯特不想要孩子...而如果基尔伯特已经准备和别人结婚，就更不会希望有一个额外的孩子，那会使财产继承问题变得十分麻烦。</p><p>但他无法忍受再失去它。</p><p>这当然是不负责任的做法，罗德里赫心里很明白，矛盾的观点撕扯着他的理智，不知过了多久，他终于停止了对杯子的蹂躏，把杯子放在台子上。伴随着清脆的声响，他做出决定，他可以尽力抹消孩子和贝什米特家的关系，他不会让它碰贝什米特家的任何东西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>基尔伯特回到家的时候，罗德里赫正在给鱼肉浇上奶白色的汤汁。</p><p>“今天是什么日子？”基尔伯特揶揄道，他从背后抱住罗德里赫，头靠在罗德里赫肩膀上，看了一眼对方在做什么，然后视线就落在罗德里赫的侧脸上。</p><p>罗德里赫放下长勺，转头亲了他一下。</p><p>自从有了这个孩子之后，他总是不由自主地想靠近基尔伯特，希望和对方发生肢体接触，哪怕只是从早到晚的分别，他都感觉十分难熬。然而现在明明贴着对方的温度，他却觉得心神不宁，胸口空空落落。</p><p>基尔伯特盯着他，脸上的笑意越来越明显，这人有时候的确很容易笑出来，“你能不能明天也像今天一样？”</p><p>罗德里赫没有回答，让他帮忙把沙拉端出去。</p><p> </p><p>这种温馨的气氛并没有持续多久。</p><p>吃晚饭的时候，罗德里赫语气平静地告诉基尔伯特，他要去非洲参加一个技术援助项目，可能有一年时间不在家。</p><p>基尔伯特啪地放下刀叉，一动不动地看着罗德里赫，眼神逐渐透露出难以掩饰的焦躁，他声音一沉，开口时就是接近质问的口吻，“你甚至不和我提前商量一下？”</p><p>“时间比较紧，没来得及提前告诉你。”罗德里赫说，“最长也就是一年——”</p><p>基尔伯特瞬间就怒了，“你知道一年有多久吗？人一辈子才多少个一年啊！”</p><p>他当然知道很久，而且他明知道还会更久。可是基尔伯特的生活只会变得更加不受束缚，他之所以发怒只是因为计划被打乱，“你先不要生气好吗？”罗德里赫说，他不想在分开之前还在和彼此吵架。</p><p>基尔伯特平复了一下情绪，“我不生气了。”</p><p>他又慢慢地抓住了罗德里赫的手，“别去这么久好不好？”他低声说，“我会以为你再也不回来的。”</p><p>“怎么会呢。”罗德里赫声音干涩，手心开始冒出冷汗。</p><p>基尔伯特摇摇头，“那两年里我总做这种噩梦，梦到我已经老了，可是你再也没有来见过我。”他的额头枕在罗德里赫手上，“我这辈子买过的最美好的一张车票就是去林道的车票。万一这半年其实才是一场梦，等我醒来的时候。”他声音一滞，“发现你根本没有回来过。”</p><p>罗德里赫感觉胸口发堵，这是基尔伯特最让他害怕的一面，他没有办法承受他失落的样子。</p><p>可是他们都不是两年前的自己了。</p><p>“不会的。”他压抑着说出几个字，“那明天我和所里商量一下，看看能不能把时间缩短一点。”</p><p>基尔伯特迟疑地看着他，似乎感觉这句话里搪塞的成分有点醒目，但罗德里赫只是盯着自己的盘子，不再说什么。基尔伯特犹豫了一下，亲了亲他的手，“你要说话算话。”</p><p>第二天，罗德里赫和基尔伯特说改成一个月了，基尔伯特虽然还是很生气，但这次能不情不愿地同意了，转念一想，他又有点隐隐的高兴，觉得罗德里赫还是挺在乎他的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个月的期限即将结束，当基尔伯特以为终于可以等到罗德里赫回家的时候，罗德里赫打来电话若无其事地说外派要再延长半年。</p><p>他当即在电话里和罗德里赫大吵了一架，他再也不想理解并支持罗德里赫的工作了！潜意识里他认为自己受到了严重的欺骗，罗德里赫十有八九早就准备这么做，却用一个月的期限来迷惑他。而在意识更深层的地方汹涌着强烈的不安，那令他只想立刻让罗德里赫回来，只想下一秒就能看到罗德里赫，触碰罗德里赫。</p><p>这个要求当然不可能实现。他很清楚，但在被拒绝的时候他还是无法不感到更加愤怒。</p><p>至少，至少罗德里赫对于要分离这么长时间应该表示出更多的不舍，在被怒火焚烧理智的时候，他心里有一个委屈的声音小声说。</p><p>可是罗德里赫不仅没有听到这个声音，而且很轻易就被激怒了，一点都没有来哄他的意思，甚至暗讽他只是在借机发泄怒气，他身边根本不缺人。他气红了眼，好像只有他一个人在介意分开，一气之下愣是给罗德里赫回了句那还用你说？</p><p>在那次吵架之后，罗德里赫再也不和他联系了。</p><p>他找各种理由给罗德里赫发消息，绕着弯道歉，但半个月过去了，罗德里赫还是不和他联系。</p><p>他不知道为什么会变成这样，有一天他半夜醒来，迷迷糊糊间给罗德里赫发消息说他说不清自己哪里好难受。当他准备重新入睡的时候，响起了烦人的视频通话提示音，他正要直接挂断，突然清醒了过来。</p><p>视频里罗德里赫头发凌乱，脸色苍白，看起来精神不太好，他一时间什么也说不出来，只是看着罗德里赫，直到对方开口问他怎么了。他感觉更难受了，那是另一种难受，他说了两句就把通话挂了，想让罗德里赫赶快去睡觉。</p><p>罗德里赫再不回他的消息，好像从他的世界里消失了一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>基尔伯特起初打算动用贝什米特家的渠道定位罗德里赫，但和上次一样，罗德里赫在德国境外的任何信息都被加入了无法干预的噪音。</p><p>他不得不采用最朴素的方式通过研究所询问罗德里赫的被派驻的具体地址。而在研究所他碰巧遇到了罗德里赫的学长，两人去喝了一杯咖啡。</p><p>在谈话中基尔伯特得知，学长来自北威州，比罗德里赫高两级。</p><p>“这么说我们是校友，太巧了。”学长有点意外，“那你和罗德里赫也是大学校友。”</p><p>根本没有什么巧合。</p><p>“我和他从小就认识了。”基尔伯特冷不丁地说了一句。</p><p>学长笑了，“真不错。为什么到现在才确定关系呢？大学不是很好的机会吗？”</p><p>“我们大学时就在一起。”</p><p>气氛陷入了短暂的沉默。</p><p>“你是他男友？可我记得他没有被标记。” 学长轻描淡写地将对话继续了下去，笑容变得有点刺人，“这倒很难得，你是我见过的第一个接受开放式关系的Alpha。”</p><p>“我不接受。”基尔伯特阴沉地否认，发现从某些人口中，自己既不想听到罗德里赫的名字，甚至不想听到指代罗德里赫的“他”。</p><p>“哦。”学长若有所思地点点头，“那就是你不愿意标记他？你们的相处方式还挺独特。”</p><p>学长的语气表明他好像只是觉得自己听到了一些事后的心虚声张。</p><p>“你为什么对他有没有被标记这件事记得这么清楚？”扎在心口的尖刺正在淬毒，基尔伯特的语气已经带上明显的不友善。</p><p>这个问题真突然，学长只是坐在这里就感受到了无法被错判的敌意。</p><p>他们专业的学生由于先天或后天的原因，信息素耐受度通常比较高，加上罗德里赫对自己的身体状况一直很谨慎，所以平时上课做实验没有出过什么岔子。不过专业中Omega学生数量极其少，罗德里赫依然很容易引起旁人的注意，无论是出于善意的关心，还是意图不明的兴趣。</p><p>罗德里赫身上通常没有任何Alpha的气息。在他的记忆中只有寥寥可数的几次罗德里赫曾露出一点蛛丝马迹。应该是事发突然，所以遮掩对方信息素的药物来不及完全发挥作用。他没有兴趣去探察别人的生活，然而模糊地感觉罗德里赫可能有性伴侣，因为几乎没有Alpha能忍受不标记自己的恋人，他也从没见过这个人来实验楼找罗德里赫。</p><p>后来他才觉得自己当初可能想错了。</p><p>在医院的时候，当着他的面，罗德里赫只是表示担心课题的进度受到影响，他安慰罗德里赫，但谁都能看得出来真正令罗德里赫痛苦的是他根本不提的事情。只有失去和爱人的孩子才会产生这样不分青红皂白的痛苦。他突然明白，罗德里赫原本哪是会容忍事发突然的人？</p><p>那人为什么不标记罗德里赫？学长对素未谋面的人产生了不公正的不满，可是第一次看到向来冷静的罗德里赫如此消沉，而对方甚至迟迟没有出现在医院时，他也顾不上什么公不公正。</p><p>罗德里赫最想见到的人显然不是他，当他若无其事地问罗德里赫是否把这件事告诉了孩子的父亲时，罗德里赫勉强笑了笑说，已经联系他了，让学长先回去。他觉得罗德里赫或许不愿意被自己撞破隐私，于是离开了医院。</p><p>一桩遥远的无名债终于找到了源头，“因为我看着他失去了他的孩子。”</p><p>基尔伯特猛地抬起头，目光像雷霆一般炸响，“你说什么？你说的是罗德里赫？”</p><p>他的反应让学长轻微皱了皱眉，“你不知道吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗德里赫从当地用作宿舍的小楼西翼搬到了东翼，在安放行李时，他发现从新房间的窗口依然可以看到同一棵棕榈树，这里的冬天也是绿色的，所以树叶看起来不像雪化之后的萌芽那么新鲜。</p><p>在离开学校后的两年里，罗德里赫在这个国家工作。当地的研究机构分担了一部分疾控工作，有着相对较高的感染风险，不过他因此获得了某些抗体。这是柏林的研究所同意将他外派到这个国家的主要原因。</p><p>罗德里赫打开桌子上的几个药瓶，倒出不同颜色的药片就着清水吞下。怀孕的Omega没有发情期，从生理和心理上都高度依赖Alpha的安抚，而现在他能依靠的只有这些药物。</p><p>他不太敢和基尔伯特打电话，上次在电话里大吵一架之后，为他定期做检查的医生发现他状态不好，提醒他情绪波动过大会影响药物效果。</p><p>“由于你仍然处于被标记状态，所以原先匹配的信息素会对新信息素产生剧烈排斥。代信息素药物虽然去除了结合特征点，但如果你自身信息素波动刺激了匹配信息素，就可能引发无差别排斥，这对胎儿非常危险。”</p><p>这种药物本身是给意外失去Alpha而终止标记关系的Omega准备的，考虑到他情况特殊，医生开了好几种代信息素药物让他搭配服用，减轻排异反应。</p><p>为了尽量避免出现意外情况，他索性不再联系基尔伯特。</p><p>罗德里赫今天和人约好了喝下午茶，他的直系学弟，比他晚一年来到M国研究所，在罗德里赫去往柏林之后，学弟依然留在这里工作。</p><p>“我买了塔米那，薄荷茶和无花果牛奶。”学弟把面包和饮料放在棕榈树庭院的石桌上。</p><p>罗德里赫拿起面包，慢条斯理地咬了一口。</p><p>“你吃得太少了，你中午就没怎么吃饭。”学弟一边皱眉看着他，一边从纸袋里拿出一个塔米那用三两口解决干净。罗德里赫看他吃东西感觉很有胃口，于是自己不再吃了，端起茶尝了尝，四周笼罩着午后舒适的宁静。</p><p>“这怎么能行？你会饿坏的。”学弟接着说，“小孩子也会饿坏的。”</p><p>罗德里赫又吃了一点。</p><p>“你丈夫是什么样的人？” 学弟抛出一个问题。</p><p>“挺好的。”罗德里赫反应了几秒，含糊地回答。</p><p>“你知道吗，我上大学之后就养成了看报纸的习惯。”学弟突然扯到了另一个话题。</p><p>罗德里赫笑了一下，似乎感觉听到了新鲜的事情，“没想到现在还有年轻人喜欢看报纸。”</p><p>“是啊。”学弟带着笑意点点头，目光却始终盯着罗德里赫的笑，“我想，说不定哪一天就会在报纸上看到你结婚的消息。”</p><p>“这样无聊的消息还不如文献综述有趣。”罗德里赫调侃道。</p><p>学弟喝了一口茶，目光落在略显粗糙的石头表面，“因为我很喜欢你，所以总是忍不住这么做。”</p><p>罗德里赫愣住了。</p><p>“如果我不说，是不是你听到前一句话时都丝毫不会往这方面想？”</p><p>这是罗德里赫第一次听到这句话，他一时不知道应当如何反应。</p><p>有人用美妙的言辞称赞他，有人用讽刺的言辞嘲弄他。奇怪的是，从没有人对他说过最直白简单的这几个词。</p><p>罗德里赫感到喉咙开始发涩，胸口有一个角落被逐渐揪紧，他说不出这其中的原因。不知过了多久，他开口说，“我已经结婚了。” </p><p>“我知道。”学弟轻笑了一声，“可我总觉得，我还是应该要有资格告诉你这件事。”</p><p>“不知道为什么，我读茨威格的时候总是想到你，所以我常常会读茨威格。”他平静地说了下去，“如果我终究要给你写一封陌生的来信，那么我今天就让你知道这件事，能被你原谅吗？”</p><p>“这怎么会需要我原谅呢。”罗德里赫轻声回答，甚至带着一点不解，“死没什么特殊，不必把想做的事留到那时再做。” </p><p>学弟淡淡地注视着罗德里赫，他的学长，存有一点比教养更根深蒂固的下意识的温柔，他如同要用目光将之裹覆起来一样看着他。</p><p>罗德里赫或许不记得了，他曾经在他面前提过一次想来这里工作一段时间。他来到这里是偶然，原本只是为了看看罗德里赫提到的地方，没想到竟然真的碰到了罗德里赫，于是鬼使神差一般，他留了下来。</p><p>他没有告诉任何人他在这里见到了罗德里赫。</p><p>我知你从不缺人爱慕。</p><p>他曾自觉配不上罗德里赫的家世而始终按捺着心思，而在那一年的相处中他逐渐改变了想法。当他决定在罗德里赫休假回来后表明心迹时，却等来了罗德里赫结婚的消息。</p><p>他不知道怎么会有Alpha忍心在他学长怀孕的时候留他孤身一人。但若非如此，他也不会有机会与罗德里赫重逢，没关系，他会照顾罗德里赫。</p><p>一阵振动传来，罗德里赫拿起手机，看了一眼新信息，霎时间瞳孔微张，心跳几乎停跳一拍。</p><p>“为什么将孩子的事情瞒着我？”</p><p>当对方发来通话请求时，他将对方的账号拉入了黑名单。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3月初，M国在举办一场关于可持续发展目标的会议，为期十天的议程将囊括粮食安全、卫生健康、教育、清洁能源、饮用水、社区发展、海洋资源等多方面议题。罗德里赫和他的同事作为卫生健康领域的从业者参加了这次会议。</p><p>第一天的开幕典礼上，M国的政府官员在发表开场讲话，当官员不断回顾着过去五年取得的成果时，罗德里赫开始翻阅所发的宣传册。其后是各界代表上台发表演讲，中间休息了一次，与会者们互相聊天，交换联系方式。</p><p>会议下半场开始之后，罗德里赫开始感觉到轻微的头痛，呼吸变得有点急促，他起初以为是心理作用，可不适的感觉越来越明显，还有身体内部滋生的说不清道不明的难受，罗德里赫拧开矿泉水喝了一口，情况没有好转。</p><p>学弟敏锐地发现了他的异常，探过来低声问，“你不舒服吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫深吸了一口气，摇摇头，“我出去透透风。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>步出会场之后，早春的新鲜空气扑面而来，混杂着好闻的草木气息被吸入肺腑，罗德里赫晒了一会儿温和的阳光，感觉已经舒服多了。</p><p>学弟跟着他离开了会场，他们去了会场附近的一家餐厅。</p><p>在准备点餐的时候，罗德里赫没有回头，但是他的注意力完全转移到了身后...他太熟悉这个气息了...心脏以一种令人不适的方式猛烈跳动，有人在他身后保持着不同寻常的沉默。</p><p>罗德里赫不敢回头去确认，似乎一旦对上了那人的视线，事情就将不再有回转的余地。</p><p>他在餐厅固有的噪音里感知着那个身影。</p><p>服务员的询问打断了他的心慌意乱，罗德里赫在菜单上随意选了一个，取餐之后他依然一副心不在焉的模样，学弟向他示意自己的位置。</p><p>他们刚落座没多久，一位不速之客突然在学弟旁边的位置上坐下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>基尔伯特的愤怒和恶意在包围着他们的沉重气氛中变得越来越明显。几分钟的时间里，他们没有任何语言，没有任何动作。</p><p>为了打破僵局，罗德里赫端起玻璃杯喝了一口水，然后强迫自己拿起叉子，尝试吃一点盘子里温热的丸子。他根本不看对面的人，叉起一点沙拉，姿态自然而不受打扰。</p><p>但他没有什么食欲，方才的不适再次浮出水面，在缓慢的咀嚼中产生了一点反胃的感觉。</p><p>“你身上是谁的气味？” 基尔伯特死死地盯着他，“你解除了标记？”</p><p>罗德里赫难以继续下咽，现在这个隔着餐桌的距离对他而言已经太近了，他只能握紧刀叉来遏制手心不自觉的震颤，意识深处涌出与理智相悖的亲近感，他渴望获得熟悉的触碰，但他已经直觉般嗅到危险的气息，离得越近，难受的感觉就越强烈...</p><p>他不能继续在这里待下去。</p><p>然而他还没有离开那家餐厅，手臂就被一把拽住，转眼间失去了自由行动能力。</p><p>“你想去哪？”这个声音中已经完全失去了沉稳，如同盯住他的目光一样充满愤怒和仇恨。</p><p>“我已经把标记解除了。”</p><p>罗德里赫话语中的平静和冷淡对基尔伯特而言是毁灭性的，眼前刻薄的美丽使他的大脑陷入了片刻的冻结，直到压迫着他的情绪不断加重，成为越来越无可辩驳的事实，将一切感知覆没。</p><p>他拒绝理解这句话。</p><p>在结婚之前，罗德里赫曾经提到过解除标记，他以为...罗德里赫不可能真的做出这种事。</p><p>此刻，他再也想不起来他们在一起时所有美好的事物，他希望罗德里赫转过来看着他，因为他已经难以遏制胸口的怒意，忍耐不知去向，如果罗德里赫愿意回过头来好好看着他，哪怕是一秒，他无法对这样的罗德里赫做出违背自己最强烈的意愿的事...</p><p>可是罗德里赫没有。</p><p>他清楚地感觉到罗德里赫试图从他面前逃离，似乎在这里多待一秒都是无比痛苦的事情。</p><p>愤怒的苦涩侵蚀着他的神经，在他无情地准备对这件事做出处理的时候，有人突兀地伸手拦住了他，“放开他。”</p><p>“滚开，我是他丈夫。”基尔伯特带着警告意味向对方陈述一个事实。</p><p>“那又如何？”学弟显然非常讨厌他的态度，“你看不出来他不希望你碰他吗？”</p><p>“轮不到你一个外人多管闲事！”</p><p>学弟的笑容压不住他的愠怒和轻蔑，“你能和他结婚，不过是运气比较好而已。恰好生在有钱人家，恰好你的信息素对他有用。你未必比我更理解他。”</p><p>“你什么意思？”基尔伯特终于认真地看向他，这个问题是一个危险的试探。</p><p>不需要罗德里赫介绍，基尔伯特也知道这个人是谁。</p><p>他在食堂里偶然遇见过罗德里赫和他的学弟。第一次看到这个人投向罗德里赫的眼神时，他就很清楚这是他的敌人。</p><p>回去之后他和罗德里赫吵得很凶，没有缘由的吵架，罗德里赫根本不知道他在发什么火，两个人闹得好几天没说话。他不知道自己到底想要求什么，为了避免被人怀疑他们的关系，他们在学校里很少一起吃饭，甚至很少见面。</p><p>罗德里赫怎么可能一点都察觉不到别人对他是什么心思？基尔伯特无法不阴暗地认为罗德里赫在存心利用这件事。</p><p>但他如何去指责罗德里赫？如果他因为这件事而吵架，罗德里赫肯定会顺势说，那就分手吧，罗德里赫早就等着这个机会，从来就不愿意发生标记关系，从来就做好退出的准备。</p><p>他偏不让罗德里赫遂意。</p><p>在谁对这段关系更不在乎这件事上，他们谁都不会输给对方，他绝不放过让罗德里赫难过的机会，所有不可说的灼人嫉妒都在争吵中被扭曲成对罗德里赫本身的厌恶。</p><p>任谁听到他的话，都会相信他随时想结束这段关系。他显得毫不在意，随心所欲，或许还要在最能损害罗德里赫的尊严时提出分手。</p><p>如果他真的能提出这件事。</p><p>“至少我看得出他想要什么。”学弟毫无忌惮地回答，“我从大学就开始在他身边，我来到他所在的城市，和他一起工作，比你和他结婚早得多——”</p><p>“别说了！”罗德里赫试图制止他。</p><p>但已经太迟了。</p><p>“你这两年里和他待在一起？” 基尔伯特冷冰冰地发问，目光却滚烫得如同要将面前的人烧尽，“你怀过的孩子是他的吗？”</p><p>除此之外，他想不到罗德里赫逃避对他提起这件事的原因。</p><p>罗德里赫睫毛一颤，眼中全是惊怔。</p><p>就在这时，学弟握住了罗德里赫的手。</p><p>罗德里赫如同被烫到一般想抽回来，几乎同一刻，一股野蛮的力道揍得学弟一个趔趄，基尔伯特恶狠狠地揪住他的衣领，“你找死！”</p><p>罗德里赫被这一举动惊呆了，几乎条件反射般按住基尔伯特的手，“住手。”</p><p>基尔伯特看向他的眼神可怖到了极点，罗德里赫面色刷地一白，反胃的感觉涌上喉咙，转身冲进了洗手间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>镀铜水龙头中流出的清水在罗德里赫的脸颊和双手上冷却，汨汨地消除着情绪上的痕迹。突如其来的见面充满着怀疑和矛盾，他无法用理性要求的平静和客观来分析它，以确定自己该怎么做。</p><p>时间一到，水流就停止了，但罗德里赫仍然陷在沉思和担忧深处。他花了几秒钟来做出反应，抬起头，镜子中的人影透露着明显的憔悴迹象，他抽出几张纸擦掉顺着下颌滴下的水珠。</p><p>然而，他转瞬即逝的平静马上被打破了，镜子中出现了另一个身影。</p><p>基尔伯特站在他身后，一等到他恢复平静，就一刻也不愿多等地闯进他的空间。</p><p>“如果你不想给他惹上麻烦，就不要靠近他。”</p><p>听到这个无理的要求，罗德里赫不知想起什么，讽刺地笑了笑，“你或许觉得不可理喻，但人和人的关系不可能如此轻易地被安排或者遗忘。”</p><p>“你真的要逼我吗？”基尔伯特的愤怒被轻而易举地重新点燃了。</p><p>罗德里赫用一种令人心烦意乱的方式瞪着他。</p><p>基尔伯特伸出手试图抚摸他的脸，罗德里赫下意识后退一步，避免和他发生任何危险的接触。</p><p>这个动作令基尔伯特再无余心再对自己的意愿进行荒唐的否认，他突然将罗德里赫按在墙上，猛地亲吻住对方的嘴唇，不想再多听到一个字。他的手起先按住了罗德里赫的肩膀，然后滑向他的脸颊，防止罗德里赫离开他，防止一件已经发生的事情...</p><p>罗德里赫的嘴唇被顶开，呼吸几乎被剥夺殆尽，衬衫下的身体紧紧地贴着基尔伯特，毫无伪装的隐秘联系在他的身体中搏动，侵蚀着任何阻止这不可避免和被暗中渴望的一切发生的决心...</p><p>当他逐渐丧失与生俱来的清醒，现实的观念开始模糊时，从小腹深处传来一阵隐隐的抽痛，起先像鱼吐泡泡一样若有若无，渐渐变得清晰，无法被忽视，心脏中渗出的恐慌让罗德里赫感到越来越难受，迷雾被迫撕扯开来，无论是身体的记忆还是脑海的记忆，可是他说不了话，一切挣扎只是换来对方更加令人窒息的力度...</p><p>他难以选择自己的职业，难以选择自己的婚姻，甚至无法保护一个不幸又无辜的孩子...</p><p>在更进一步的动作之前，在罗德里赫内心的绝望愈演愈烈时，基尔伯特强行从这个吻中停了下来，好像有更重要的事情必须做。安静的空间里依然充斥着沉重的喘息声，基尔伯特轻轻抵着他的额头，喉结滑动了一下，眼眶发红，“我好想你...不要说别人的事了...”</p><p>在这个疏忽的空隙，罗德里赫终于趁机推开他，慌不择路地从他面前逃开，</p><p>罗德里赫半倚着靠近门的墙壁，等待着疼痛逐渐平息。</p><p>这个毫不掩饰抗拒之意的举动让基尔伯特僵在原地，双眼因为显而易见的痛苦而慢慢失去了原来的光芒。 </p><p>看到罗德里赫面无血色的模样，他意识到他给对方带来了痛苦，迟迟不再敢上前。</p><p>不可调和的沉默笼罩着心思各异的两人。</p><p>“你为什么擅自解开标记？”基尔伯特的语气听起来好像是暴怒而充满恨意的归咎。一想到这件事给罗德里赫的身体造成了多大的伤害，他就陷在无边的绝望里。</p><p>“我受够了你想用标记来限制我的自由。”限制他的身体反应，更可怕的是限制他的感情波动。罗德里赫深吸了一口气，尽量维持声音的平稳，“我的确是因为你的信息素而和你结婚，但我没有得到我想要的东西，我不是必须忍受你的变换无常，更厌倦明知你没有兴趣还只能求你上我。我宁愿使用药物，这对我们都更加方便。”</p><p>“我哪一次不想碰你了？”基尔伯特气急败坏又不可置信地反驳，难道罗德里赫真的相信他会这么做吗？他不知道人应该如何抹消自己说过的话，简直想立刻不择手段地证明对方是错的。</p><p>这落在罗德里赫耳中带有更令人愤怒的施舍意味。“我对这件事已经无所谓了。”他冷淡地说，“我现在不要求离婚，但我希望若非必要我们不要互相干涉。如果你想谈离婚的事情，我会请律师来和你谈。”</p><p>“你觉得我有可能同意吗！你以为你想解除标记就解除标记，想离婚就离婚？”</p><p>“为什么不同意？”罗德里赫不耐烦地问，“你不要把我想得太随意可欺，总认为可以单方面折辱我！如果我不允许你再和任何情人见面，如果我让你们的孩子成为永远进不了家门的私生子，如果我把你的生活搅得不得安宁，你就会后悔了。不必把彼此逼到这一步。”</p><p>“你为什么不这么做？”基尔伯特阴郁地盯着他，咬重了每一个字。</p><p>“我痛恨你使我变成我不想成为的人！”</p><p>罗德里赫转身打开门，头也不回地离开了，希望再也不需要见到他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗德里赫所住的宿舍在研究所内，他平时不再轻易离开研究所，也没有再收到基尔伯特的任何信息。</p><p>一周后，大会的主办方在酒店举行闭幕宴会，当年罗德里赫在这里工作时认识的几位朋友想约他顺路见个面，于是罗德里赫去了这家酒店。</p><p>在宴会上，罗德里赫很快发现，基尔伯特也出席了这次宴会，对方穿着一套浅灰色的西装，在和一对中年夫妻谈话，整个人表现出认真的态度，他无意识地多看了一眼。</p><p>结束谈话的时候，基尔伯特显然也看到了他，在两人的意识交汇的一刹那，罗德里赫做好了应对各种情绪和反应的心理准备，他知道基尔伯特很难忍受自己的尊严被他损害却不进行报复。</p><p>出乎意料的是，当视线从他身上扫过的时候，基尔伯特的神色没有任何改变，见到他与见到众人别无两样，并以同样随心所欲的方式将视线从他身上移开。基尔伯特没有来对他进行报复，甚至根本没再注意过这个方向，很快就转向了其他来交谈的人。</p><p>基尔伯特的态度表现得不能更清晰了，好像上周的事情没有发生过，好像从不认识他一样。</p><p>在最初短暂的错愕之后，罗德里赫内心逐渐生出丝丝缕缕的如释重负，他庆幸地松了一口气，从长桌上拿了一杯酒。</p><p>他们之间很少有这种状态。</p><p>罗德里赫不记得他们有形同陌路的时期。或者说，他们之间没有这种奇怪的镇定感控场的时期。</p><p>在什么时候，执迷不悟地遭受感情上的痛苦才是值得的？</p><p>没有任何时候。</p><p>他们或许终于意识到应当拿回曾被他们在白昼的相悖和深夜的螺旋中作为代价放弃的各自的完整性。他们不要将激怒自己的权利再交给对方滥用，只有这样才能实现彻底的了结。</p><p>酒杯仍然被攥在罗德里赫手中，很快就变成了吸收异样情绪的对象，这种怪异感在他身体的每一根神经中游走传播，在手指用力的时候，他感觉到电流从左手传递到右手，造成一种不寻常的震颤。</p><p>走神的空当里，罗德里赫不自觉喝了一点杯里的酒，舌尖的刺激感让他被迫摇了摇头，清除思绪中一切不应该发生的事情。他放下了酒杯，觉得还是早点回去最为妥当。</p><p>偏在这时，有人来和他攀谈，和他聊了一阵后，表现出了想将一个人介绍给他认识的兴趣。</p><p>然后他就被带到了基尔伯特面前。</p><p>“...是行业内认可度极高的技术...富有社会责任感....家世显赫...”</p><p>基尔伯特有一句没一句地听着这人用隐约流露的优越口吻向罗德里赫介绍他，目光依然没太认真地放在罗德里赫身上。</p><p>直到轮到他说话时，为了不拂这位中间人的意，他向罗德里赫问了一句，“方便留张名片吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫的视线凝固了片刻，不知该回答有还是没有，短暂的停顿之后，他似乎认可了这种权宜，“当然。”他听到自己的声音说。</p><p>从罗德里赫手中接过名片后，基尔伯特略微看了两眼，没有浮现出更多的兴趣，当罗德里赫准备找个托辞从当前的局面脱身时，基尔伯特冷不丁地发问，“你是单身？” </p><p>离开柏林之后，罗德里赫在名片上就只保留了自己的姓氏。到这时罗德里赫已经有点明白过来了，这个人把他介绍给基尔伯特是存了些言外之意，可能是长久的考虑。也可能是一晚。他产生了一点说不清的厌恶。</p><p>“不是。”罗德里赫漫不经心地回答。</p><p>简短的词逸散到空漠之中，沉入喑哑的静止状态，哪怕是很低的回声也没有传来分毫。</p><p>“我想也不是。”基尔伯特好像突然反应过来他听到的是一个很好的机由，懒得继续敷衍下去，他暗示是时候结束这段简短的寒暄了，“有空再联系，夜晚愉快。”</p><p>他们互祝彼此有一个愉快的夜晚，谁都不曾在说出这句话有过压抑呼吸的尝试。在不为人注意的地方，那张名片被毫不留情地揉成一团变作废纸。</p><p>转身离开时，沉没的思绪令罗德里赫没有听到身后的人在说什么。</p><p>这仿佛是今晚的一个插曲，没人在意这个插曲还将在何处重现，如果真的有人在意，就让路灯去在意。</p><p>回到住处后，和前几天一样，罗德里赫很难入睡，最近医生让他调整了用药的剂量，在失眠的疲惫和胶着中，他索性坐起来看书，不再等待背信弃义的睡眠。</p><p>寂静的黑夜里，手机突然响了。</p><p>基尔伯特的助理给他打电话的时候，他才记起来他只屏蔽了基尔伯特的号码。</p><p>罗德里赫犹豫了一下，本想告诉对方不应该给打他电话，他管不了基尔伯特的事。</p><p>但从对方的语气中，他很快意识到，作为一个德国人，助理由于在凌晨给他打电话这件事，显然已经首先经受自身思维的剧烈斗争，罗德里赫没忍心挂断电话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗德里赫一走进大门，就听到有人隔着冷清的酒吧冲他高声嚷道：“懂不懂认字！早就打烊了！”一开口就是怒气外露，似乎想凭借声浪将他驱赶出去。</p><p>“我来找人。”</p><p>打烊时间已过了很久，但仍旧有固执的客人不肯离开这家酒吧。酒吧的工作人员压抑着发酵的不满等在稍远的地方，只是在经过十足劝说并收了足够的小费后才同意耐着性子再等上一等，否则他们早已经直接打电话叫巡警来处理了。</p><p>罗德里赫走近了坐在吧台前的人，停在一步开外。</p><p>“已经到打烊时间了。”罗德里赫提醒他，好像眼前人的固执是源于对时间的无概念。“不要给别人添麻烦。”</p><p>基尔伯特对此充耳不闻，似乎不觉得罗德里赫是在对他说话，自顾自地将酒倒在杯子里。</p><p>“回去找个朋友一起喝怎么样？”罗德里赫换了个方式。</p><p>“你谁啊？” 基尔伯特缓缓抬起头看了他一眼，语气不善地发出质问，眼神仿佛在看一个陌生人，一时间罗德里赫简直无法确认他是故意的还是喝醉了。“这家酒吧是你开的吗？”</p><p>“如果是我开的，我现在不会来找你。” </p><p>“谁叫你来的？”</p><p>罗德里赫避开了这个问题，“回去吧。”</p><p>“谁叫你来的？”他又重复了一遍，“谁觉得可以让你来动摇我！让他把脑子扔到西里西亚去！”</p><p>“我必须来。”</p><p>基尔伯特发出一阵讽笑声，“那我现在决定和你离婚，像你期望的一样，我们没有关系，你不必来了。”</p><p>“赶紧带他滚，别在这里拉拉扯扯！”他们的对话被打断了，看到这两人还没有要立刻离开的意思，工作人员丧失了最后的耐心，语气完全没有任何收敛。</p><p>下一秒，令人皱眉的刺耳声响骤然在所有人耳蜗上炸裂。</p><p>方才还在台面上的酒瓶现在被重重砸在了出言不逊的人脚下。</p><p>“吵死了。”基尔伯特不耐烦地说。</p><p>玻璃碎落一地，看不出颜色的酒液在地板上肆意弥漫，湿滑地流到鞋底下方，将地板弄得一片狼藉。</p><p>这如同点燃火药桶的火星一样激怒了酒保，酒保跨过玻璃碎片，三两步走过来，隔着吧台气势汹汹地要对基尔伯特的挑衅予以回击，基尔伯特正烦无处发泄，眼前这一幕来得正好，他霍然起身，散发出更加强烈的敌意，空气中的扭曲与紧张一触即发。</p><p>就在这时，有人抓住了他的手臂。</p><p>基尔伯特不用看都知道这是谁，然而这个动作和其中的意味进一步激化了他的暴躁，“你觉得你能阻止我？你以为自己是谁？”</p><p>罗德里赫的手指抓得更紧了，低垂着头，落下的头发和睫毛遮住了他的眼睛，他什么也没说。</p><p>基尔伯特抓住他的右手，想用野蛮的力气将他的手拽开，在碰到罗德里赫的一瞬间，对方突然颤抖了一下似乎是想避开他。</p><p>“我不太舒服...”罗德里赫压抑着声音说，“我们出去好不好...”</p><p>按在罗德里赫右手上的手突然顿住了，陷入显而易见的迟疑，片刻后它带着犹豫，起初只是试探性地稍微上移，摸了摸罗德里赫的手臂。然而很快，内心的所有瞻前顾后就被彻底抛到九霄云外，带着舒适温度的手移到他后背，谨慎而不容拒绝地消解着他们之间的距离，手指逐渐下移到后腰，好像想直接把他抱起来。</p><p>罗德里赫摇摇头，“别，我想透透风。”</p><p> </p><p>一离开那家酒吧，罗德里赫看起来就什么事都没有了，准备和基尔伯特各回各家。离开前罗德里赫没有做任何解释，只是潦草地说了句晚安，基尔伯特神情阴郁地盯着他，整个人如同要融进灯光微弱的黑夜里。</p><p>凌晨三点，从山顶延伸至海边的索道以不公平的方式寂静地将天空分割成数块。</p><p>走到车边时，他从眼角的余光看到基尔伯特在路边的花坛外沿坐下了。</p><p>罗德里赫内心摇摆了一阵，不受控制地转身走了回去，停在基尔伯特面前，“你联系司机了吗？”</p><p>基尔伯特沉默不言。</p><p>罗德里赫拿出手机，正准备打电话给他的助理，手机突然被人从他手里抢走了。</p><p>基尔伯特攥着他的手机，目光不知道看在何处。</p><p>“那我不管你了。”试图拿回手机未果后，罗德里赫有点生气地说，然后他忽然反应过来，这说不定就是基尔伯特希望的。“行，我不管你了，你把手机还给我。”</p><p>基尔伯特依然沉默着，像一架没有进行任何设定的机器。</p><p>罗德里赫不认为自己能从他手里把东西硬抢回来。他现在也不敢做这种尝试。</p><p>他可能喝醉了。罗德里赫想，于是只好先陪他一起坐在花坛边。</p><p>“你住在哪里？”</p><p>基尔伯特一言不发。</p><p>现在可好，他们俩陷入了被动失联状态。</p><p>过了几分钟，罗德里赫突然想到什么，从基尔伯特的口袋里翻出了一张标着酒店地址和房号的房卡，辨认了一下大致位置，恰好是他熟悉的街道，他想了想，“我送你回去。”</p><p>基尔伯特对这个提议没有任何反应。</p><p>罗德里赫转头看着他，手指缓慢地覆在他手背上，摸索着去牵他的手，尝试索要令人感到安心的最简单的亲密。</p><p>深沉的宁静在他们身旁落下，基尔伯特对上他的眼睛，今晚终于第一次表露出温顺的样子，翻过手掌，紧紧握住他的手，像抓住生活一样抓住罗德里赫，好像放手这个动作将会让他陷入身后的黑夜。</p><p>他显得那么听话，和罗德里赫起身离开了。</p><p> </p><p>酒店并不算远，只有十几分钟车程。</p><p>罗德里赫找到房卡上显示的房间，刷卡打开房门，侧身示意基尔伯特进去。</p><p>基尔伯特依然没有说话，他首先看了看罗德里赫，似乎明白了对方的意思，面无表情地走近了几步。从罗德里赫身边经过时，毫无征兆地，他突然伸手以强制的力度搂住罗德里赫，将罗德里赫一把掳进房间。</p><p>门被用力踹上了，隔着门传来门锁的滑钮被严严实实卡上的声音。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从罗德里赫在宴会上出现以来，他几乎很难眨眼，如果有人对上他的目光，那一定会认为看到的类似痛苦和仇恨的情绪，他避免去看罗德里赫，可是在他心里，他不愿意承认的很小的一部分因为见到对方这件事而轻微颤抖。</p><p>他感到有十分的必要恨罗德里赫，但一听到罗德里赫的声音，他就被激起一种非理性的渴望，这股灼烧将他的负面情绪一一磨灭，以专横的方式抹杀判断....</p><p>他要让罗德里赫付出代价，要让罗德里赫知道谁才拥有权力，恶意从记忆中唤醒每一个残酷的场景，眼前的人被与他的恶意联系起来...他恨自己无法将注意力从罗德里赫身上移开。</p><p>一切杂念都涌入他的脑海，听不清的言语在他脑海中浮现，充满恨意、愤怒和沮丧...那对在场的其他任何人而言都是毫无必要的，但对他而言至关重要。</p><p>即使在酒精的麻痹下，他也不得不被自己顽固的理智提醒，归根结底，是因为罗德里赫不在乎他。</p><p> </p><p>房间里一片黑暗，基尔伯特将准备施加报复的对象推在床上，罗德里赫刚从失去重心的混乱中清醒了一点，正想撑着被子坐起来，基尔伯特直接压了上去，不给他任何挣扎的余地。</p><p>“我没有同意和你离婚...你不要以为我已经让你得逞了。”基尔伯特一刻也不能多等，急于向罗德里赫宣告折磨了他一路的事情。</p><p>罗德里赫的大脑中残留着还未消散的晕眩，他吞咽了一下，“你刚刚不是这么说的。”</p><p>基尔伯特焦躁不安地想把今晚他说过的话从罗德里赫的记忆中通通抹消，“反正那不是同意离婚的意思！我说的话，解释权在我身上！”</p><p>“那我们就别谈了！”罗德里赫被这种随心所欲激怒了，“你不想看到我的时候就随便撇清关系——”</p><p>基尔伯特一把按住罗德里赫，他试图让罗德里赫接受他的解释，如果不成功，就想重写罗德里赫的记忆。</p><p>他故意咬在罗德里赫锁骨上方，舌 头有意识地向下压迫...</p><p>他意识到，罗德里赫身上在散发非常清淡的陌生的醇香，好像酒窖里刚刚开始发酵的葡萄，丝丝缕缕，挑 .逗着他的嗅.觉，他今晚终于有一点醉了的感觉，忍不住在罗德里赫白净的颈侧吮 吸，留下醒目的殷红印 记，罗德里赫只能属于他，完完全全，这个念头占据了他的全部思绪，他声音沙哑，挤 入罗德里赫的膝盖，蹭着两腿间温热的地方...</p><p>罗德里赫呼吸一紧，唇间不自觉溢出哼声，香甜的气息在黑暗中变得愈加浓郁，只要再往上几公分...他迫不及待要把自己浸入其中，然后把罗德里赫从内到外重新染上自己的气味...</p><p>他要重新进行标记。</p><p>这一可怕的认知让罗德里赫霎时间变得无比清醒，他浑身战栗，想要推开基尔伯特，“不要碰我！”</p><p>暧昧而危险的动作戛然而止，周遭的温度肉眼可见地顷刻降至冰点，加重的寂静使被打乱的呼吸声变得更加清晰，在喉咙里鼓动的心跳因为突然被遏制，就向胸腔一点点弥漫开伤害。</p><p>基尔伯特嘴角缓缓浮现出锐利的笑意，视线如同灯光在上膛枪口的冰冷反射。</p><p>“你今晚是不是和人睡过了？”他一边温声问，一边暴力地扯下罗德里赫的裤子，手指直接探进柔软湿热的后 穴，动作带出若有若无的水声，“这么湿，看来你度过了一个相当愉快的夜晚。”</p><p>罗德里赫难耐地低喘着，蔓延到指尖的一触即发的渴望令他想把自己紧紧蜷缩起来，“把手拿开！” 他咬着牙，声音已经变了调。</p><p>基尔伯特突然抽出沾着体液的手指，覆上罗德里赫的小腹，逼迫他保持完全打开的姿势。</p><p>罗德里赫一动也不敢动。</p><p>基尔伯特摩挲着那个地方，“你会因为一个孩子死去而难过吗？”他平静地问，言语中淬着无色的毒液，“像你这么放荡，不肯被任何人标记，不配拥有一个孩子。”</p><p>罗德里赫似乎没有听懂他在说什么。</p><p>然而，他的身体对疼痛却先做出了更本能的反应，胸口跳动的器官停滞了一刻，过了几秒，他闭上眼睛，发出空洞的笑声，“我为什么会认识你...”</p><p>“这是我要说的话！”基尔伯特愤怒地反驳，准备彻底覆盖其他人在罗德里赫身上留下的痕迹。</p><p>罗德里赫已经什么话都说不下去了，心脏源源不绝涌出的疼痛让他精疲力尽，他不知道如何从这种疼痛中解脱，只是感到自己实在撑不下去了，“那是你的孩子。”</p><p>基尔伯特冷笑，听起来这是罗德里赫在向他求饶的借口，“现在那成了我的孩子？”</p><p>他能明显感觉到罗德里赫僵住了，说出这句话似乎需要耗尽罗德里赫最后的力气，“...我们的孩子。”</p><p>基尔伯特花费了一点时间来理解这几个词。</p><p>起初，海底地壳在缓慢地移动，只是引起海水细微的流动，扬起碎砾的震动被同化在洋流中，游动的鱼群尚还毫无察觉，但只是几次积蓄，从深处传出的力量转瞬之间再也无法被压制，翻天覆地的海啸骤然掀起巨浪，将最后一丝呼吸的空间也完全吞噬干净。</p><p>难道他从来没有怀疑过这种可能吗？</p><p>但这种想法被他深深埋葬了。</p><p>他好像隐约能察觉到，即使在这件本已经很糟糕的事情中…这也是对罗德里赫伤害最大的一种可能性。</p><p>曾经存在过一个他和罗德里赫的孩子，永远不会再存在了。</p><p>在罗德里赫最痛苦的时候，他在和罗德里赫冷战。</p><p>“我真的很难受。”罗德里赫说，“你放过我吧，你喜欢谁就去和谁结婚吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从浴室出来的时候，他发现罗德里赫还没有离开。</p><p>罗德里赫把自己整个人裹在他松软的被子里，Omega把来时穿的外套放在一旁的椅子上，此刻严严实实地攥着被角，枕着他随手扔在被子上的外套，蜷曲着身体，好像睡着了。</p><p>基尔伯特走到床边，注意到昏暗的床头灯被打开了，罗德里赫凌乱的碎发落在柔软的耳边，在短暂的几秒钟内，他凝视着罗德里赫，想要辨认尚未消失在眉眼的残余情绪，可是当视线落在罗德里赫的面容上时，他很轻易就忘了自己最初的意图，在再次成为自己之前，他已经隔着被子抱住了罗德里赫。</p><p>几乎在同一时刻，罗德里赫睁开了眼睛。</p><p>不是在装睡。</p><p>“你是不是很累？”由于担心罗德里赫要剥夺他所渴望的接近的时刻，基尔伯特必须先占有这一刻，他开口问道。</p><p>他能感觉到罗德里赫的信息素相当混乱，应该是解除标记的后遗症，基尔伯特在心里做出判断。一想到这件事，他的思绪又成了一团乱麻，他怎么会让罗德里赫变成这样？他拂开罗德里赫的额发，罗德里赫的眼睛有点红，沉默了一下，想从被窝里坐起来。</p><p>“...你休息一下，我什么也不会做的。”基尔伯特稍微加大了一点手臂的力度，用轻微的试探挽留他，想了想又补充了一句，“最多只是抱你。”</p><p>“我要回去了。”</p><p>“不要。”基尔伯特睁大了眼睛，然后又收回视线，闷闷地说，“…我认输了。”</p><p>这是罗德里赫最不想要的结果，他痛恨看到基尔伯特因为愧疚而想要照顾他，而不敢和他分手。</p><p>罗德里赫挣开他坐起身，“无论如何，它已经不在了。你不需要为此而把一辈子搭进去。”</p><p>夜晚的寒冷渐渐蔓延到基尔伯特身上，只有面前的人才能驱散这股寒意，“你在说什么？你别不要我。”</p><p>“不要再和我说话了，你现在不太清醒。”</p><p>痛苦从未令基尔伯特如此清醒，他感到如鲠在喉，成千上万的话语潮水般涌进大脑，交战不息，他再次试着开口时，声音已经哑了，“我们再生一个吧。”</p><p>“我说了你不清醒！”罗德里赫好像突然被刺激到了，他无法形容自己有多么愤怒，更无法克制如闪电一般扑来的情绪。</p><p>“你不需要为了一个，你不想要的孩子—”</p><p>即使到了现在，说出这句话依然令罗德里赫声音颤抖，他无所谓他的孩子将是叛逆的、谦逊的、幽默的、胆小的、暴躁的还是其他模样。可是每一条枝叶都消失了，那个孩子唯一拥有的形容是父亲不想要的孩子，只是因为，它不幸选择成为他的孩子。</p><p>“和我继续维持婚姻，还说出这种不负责任的提议，你哪怕花上片刻想过这意味着什么吗？你怎么敢...如此傲慢？”</p><p>他的声音中压抑了太多，到了最后，那已经失去作为质问的力量。</p><p>面对罗德里赫的指控，基尔伯特简直不能相信自己听到了什么，对真实的彻底扭曲在意识中带来巨大的痛苦，“我怎么可能不想要——” </p><p>“我知道你当年说过什么。”罗德里赫疲惫地打断他。</p><p>这句话从罗德里赫的喉咙滑过，像一把利刃挖出陈年的旧伤。</p><p>基尔伯特瞳孔骤收，一时间失去了所有言词，他简直要忘了。</p><p>他曾经如何赌气地在其他人面前，表现出不想对罗德里赫负责，声称他已经厌烦罗德里赫，信誓旦旦地说他很快就会对罗德里赫提出分手。</p><p>而那个时候，罗德里赫真的失去了他们的孩子。</p><p>“我不是那么想的。”绝望的情绪逐渐涌了上来，不详的预感像食腐的秃鹫盘旋在基尔伯特的意识之中，“我从来不想和你分开，你提出分手的时候我一点都不想同意...”</p><p>如果当时他能察觉到罗德里赫怀孕了，他就能不让罗德里赫承受这种伤害，他能顺理成章地要求和罗德里赫结婚，现在他们的孩子已经会对着太阳和栗子树说出刚刚学会的名字…</p><p>可是他为什么要等这个顺理成章呢？</p><p>他们交往期间一起过的唯一一个生日，那是个太过于美妙缱绻的夜晚，在罗德里赫离开后他再也不敢回想，窗外飘着纷纷扬扬的白雪，身边倚靠的温度舒适得仿佛要将人融化，以至于当他亲吻罗德里赫的额头时，忍不住说，我们同居吧。</p><p>这个要求对于他们那种有太多保留的关系而言实在是太过界了。</p><p>但是那一天是他生日，他们刚刚获得最食髓知味的缠绵，当罗德里赫被他搂在怀里，和他十指相扣时，他无法遏制不切实际的期待，罗德里赫说不定会同意——</p><p>罗德里赫的态度立刻冷淡了下去，轻描淡写地说，没有必要，我们俩都不会做饭。</p><p>他宁愿找这样拙劣的理由，也不愿意考虑同居，那好像是他们最后一次冷战的开端。</p><p>罗德里赫说的当然是个借口，可在分手后他依然无数次产生了无用的念头，如果不给罗德里赫这个借口就好了。</p><p>“过去的事情不必再谈了。”罗德里赫淡淡地驱散旧日的阴影，“你本来就准备解除标记，现在只是因为我先做了这件事，你就感到不能接受吗？”</p><p>听到这句话，基尔伯特感到彻底的难以置信，“…每当你想分手就说是我想这么做。”一种强烈的无能为力攀附而上，紧紧地攫住他的意识，“你真的这么认为吗...你知道你同意被我标记的时候，我是什么心情吗？”</p><p>“我看到解除标记的申请书了。”</p><p>房间里掷下了寂静的烟雾弹。</p><p>基尔伯特张了张嘴，欲言又止，脸上浮现出受到折磨的神情，终于，他凑过去想抱罗德里赫，贴着罗德里赫的脸颊，“我尝试过了…我很生气自己为什么总是在强迫你，我好像没办法在你面前克制我自己…我不知道是不是因为标记的缘故，我，我试图考虑过如果你真的很想离婚，我是不是应该…我已经尝试过了…”</p><p>“可是我们好不容易才在一起的，为什么还要分开呢？”他眼巴巴地看着罗德里赫，说到分开的时候，他的声音被吞下了大半，好像只要说出口，这件事就可能成真。</p><p>“不要再说了，我不想听。” 罗德里赫稍微推开他，移开视线，制止对方会令他心软的举动，他早就应该下定决心，他们不能因为一时的冲动而一错再错。</p><p>“那我重新向你求婚好不好？” 基尔伯特不可能死心，“我们好好举行婚礼，去你喜欢的地方度蜜月，让那个被上帝照顾的孩子沉睡在贝什米特家的墓地里，百年之后我们还是会和它在一起的…”</p><p>“别说了。”罗德里赫加重了语气重复了一遍，“你只是被负罪感冲昏了理智。”</p><p>罗德里赫开始产生悔意，他为什么要因为一刻的软弱而把这件事告诉对方，让基尔伯特被这种无用的负罪感折磨，执意来和他互相纠缠。</p><p>“见鬼的负罪感！”基尔伯特咬了咬牙，他再也不想要什么余地了，“我早十年就应该告诉你这件事了！我不承认你对我有多重要，我不敢像任何一个爱慕你的人一样表露心迹，所以你不敢让我标记你—”</p><p>“我不是在责怪你。”罗德里赫垂下眼眸，尽量维持平静，不想让基尔伯特继续追溯，“我无法接受的是我自己。我做不到去相信这些事情了。这对你很不公平，我知道，我也从没有给你我应给的安全感。分开对我们都是最好的选择，在我之前，在我之后，你都知道有人比我更适合你。”</p><p>基尔伯特根本不相信这是最好的选择，怎么可能会是呢？他难道不知道没有罗德里赫的生活是什么样吗！</p><p>“我不需要什么该死的公平和安全感！别和我提什么其他人，你是为了家世和我结婚也好，是为了信息素契合度和我结婚也好—”</p><p>罗德里赫注视着他，轻叹一口气，慢慢地搂住了基尔伯特。</p><p>“我不是。”他停顿了几秒，摇摇头，“迟早有一天，你会因为不公平和患得患失而怨恨我。除了怨恨，别无他物。我不想看到那一天。”</p><p>罗德里赫稍微加深了这个拥抱，他对他的孩子感到抱歉，它或许没有机会被面前的父亲拥抱了，这说不定就是最近的一刻了。</p><p>它会长得像基尔伯特吗？想到这件事，他内心酸胀，在他和基尔伯特小时候，如果一切不是那样的开始，或许今天不会变成这个局面。</p><p> </p><p>基尔伯特终于发现，因为过往对言语的滥用，现在一切言语都失去了意义。</p><p>一种可怕的把罗德里赫永远软禁在这个房间里的念头霎时间在他脑海中疯长。</p><p>可是即便毁了自己，他也无法再对罗德里赫施加这样的伤害。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>难得的春日周末。</p><p>当地最大的商场新开了一家比利时巧克力店，这是罗德里赫最喜欢的巧克力品牌，他和几位朋友在店里坐了坐，对面是一家游戏音像店，屏幕里循环播放着新的游戏宣传。</p><p>他们点了几杯热饮，罗德里赫的同事正在随意聊着给孩子当教父的事情，“我很擅长和小男孩打交道，我已经把十八年的圣诞礼物都想好了。”他学弟开玩笑道，“在我的教导下他一定会成长为负责任的男人。”</p><p>“想到圣诞礼物我就头疼。”罗德里赫说，显然并非真的感到难缠，他的目光中反而流露着淡淡的期许。从小到大，在圣诞节这一天，罗德里赫的父母都要带他去教堂做弥撒，为他准备的礼物具有非常正统的意义，他有时候想不到一般的孩子会因为什么礼物而开心。</p><p>但这是一种奇妙的体验，去考虑一个独立的新生命可能会喜欢什么，它或许将青睐罗德里赫曾经不感兴趣的礼物，鉴于基尔伯特是和他完全不同的人，而在他选择的道路之外，还有很多种选择。</p><p>“如果是女孩呢？你知道孩子的性别吗？”另一位同事问罗德里赫。</p><p>罗德里赫摇摇头，他没有想过这个问题，“等到它出生再说吧。”</p><p>学弟正准备问什么，却蓦地收住了话势，就在这时，罗德里赫看到一个熟悉的身影走进了这家店。</p><p>基尔伯特径直走到了货架间，消失在他们的视线之中。</p><p>罗德里赫喝完了杯中的热可可，和同行的人去前台结账。</p><p>正当他们要从店里离开时，一个不高的声音从身后传来，“等一下。”</p><p>罗德里赫的同事起先没有意识到这是在叫他们，但罗德里赫迟疑了一下，还是停了下来。基尔伯特正在刷卡，视线没有看向这个方向，付完钱后，他将小票揉成一团扔到玻璃盒中，拿起两小袋丝袋装的巧克力走到罗德里赫面前。</p><p>“和朋友一起来的吗？”基尔伯特放低了声音，不太想被其他人听到。</p><p>罗德里赫避开他的视线，不太清晰地嗯了一声。</p><p>他拿出巧克力递到他面前，罗德里赫接过了两个小袋子，但只是攥在手里，没有其他的动作。基尔伯特注视着他，喉结轻轻滑动了一下，似乎想对他说点什么，然而没有任何话语能经过斟酌的一关，终于他接受了现状，“再见。”</p><p>说完这句话，基尔伯特就从店里离开了。</p><p>罗德里赫在原地怔了几秒，直到他的同事叫他的名字，他才回过神来，将手中的巧克力放进口袋，跟着他们走出了商店。</p><p>突然，一阵陌生而不详的声音在商场里炸响，立刻便和人群刺耳的尖叫声混成一片，直升机回荡的轰鸣声几乎淹没了枪支的声音。</p><p>罗德里赫花了几秒才反应过来可能发生了什么。</p><p>商场里的顾客们叫喊着竞相逃离。在一片空白的脑海中，只有一件事的存在被无限放大，令他太阳穴隐隐作痛，罗德里赫下意识向四周张望一圈，然而目之所及的地方全是混乱，他不能等不下去了，只好按着印象中模糊的一点直觉选择了一个方向。在他终于发现了他所找寻的身影时，有人却拽住了他，“很危险，赶紧离开这里！”</p><p>“你们先走。”</p><p>学弟没有松开他，厉声提醒道，“为孩子考虑一下吧。”</p><p>罗德里赫不再迟疑，用力掰开了他的手，除了到那个人身边去，他无法再想其他任何事。</p><p>世界被红色和金色的雷声淹没，耳边嗡嗡作响，罗德里赫的心脏跳动得如此剧烈，仿佛随时会从喉咙里蹦出来。</p><p>基尔伯特护着一个五六岁的小孩，附近弥漫着可怕的血腥味。</p><p>罗德里赫感到呼吸困难，胸口被疼痛压迫。在离目的地只有咫尺之隔时，他的道路被全部冻结了，如同在和极度的冰冷直接接触，一股没有源头的震颤席卷全身。</p><p>看到罗德里赫的时候，他的神情变得很可怕，下一秒，他让罗德里赫带这个小孩赶紧离开。罗德里赫二话不说抱起正在哭的孩子，将他交给了自己的同事。</p><p>旁人再不让他进去，“别拦着我。”罗德里赫摇摇头，看起来在冷静和崩溃的边缘摇摇欲坠。</p><p>这个声音散发着岩石一样无生命的质感，来自另一个世界的冰冷的微风掠过，留下无孔不入的刺痛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>路德维希赶到时同时带来了贝什米特家的私人医生和医疗设备。</p><p>在安排完各种交接事宜之后，路德维希紧绷的神经才稍微放松了一点，但那丝毫不意味着放心，只是因为完成了一项规划好的事宜。</p><p>罗德里赫坐在走廊的长椅上。</p><p>路德维希走过去在他身边坐下，沉默地开始分担他的焦虑。</p><p>“对不起。”罗德里赫的声音从他身旁传来。</p><p>这为两人之间的沉默掺入了短暂的迷惑不解。</p><p>“为什么要道歉？”路德维希在内心轻轻叹了口气，“你没有出事，就是不幸中的万幸了。”顿了顿，他又补了一句，“不然我哥会疯的。”</p><p>罗德里赫逐渐攥紧了手指。</p><p>路德维希注意到他的状态不好，“你没有出事吧？”他霎时间再次绷紧了神经，警觉地问道，“你脸色不太好，做过身体检查了吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫点点头，“我没事。”</p><p>“真的吗？你可不要逞强。”路德维希观察着他，想确认这句话中有多少真实的成分，路德维希的目光为他们正在经历的困境而深感抱歉，尽管这完全不能被归咎于他。</p><p>“辛苦你了。”罗德里赫声音干涩地说。</p><p>“别想这些事情，这是我哥，马上会好起来的。”路德维希试图安慰罗德里赫，“医生说情况不是很危险。”</p><p>然而恐惧总能克服科学的逻辑和理由。</p><p>“会的。”罗德里赫终于抬起头看了路德维希一眼，尽力表现出他相信这是一个客观事实。他知道路德维希内心实际上同他一样不得安宁，不应该再被徒增担忧。</p><p>他们沉默地坐了一会儿，直到路德维希站起身向走廊末端的自动贩卖机走去。回来时，他递给罗德里赫一杯冒着热气的咖啡，罗德里赫轻声向他道谢，将温热的纸杯握在手心里，以获得一点必须的温度。</p><p>路德维希将咖啡递到嘴边喝了一口，无意识地摩挲着纸杯，视线盯着杯中微微晃动的褐色液体，如同一个地质学家要从中发现地下水起落的规律。</p><p>“我知道我无权对你说这句话。”在良久的思忖后，路德维希犹豫着开口，“就像我知道我哥哥多么需要你一样。他从不向别人承认这件事，但...不要任由他摆布，好吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫看不到自己能够接受任何其他的现实的可能。</p><p>...</p><p>“这也不算太坏...比起眼睁睁忍受你和其他人在一起...”</p><p>...</p><p>罗德里赫死都无法相信基尔伯特认为这句话能安慰到他。但他已经不知道如何谴责基尔伯特。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当天深夜，基尔伯特的父母也来了。贝什米特夫人神情严肃地擦掉了罗德里赫脸上的血迹，转头责问路德维希，“你怎么不催他去休息呢？你也知道他不像你一样。”</p><p>“我——”面对这样的指责，路德维希有些无言以对，不知道是不是应该当着妈妈的面再劝一次。</p><p>“他已经这么做过了。”罗德里赫连忙为路德维希开脱，“...您就让我待在这里吧。”</p><p>“听话，睡一觉吧，孩子也需要休息。等他醒了我们会告诉你的。”</p><p>路德维希突然看向他母亲，难掩目光中呼之欲出的震惊之意，他刚刚听到了一句无法理解的话，“什么，什么孩子？”</p><p>罗德里赫的表情和路德维希看起来如出一辙。</p><p>看着这两个人，贝什米特夫人微微皱起眉毛，“你不会也不知道吧？！”她没来得及回答她儿子的问题，而是担忧地看着罗德里赫，下意识为她的孙子揪紧了心。</p><p>“我，我知道。”罗德里赫有点窘迫地回答，耳朵悄悄变红了，简直不知该把视线投向何处。</p><p>“那怎么还不快去休息呢。”</p><p>贝什米特夫人软硬兼施让罗德里赫去睡下了，又开始教育迟钝的儿子路德维希。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>过了几天，罗德里赫终于被允许留在病房里。</p><p>走进黑暗之中时，罗德里赫能听到自己的心脏在跳动，当他终于积攒了足够的决心消除将他们分开的距离，他握住了基尔伯特的手，轻轻摩挲着。</p><p>起初，罗德里赫处于神经高度紧张的状态，声音在他喉咙里碎得面目全非。但当他的确感到不堪重负的时候，他试着对他说了一句话，他想起他大学里上组织学课程，观察细胞如何排列与相互作用，它们变成组织，变成心脏，变成生命的源泉。</p><p>他摸了摸他跳动的血管。</p><p>从无意识的机体中如何产生意识，从无机之中如何出现最初的有机，从希波克拉底，从康德，无论如何深入，人们都不得不承认那是彻底的奇迹。</p><p>如果这个人的意识从世界上消失了，那么唯一的奇迹对他而言也就熄灭了。</p><p>他尽量维持声音不破碎，说话的方式听起来是在说着真正重要却陌生的事，尽管那实际上是他最熟悉的事，尽管他不知道这是否会引起听话者丝毫的兴趣。他在一些专业术语里，隐藏着自己，隐藏着赤裸裸的真实。</p><p>罗德里赫在任何事情上都做了掩饰，但当他发现那道猩红的目光在注视着他的时候，他忘记了自己为什么曾经想避开对方的凝视。</p><p>他不再说话了，不再需要一千个毫无意义的理由。只是握着那只手，握着他无法放弃的联系。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>基尔伯特在伤势逐渐康复时，不得不煎熬地意识到让罗德里赫留在这里的借口大势已去，随着他一天比一天精力充沛，罗德里赫没理由再陪着他了。由于失去了受伤的挡箭牌，他还不得不着手处理自己之前说过的话。</p><p>一想到这件事，他就感到空前强烈的排斥。</p><p>在内心挣扎了几天之后，他终于找到了一点决心，为了不错过这一点稍纵即逝的决心，他硬着头皮对罗德里赫说，“不要把我那天说的话当真，我当时心里没数所以在胡言乱语。”</p><p>“是吗？”罗德里赫看着他，淡淡地问。</p><p>“你没有义务照顾我。”</p><p>罗德里赫沉吟了几秒，“谢谢你提醒我。”他站起身。</p><p>没有想到罗德里赫这么干脆利落，仿佛早就在等着他说出这句话，基尔伯特脑海中刹那间一片空白，整个人的情绪瞬间坍塌了下去。</p><p>但他一言不发，无论是什么话，他都不再说了，甚至没有放任一道长度不合时宜的目光落在罗德里赫身上。</p><p>他不可能迎合罗德里赫的告别。</p><p>下一刻罗德里赫的气息突然近在咫尺，他被搂住了。“我不想走。”</p><p>这在片刻间夺走了他的呼吸，直到他察觉到罗德里赫在颤抖，“你怎么了？”</p><p>罗德里赫摇摇头。</p><p>“你不需要因为任何心理负担—”</p><p>“如果你真的希望我走，你就继续说。”</p><p>基尔伯特立刻噤声了，两人安静地拥抱了片刻，可就在这时，基尔伯特突然闷闷不乐，得寸进尺，“我有一句话想说，可不可以豁免…”</p><p>罗德里赫考虑了一下，“说说看。”</p><p>基尔伯特纠结地开口，“你能不能不要那样看着他…”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“那天在巧克力店里——”</p><p>“根本没有的事。”罗德里赫轻声打断了他，“…你已经够我受的了。”</p><p>基尔伯特还有些不甘心地想反驳，罗德里赫拉起他的手，探入外套，落在自己的小腹上。</p><p>隔着贴身衣物的布料，手掌下摸到的是温和而清晰的弧度，倏忽间有泡泡一样的蠕动，好像鲸鱼缓慢地从海面下游过，罗德里赫贴在他耳边，悄声说了什么。</p><p>“你的意思是...是我们——”基尔伯特僵住了，完全不敢相信自己刚刚听到了什么，变得有点语无伦次。“等等，你是认真的吗，你再说一次，什，什么时候？”</p><p>“什么时候？”罗德里赫重复了一遍，目光黯淡了几分，“你现在不想认了吗？”</p><p>“不是！我不是真的在问你！怎么可能有这种问题啊！”基尔伯特口不择言地否认，又有点慌张无措，又感到内心的角落随白昼一起逐渐舒展，他忍不住顺着腹侧搂住了罗德里赫的腰，好像担心只要一不小心眨了眼，这一刻就会消失。</p><p>然而他忽然想起了什么，张扬外溢的无可遏止的兴奋突然被浇了捧雪，气势低了一大截。他一边示好地蹭着对方的腰，一边小心翼翼地问，“你愿意要吗？”</p><p>这个问题让罗德里赫睁大了眼睛，“你怎么敢当着我孩子的面问这样的问题？”他佯装生气地说。</p><p>这下基尔伯特终于放肆地抱住了罗德里赫。“我没问！我向它道歉，是爸爸的错。”</p><p>“你吓坏它了，你要哄哄它。”</p><p>“不是吧？”基尔伯特因为一见面就吓坏了自己的孩子而有点乱了方寸。</p><p>“就是吓坏了。” 罗德里赫靠在他肩上，小声地说。</p><p>基尔伯特想说什么，但是哽住了，只好轻轻在罗德里赫耳朵上咬了一口。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在基尔伯特年少而愤世嫉俗的时候，他不屑地嘲笑过分的情感，以至于如今，他无论随时随地都想弥补失去的时间。</p><p>罗德里赫非常需要他的Alpha，蚀刻在骨髓里，对愉悦和痛苦中迟钝的疼痛的渴望，在被混乱地亲吻时变得更加令人不安，当基尔伯特的牙齿在他的皮肤上玩弄着咬下去的想法时，海潮般扑来的官能感触似乎下一刻就要将人吞噬，他头晕目眩，身体发软，颤抖着将凌乱的喘息压抑在对方的肩膀上。</p><p>但是他负隅顽抗，不愿意听从他的本能，如果那意味着过度的亲近。</p><p>基尔伯特看着他，眼神像盯着充满戒心的猎物。基尔伯特毫不犹豫，要来哄诱他放下顾虑，温暖的手掌把握着他的身体，炽热的呼吸伴随着更加滚烫的接触落在他的耳朵上，“你大可以放荡一些。”</p><p>当听清这句话时，罗德里赫条件反射般笑了笑，稍微把他推开，然而侧过脸去，眼里的笑意很快就消失了。</p><p>周身的温度随着他眼中的神采一起消退了。</p><p>基尔伯特瞳孔一紧，在心里咒骂了一句，迅速凑过去看着他的眼睛，“我的意思是，我很想看到你需要我。”</p><p>“我知道。”罗德里赫硬生生地咽下零落的呼吸，他知道，可是一些昔日的片段涌入他的脑海，令他无法抵抗身体的寒意，他按着轻微隆起的腹部，那里温暖而充满威胁，他感到不安，但只想隔绝任何寒意接近它。</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>“我——”罗德里赫话说到一半，戛然而止。</p><p>“不是因为这个小海怪，如果你抱着这种荒唐的想法。”基尔伯特按着他的手。</p><p>“你不爱我。”罗德里赫坚持说，声音柔软而闷闷的。“你还这样叫我的孩子。”</p><p>“你又曲解我。”基尔伯特挑眉看着他，忍不住逗他，“因为你是为了它才回到我身边，所以就故意曲解我是吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫一言不发地看着他，眼眶不知不觉就红了，他一点也不愿意哭，或是流露任何软弱的表现，可是这个孩子改变了他的身体状态，他无法遏制涌起的酸涩，如此一来，就让他更加厌恶自己，他此刻不受控的情绪更加暴露出了他缺乏健全的爱的能力。</p><p>他不加区别地回避一切言辞，好像所有的言辞背后都是陷阱和阴谋，他失去了分辨的能力，他也无法让对方相信他心中相信的事情，但他凭什么让对方相信...</p><p>这种事与愿违像涟漪般引发新的事与愿违，被有的人看在眼里，只觉得心皱缩着化了，“你，你想骂我就骂我吧，我不知道我怎么这么坏，别哭。”基尔伯特笨拙地安慰他。</p><p>“我没有。”罗德里赫这么说着，却做不到，于是就想避开他。</p><p>“没关系，不要紧，那你哭吧。”基尔伯特不让他走，安抚地拍着他的后背，“你愿意再给我一次机会...我知道是因为你爱我。”因为你不忍心看我绝望。</p><p>罗德里赫方才的情绪转眼间一扫而空，脑海中唯一的反应是反驳对方，可是除了这个毫无支撑的结论之外，空空如也，他还能怎么反驳？他的潜意识比他的反应更加直接，话语挣脱了思维的控制，“你真的知道吗？”罗德里赫问，声音里尚且浸着一点哽咽。</p><p>这个回答是基尔伯特也没有预料到的。</p><p>他注视着罗德里赫弥漫着湿意的眼睛，终于确认了这件事，认真地点了点头。</p><p>“说实话，我不是一个容易嫉妒的人。”基尔伯特缓缓地开口，毫无预兆地提起一件很久之前的事，“直到我看到有人触碰你的头发。”</p><p>罗德里赫不太确定地看着他，“什么？”</p><p>那是年少时的事情，基尔伯特不想再提起那个人名，既然罗德里赫已经不记得了，那很好。</p><p>“我不知道我为什么那么生气，所以想着，反正关于你的事情总是令人很生气。可是，那天我们在学校门口说了几句话，总共不会超过三分钟吧，因为我当时没怎么看你，一直望着钟塔。你给了我一袋布朗尼，天知道我有多讨厌那东西，我气得当场把它吃掉了。”</p><p>“我——”罗德里赫想问他为什么要无缘无故讨厌食物，又因为不想打断他而把话吞了回去。</p><p>“你没说两句话就走了。”基尔伯特继续说了下去，“没走几步，又转身给了我第二袋布朗尼。我想你一定是在故意和我作对，我本来就很生气，这么一来就更有必要和你吵一架，可是在那一刻。”他停顿了一下，好像事到如今回忆起当时的感受仍会令他胸口一滞，“我只觉得很想亲你。”</p><p>罗德里赫没有说话，从神情中看不出他是否对这两袋布朗尼有印象。</p><p>“但我没有。”基尔伯特摸着他的脸颊，声音有些压抑，“就像那天在河边，我很想问你为什么看起来很不好，但我没有...在林道的那天早上，我怎么会留下你一个人，我明知道你在害怕什么...我不该让你误会我能做到和别人在一起，只因为我不敢承认你能如何折磨我...”</p><p>他蹭着罗德里赫的额角，“而那种煎熬还远远比不上听到你说后悔认识我。” </p><p>“我没说后悔这个词。”</p><p>“区别很大吗？”基尔伯特的确很想知道。</p><p>罗德里赫点点头。</p><p>“我…”基尔伯特把他拉得更近一点，嗫嚅着又说了一遍，亲吻像温暖的洋流一样抚摸他，难以言喻的感觉流淌在血管里，“你觉得，小海怪能察觉到你哭起来有什么区别吗？”</p><p>“你又这样叫它...”罗德里赫想抗议，但为数不多的一点气愤在几次碾磨间被吞得七零八落。</p><p>“不好吗？”被欲望加沉的笑声灼烧着意识，“很强大啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>来接他下班的人看到他的身影时，双眼闪闪发光，罗德里赫承认尽管这是与他自小所受教育截然不同的风格，但基尔伯特的举止令人印象深刻。</p><p>有时候人对生活的兴趣比自己想象的更加丰沛。</p><p>“我想知道怎么才能让你同意和我一起共进晚餐。”基尔伯特很有兴致地对他说。</p><p>当基尔伯特想要引起他的注意时，就会设法使他陷入思考，罗德里赫哼了一声，还没做出回答，一个突然而至的亲吻打断了他的想法。</p><p>“为了不让你的思绪浪费，我总觉得不能同意。”当他们分开时，罗德里赫不自觉舔了舔嘴唇，短暂的接触令他嘴唇发麻。</p><p>他的丈夫专注地看着他，伸出手随意拂开落在他眼前的头发，越来越明显的笑容中带有压倒性的决心，“说真的，你意识到了自己对马基雅维利式的前景有一些特殊偏好吗？你是不是更喜欢我邪恶的一面？”</p><p>“我只意识到不应该总让你相信这种谬论。”罗德里赫精巧的手指贴上他的后颈，用一种本能的纠缠的方式。</p><p>舒适的拥抱和亲吻总是被期望的接触，心脏的跳动在身体里轰隆作响，当他们彼此贴近时，一股酥麻的电流向四肢蔓延，滋生出不受控制的温暖，罗德里赫张着优美的嘴唇，呼吸轻颤，在胸口引起发痒的难以魇足感。</p><p>“你记得今天是几号吗？”基尔伯特将对方的嘴唇浸湿，低声问道，他正感受着对方温暖的呼吸，目光中充满了说不明的烦躁。</p><p>“当然。”罗德里赫缓缓地说，摩挲着基尔伯特的手背。</p><p>“我不能忍受第三次失去你。”基尔伯特拥抱着他，带有更鲜明的强度和紧迫感。一年前的今天，他看着那扇门打开，每个人都应当感谢天主护佑所爱。</p><p>源自肺腑深处的本能使罗德里赫念他的名字，好像不得不重申他们之间已经从许多年前起就存在的联系，他叹了口气，“别说得像这对我而言很容易似的。”</p><p>“比莱德斯基进行曲更难吗？”</p><p>“你是说拉德茨基进行曲吗？”罗德里赫轻松辨认出了他想说的曲名，语气中带着一丝揶揄，“可那是支很简单的曲子。”</p><p>“你不能说它简单。”基尔伯特不管，“在我可知的范围内它不简单！”</p><p>“好吧，我们每年都会听的。”罗德里赫忍不住笑了，突然，他的手落到腹部上，屏住了呼吸，笑意减淡了几分。</p><p>“怎么了？”基尔伯特把手覆上去，那里摸起来紧绷绷的，可以感觉到孩子戳在肋骨下方，现在它的动静不再像以前那样难以捉摸了，好像正在试探可以活动的边界，急急地来确保自己没有被遗忘。</p><p>基尔伯特一手搂抱着罗德里赫，上下轻抚着他的脊椎部位，舒缓和情感的满足让罗德里赫放松了一些，挺了挺有些酸痛的腰，往Alpha的掌心靠得更近一点。手在腹部一侧揉了揉，</p><p>“怎么让它停下来？你觉得它听到什么话题会无聊得睡着？”</p><p>“枪械口径参数。”</p><p>“我不信。”基尔伯特一边笑着摇摇头，一边隔着衣服摸了摸罗德里赫的肚脐，在这种时候，他就想拒绝让他的孩子成为一个刀枪不入翻江倒海的小怪兽，它应该安静听话地待在罗德里赫的肚子里。</p><p>一想到前几个月，他就感觉心有余悸，下定决心再也不让这样的事情发生。</p><p>天空几乎完全黑了，这个季节的夜晚非常暖和，他们搭乘索道到山顶去，随着海拔的升高，灯光照亮的半月形海湾被尽数收入眼底。这座城市的光污染并不严重，但厚厚的云层遮掩着星星，空气中弥漫着雨的气息。</p><p>在过去两年的时间，这是罗德里赫生活的地方，他感到必须看一看罗德里赫曾经涉足的街道。</p><p>“我曾经想过，如果你在这里就好了。”凝视着山下的城市时，罗德里赫说。基尔伯特的手臂温暖而结实，带着令人安心的气息。</p><p> </p><p>高二那一年去野营的时候，罗德里赫扭到了脚踝，被基尔伯特背了回去。</p><p>“让我亲你一次。”基尔伯特说。</p><p>罗德里赫因为受了他的帮助，不太好直接表露出他脑子有问题的意思。“为什么？”</p><p>“你不是要感谢我吗？”</p><p>“这是感谢吗？”罗德里赫蹙起眉毛，不太认可。</p><p>他懒得再回答，下一刻鲁莽地撞了上去，在罗德里赫的嘴唇上压下一个吻，没有任何技巧，只有纯粹地意图。他闻到皮肤上雨水和青草的气息，内心有一个声音在警告着让他停下，但他达成了自己的冲动，无法自拔。他无所谓，他和罗德里赫的关系中没有什可失去的，只要在愚蠢的时间加上一点愚蠢的逸兴就能做到这件事。他的心脏猛烈地敲打着胸腔，那一天他第一次意识到这件事。</p><p>基尔伯特只觉得耳边嗡嗡作响，嘴唇上的触感是他唯一能集中精力的地方，一种尚未被定义的情绪浮动在他的血管中，陌生，令人忌惮。</p><p>当他们的目光相遇时，如同雷声一样的凝视，基尔伯特回到了自己的轨道，嘲讽地说，“你觉得我把这件事告诉你男友会怎么样？”</p><p>这句戏谑让罗德里赫的神情瞬间变了，愤怒与遗憾从发冷的目光中消失，他张了张嘴唇，胸口轻微起伏，似乎想提出有力的后果来告诫对方，可发现自己找不到合适的词来形容对方的作为，“你——很恶劣。”</p><p>“我恶劣？”基尔伯特拽着罗德里赫，怒火噌噌地从心头蹿起，“你和他分手不就万事大吉了吗！别告诉我他真是你男友！”</p><p>“我为什么要告诉你？”</p><p>基尔伯特瞪着他，紧张的沉默在空气中扭曲，在不言不语中，罗德里赫逐渐生出自己言行不妥的意识，他迟疑了片刻，“...我收回我的话。”</p><p>这好像意味着基尔伯特也应该收回自己气头上的发言。“没人稀罕。”他面无表情地扔下这么一句。</p><p>亲吻本不应该是那样的。那时他们什么也不知道。</p><p> </p><p>最适合休年假的夏天即将来临，基尔伯特认为罗德里赫正好可以停止工作。</p><p>“浪费一个炎热的夏天是不道德的。”基尔伯特暗示他。</p><p>“其实我看到了你订机票。”罗德里赫不动声色地揭穿了这件事。</p><p>“你毁了我的惊喜。”基尔伯特高声说，磨蹭着把脸埋在他头发里，装作郁闷的样子，“你对我可有点太坏了，你不能再拒绝和我出去度假了。”</p><p>罗德里赫发出一阵笑声，“我会对你好一点的，马基雅维利。”</p><p>雨很快下了下来，淅淅沥沥的雨声打在观景亭的玻璃隔层上，在地上溅开一小朵一小朵水花，当晚他们没有回去，在山顶找了一家旅馆住下，这也是罗德里赫想做的事情之一。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们需要在海洋上一些古老的岛屿一起度过一些时间，在那里古希腊的七弦琴被深埋地下，赞美诗被传唱又消失，最初的辉煌文明汇入千年的长河，山海被更改名姓，但风景从不会变老。在这个世界面前，每个人都是一副年纪尚小的模样。<br/>
在中午时分，飞机降落在小小的机场。从走出机场的那一刻起，一切就被抛之身后。<br/>
司机把行李箱放到酒店房间后，门就在他们身后关上了。这是一处不错的私人场所，浅蓝色的织物在微风中飘动，本应是房间阳台的位置上是盐白的凹陷，那里藏着一个小小的矿泉浴池，浴池外侧能直接俯瞰大海和不远处山峦孤立的更小的海岛。有节奏的潮起潮落，海浪的声音和某些动物的叫声在夜晚伴人入眠，直到黎明从海平面上探出脑袋，炎热的阳光再次照在他们身上。<br/>
这片海滩上没有其他人，在这段时间内都不会有，基尔伯特说这样就没有“后顾之忧”。<br/>
“我们不过是在这里晒晒太阳，散散步。”罗德里赫觉得他们本来就没有什么需要担心的。<br/>
“你说得没错，做一些和大海一样古老的事情。”基尔伯特加了一句。<br/>
波浪在白色沙滩上来来复复，海水的气息充斥着人的感官，此时太阳已经快要落山，基尔伯特从海边走过来，正在收拢光芒的橙红色夕阳照在他身后，罗德里赫的思绪停顿了一刻，拿起手机拍了一张照片。<br/>
照片拍得还行，罗德里赫刚刚满意地放下手机，一小截断裂的白色珊瑚残骸就被伸到他面前。他拿起它观察了一会儿，摩挲着它粗糙的表面，“这是什么？被啃过的树杈。”<br/>
“别这么说你自己的名字。”基尔伯特热烈地告诉他，“多么像你的名字首字母啊。”<br/>
罗德里赫的眉毛和夕照交织在一起，“我从出生起还从没有把字母写得这么...不端正。”<br/>
“可是你已经和柏林人结婚了。”基尔伯特若有若无地带上一点柏林口音，“我就会这么写你的名字的。”<br/>
“你们柏林人自己能注意到柏林方言有时候分不清第三格和第四格吗？”<br/>
“什么我们柏林人，你也是半个柏林人，你肚子里还有半个柏林人，那么你就是一个柏林人了。”基尔伯特用自己的方式先把关系算得明明白白。<br/>
“按照基本的遗传学概率——”罗德里赫很快就发现自己被带偏了，“所以你能不能注意到？”<br/>
“第三格和第四格有什么关系！”基尔伯特哼了一声，“把你带给我和把我带给你有什么区别？”<br/>
罗德里赫被他的歪理逗笑了，“你想把这套诡辩教给我孩子吗？”<br/>
基尔伯特在罗德里赫身边坐下，在他脸颊上抹了一把，手指上沾着的海水从温暖的皮肤上擦过，在海风里凝成一道淡淡的白色痕迹，看起来好像狂欢节的涂抹。在罗德里赫出神的时候，他眯起眼睛看着罗德里赫，“你任何时候都把格分得那么清楚吗—”<br/>
罗德里赫幽幽地看了他一眼，透露着些许警告的意味，考虑到有未成年在场，基尔伯特不得不放弃限制级话题，有点委屈地说，“我懂了，你的意思是不准我教小海怪说话。”<br/>
“胡说。”罗德里赫否认，“不过我会盯着的。”<br/>
“捷克人都比我更能听懂维也纳方言。”基尔伯特抱怨。<br/>
罗德里赫开玩笑说，“因为你太擅长操纵人了，所以我需要留点秘密。”<br/>
“我才不擅长，一点都不。”<br/>
“只是你自己不知道罢了，至少对我而言是如此。”<br/>
基尔伯特笑了，眼睛里充满了温暖的爱意，他嬉戏般地咬住罗德里赫的嘴唇，在这里好像随时都是合适的时机，轻柔的抚摸，茂盛的热带气息掩盖了多余的想法。当他稍微分开时，罗德里赫发出不愉快的咕哝，凑过来试图再接一个吻，他沉迷了几秒钟，直到海风吹在身上显得有点凉了。<br/>
“我们应该走了。”基尔伯特又吻了他一次，摸了摸他的肩膀。<br/>
“再等一下，天还没有完全变黑。”罗德里赫不太情愿地说，好像觉得只要一起身，这个黄昏就会消失了。<br/>
当然，没有什么需要匆忙的，即使还有明天，今天也应当被好好度过。<br/>
对于晚餐，他们订了海岬上的观景餐厅。用富有异国情调的特色香料和橄榄油烹饪的烤虾，配着酸酸甜甜的柑橘，樱桃汁是比较淡的，口感顺滑自然，和菜肴搭配起来相得益彰。</p><p> </p><p>白昼充沛的阳光，夜晚明亮的月色，清爽的海风从敞开的阳台吹入宽敞的卧室，一切就都显得扑朔迷离了。基尔伯特亲吻他的脖子，将罗德里赫拉得离他更近，近到足以感受到两腿之间逐渐发硬，罗德里赫被亲得有点喘，“...你想做吗？”<br/>
陷入彼此是一件很容易的事情，怀孕的Omega很快就有了反应，基尔伯特的手指不费力地向愈加柔软的地方探去，他靠在罗德里赫耳边，咬了一下已经发烫的耳朵，声音令人颤抖，“都给我吗？”<br/>
罗德里赫的指甲抓进他手臂的皮肤，“还有谁呢？”<br/>
在他分开罗德里赫的双腿时，“小心点——”，他伸出手抚摸着罗德里赫的肚子，这时才真正感觉到隆起的弧度，一种奇妙的感觉让他禁不住靠得更近，急切地想将自己的另一部分也挤进罗德里赫的身体。<br/>
他小心控制着力度，但随着慢慢进入温暖的深处，占有欲变得越来越强，缓慢的闷烧的愉悦带来蚀骨的痒，罗德里赫难耐地扭了扭头，头发在辗转中被弄得一团凌乱，忍不住屈起双腿，却依然难以缓解身体深处的渴望，“快点...”<br/>
“你的耐心呢？”基尔伯特笑着低头吻他的腹部，包裹着他的软韧穴口好像已经彻底被捅开，紧紧地吸咬着他。罗德里赫还没反应过来，那根沉甸甸的东西凶狠地直撞到底，肆意游窜的快感远远盖过了痛楚，他连话都说不出来，仰头急喘，眼底转瞬间弥漫上一层水汽，随着嘶哑的呻吟泫然欲泣，“唔...你...呃...”<br/>
这副模样落在基尔伯特眼里只觉得在诱人犯罪，他更加坚定地要让罗德里赫发出令人血脉贲张的呻吟而不是压抑在牙齿间像羽毛一样挠人，他稍微换了个位置，恰好碰到极敏感的软肉，电流般的快感让罗德里赫不由自主地夹紧了腿，这个危险的动作使得插在身体里的部分顿时涨得更大，基尔伯特再也受不了，猛地掰开他的大腿，更用力地往里捅了进去，就连留给胎儿出生的内壁也被微微撑开，但他简直无法形容多么沉迷于罗德里赫的身体为他打开的样子。<br/>
“你出去...一点...”罗德里赫的声音里带着哭腔，长长的睫毛上泪珠颤动，白皙的身体泛起一层明显的粉色，“别顶...它...”罗德里赫无法判断出Alpha是不是听从了他的要求，他始终感觉自己被填得很满，泪水让他眼角发红，但他却不知道如何学会骂人，<br/>
基尔伯特感觉自己欺负得有点过了，他的确想退出去一点，可是接纳他的地方在尽力挽留他。他胡乱地亲吻着被他弄得黏黏糊糊的Omega，温柔地安抚罗德里赫，“别怕，我会小心对它的...”这么说着，他粗糙的舌头从罗德里赫的乳尖舔过，只是稍加按压，挺立的乳尖就渗出淡黄色的乳汁，他忍不住用牙齿剐蹭发硬的圆粒，更多的淡黄色液体溢了出来，“不要怪爸爸先喝掉了...”他一边夺走了他还未出世的孩子的口粮，一边和孩子打着单方面商量。<br/>
罗德里赫抽泣着，在抽插的动作中只想更紧地贴近对方，手指深深纠缠着，床单被彻底弄得一片狼藉。基尔伯特抱紧他，深深地呼吸着他香甜的气息。</p><p> </p><p>海风轻拂着浴池的水面。<br/>
客房服务的敲门声传来，基尔伯特取了订购的葡萄酒，心情很好地给了大量小费。他站在门边看了看瓶身的标签。“产地是Valles de Benavente，你觉得喜欢吗？”<br/>
这句西班牙语念得把罗德里赫都听笑了。“再笑我就不让你喝了。”基尔伯特嚷嚷。<br/>
“你本来也不让我喝。”罗德里赫毫不畏惧。<br/>
基尔伯特打开了酒瓶的瓶塞，拿起一个玻璃杯走近浴池。<br/>
罗德里赫沉入到水中，他弄湿了自己的头发，导致它的颜色从视觉上变得更深了。他看着基尔伯特擦拭着玻璃杯内壁，然后汨汨地注入葡萄酒，他的眼睛一时也被染上了红色。基尔伯特走进浴池中，一小口多年酿制的酒，渴望的眼神和越来越肆无忌惮的动作重又点燃了些火。<br/>
“别撩我。”罗德里赫拨开基尔伯特的手，他很难承受再来一次。<br/>
被驯服的欲望雕刻着他的目光，“我知道。”他们之间只剩下温暖而细腻的摩擦，基尔伯特认为自己只是为了让罗德里赫尝一点酒的味道，在这个正当的目的下，酒液在亲吻的间隙顺着下巴滴落，在水面氤氲着淡淡的殷红。<br/>
罗德里赫整个人显得有点疲倦。<br/>
“它是个小混蛋。”基尔伯特忍不住恐吓苏醒过来正在玩闹的小家伙。<br/>
“你怎么敢骂它。”罗德里赫瞪了他一眼<br/>
“那，那我是个混蛋...”基尔伯特的气势低落了下去，搂过罗德里赫，嗫嚅着说，“前几个月我甚至没能照顾你。”<br/>
“没什么的。”罗德里赫靠在基尔伯特怀里，漫无目的地玩着基尔伯特的手指，慵懒的感觉如同海潮般将他淹没。“下一次做得更好一点就行了。”<br/>
他们互相是彼此的一部分，他们在一起经历了很多事情，有一些是第一次，有一些是下一次，如果错过了日落，就等待下一次日出。没有什么是不好的，只要命运将他带给他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 番外 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾尔正在用松果、木头小鲸鱼和一本百科全书武装自己。</p><p>前不久才获得正式名字的小朋友对自己陌生的名字依然反应迟钝，尚且没有准备好与它共度一生。</p><p>基尔伯特用蛮力把书从他嘴里拔出来，这一页的页码已经被咬得零落不堪。基尔伯特稍微算了算，艾尔吃掉的数字总和已经达到666，这可太不圣诞节了，是不是应该让他再吃一点？</p><p>幸而这个念头刚一萌芽，罗德里赫就把和自己穿着红色袜子的小脚丫玩成一团的小恶魔抱了过去。</p><p>温馨的灯光为罗德里赫蒙上了一层薄纱，柔软神秘，基尔伯特看在眼里，克制不住要上前将这层面纱揭下。</p><p>弥补失去时间的渴望驱使基尔伯特搂住了面前的人，罗德里赫一愣，稍微推开自己的丈夫，“未成年人还在看着呢。”</p><p>基尔伯特不得不耐着性子等待小朋友吃完晚饭，这一刻他相信他们的父子感情得到了有力证明。等到小朋友满足地咂了咂嘴唇，基尔伯特感觉自己的使命已经完成，他们没有理由再受到打扰了。</p><p>基尔伯特非常愿意拥抱这两个人，但有些时候，如果小朋友会体谅大人的需要就更棒了。</p><p>基尔伯特已经有几个月没有和罗德里赫获得应有的亲密接触，他想，这不是过分的圣诞礼物。</p><p>罗德里赫的想法与他不谋而合。</p><p>尽管Omega还没有恢复周期，但现在，罗德里赫很清楚自己想要什么。</p><p>…</p><p>基尔伯特动作缓慢，如同拆圣诞礼物一样富有耐心，罗德里赫从没被这么对待过，他被折磨得难耐不堪，又不敢随意开口，只能辗转脖颈咬住枕头一角，用膝盖蹭着基尔伯特的腰，犹犹豫豫地催促基尔伯特。</p><p>隐秘的地方已经许久没有被触碰过，随着Alpha不顾分寸越进越深，交杂的呼吸越来越重，Omega高估了自己的承受范围，随着****加重，尽管忍耐到了极点，一丝呻 吟依然难以遏制地流露出来…</p><p>为了未成年人的心理健康着想，基尔伯特下意识捂住了罗德里赫的嘴，将未竟的喘息与哭声压抑成闷闷的呜咽。</p><p>刹那间一些黑暗的片段从脑海中闪过，如同电流击过，基尔伯特立刻俯下.身，贴着罗德里赫湿漉漉的脸，低声问他，“…你，你哭了吗？”</p><p>罗德里赫混乱地摇摇头，重重地咬在他手上，把声音压到喉咙最深处，“…射…进来。”</p><p>最后的尾音几乎听不清，只能看到罗德里赫颤抖的发丝，基尔伯特以难以置信的克制力度在不停地舔吻他。</p><p>稍微平静一些之后，罗德里赫将脸埋在基尔伯特肩膀上，“我没哭，你在想什么呢。”</p><p>基尔伯特依然在亲他。</p><p>“我们分手后的第一个圣诞节。” 基尔伯特忽然说，“我一直以为你会联系我。”</p><p>须臾的寂静。</p><p>“你希望我联系你吗？”罗德里赫问，带着轻微的喘息。</p><p>基尔伯特不带情绪地笑了一声，不想继续说什么。</p><p>“我那天过得一点也不好。”罗德里赫靠在他身上，声音很轻，“但现在觉得没有那么糟糕了…如果我打电话给你，你会接的对吗？”</p><p>基尔伯特根本忍受不了听到这件事，他一把按住罗德里赫，在对方额头上亲了一下，沉默了片刻，“给三年前的你。这是最后一次，我再也不会给你这个机会了。”</p><p>当湿意渐渐弥漫上罗德里赫的眼睛时，基尔伯特压抑着翻涌的强烈情绪，“你也要亲一亲我，因为，我那一天过得也糟糕透了。”</p><p>屋子里传来咿咿呀呀的叫声。</p><p>从今往后，圣诞节将是长久的平安喜乐。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>